Le secret de mon père
by Epona'm
Summary: Deuxième Génération: Post T7: Albus Severus ne cherchait que des photos de son père lorsque ce dernier était à Poudlard. Il va trouver un mot de Draco Malfoy pour le moins énigmatique. HPDM FIC FINIE
1. Chapter 1

** FIC BASEE SUR LA DEUXIEME GENERATION DONC POST TOME 7 ...**

**Titre :**Le secret de mon père.

**Rating :**M... Pour plus tard.

**Paring :** HPDM

**Genre :**Euh... On va dire général...

**Note de moi :** Coucou chers lecteurs... Alors je vous présente le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic. Ou devrais-je dire ma première, vu qu'il y aura plusieurs chapitres... Je vous préviens que je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de ce chapitre, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'arrive jamais à écrire ce que j'ai vraiment dans la tête... Mais l'idée générale est là. Désolée par avance d'avoir écrit quelque chose de médiocre lol Je pose le décors là, il ne se passe pas grand chose, je veux juste voir vos réactions lol

J'alternerai les points de vue... Une fois Albus Severus, l'autre Harry... Voilà !

En espérant ne pas vous décevoir la prochaine fois...

* * *

**PS : Mais si vous voulez lire quelque chose de vraiment émouvant, de fort et tout ce que vous voudrez, allez lire ****pilgrim67**** vous ne serez pas déçus, loin de là.**

* * *

Voilà, j'ai fini ma pub... Place à... Mon truc lol

**Le secret de mon père.**

**oOoOo – oOoOo**

_POV Albus Severus_

**oOoOo – oOoOo**

" Maman! Tu sais où sont les photos de Quidditch quand Papa était à Poudlard? Je voudrais étudier sa technique. « demanda Albus Severus en entrant dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurd.

« Au dessus de l'armoire de la chambre au troisième étage. Tu sais ? Là où il s'enferme quand il a le cafard. « lui répondit Ginny en se détournant momentanément de Kreattur à qui elle dictait les consignes pour le dîner du soir.

Albus Severus remonta tout de même les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre, avec une certaine impatience, en pestant contre les maisons à plusieurs étages, comme on en trouvait souvent dans le monde des sorciers. Arrivé au troisième étage, il s'immobilisa un instant. Son père n'aimait pas qu'on entre dans cette pièce. Personne n'y pénétrait jamais, pas même Kreattur, ce que l'elfe lui avait plus ou moins repproché plus d'une fois. Un peu plus bas, il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, signe que sa mère était sortie. Le jeune brun tendit l'oreille pour vérifier que ni son frère ni sa soeur étaient dans les parages.

Si jamais James apprenait qu'il avait l'intention d'intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch à partir de la rentrée suivante, il se moquerait de lui ( il était lui-même Gardien de l'équipe depuis deux ans ) et Lily lui ferait gentiement remarquer qu'il était sans doute un peu trop jeune ( sa soeur l'ayant toujours vu comme un enfant qu'il faut à tout prix protéger malgré le fait qu'elle soit sa cadette de deux ans ).

Il allait entrer en Troisième Année mais il était vraiment petit pour son âge, et plus d'une fois on lui avait demandé s'il avait bien l'âge requit pour entrer à Poudlard. Il y avait même des rumeurs qui circulaient comme quoi il n'avait que dix ans et qu'il avait accédé plus tôt à l'école des sorciers grâce à son nom célèbre. C'est pour quoi il était décidé à intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch au poste qu'occupait son père autrefois, à savoir celui d'Attrapeur. Tout le monde serait obligé de l'accepter après ça.

Prenant une grande bouffée d'air pour se donner du courrage, c'est avec appréhension qu'Albus Severus entra dans l'antre de son père. Les lumières s'allumèrent instantanément sur une chambre de taille raisonnable où se trouvait un très vieux lit à baldaquin dont les tentures étaient toujours aux armoiries de la famille Black ( celle de Sirius, le parrain tant regretté de Harry dont il parlait souvent ), une grande armoire en teck, un bureau recouvert de papiers divers et une cheminée où fumaient encore quelques cendres. Etrangement, la pièce était très propre, et Albus Severus soupçonna Kreattur d'avoir demandé la permission d'y faire le ménage à sa mère, malgré l'interdiction stricte de son père. Il resta quelques minutes à observer cette pièce qui semblait représenter beaucoup pour Harry et essaya de comprendre pourquoi. Et c'est là qu'il vit des dizaines de photos magiques accrochées sur les murs.

S'approchant de celui qui lui faisait face pour les observer de plus près, il se figea sur place lorsqu'il se sentit observer de façon insistante et désagréable. Le coeur battant, le jeune garçon se tourna vers la porte, mais celle-ci était fermée. Respirant légèrement mieux, il continua de se diriger vers le mur qui l'intéressait, lorsqu'un léger raclement de gorge l'arrêta net en le faisant tressaillir. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas rêvé : il y avait bien quelqu'un dans la chambre.

« Puis-je vous demander, jeune Potter, ce que vous faites ici ? « demanda une voix glaciale.

Instinctivement, Albus Severus sortit sa baguette de son jean d'une main tremblante et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers la porte qui était toujours fermée. La voix soupira et lâcha sur un ton cassant :

« Sur votre gauche. «

Le jeune garçon pivota et vit deux portraits au dessus de la cheminée qu'il n'avait pas remarqués. Celui de gauche était vide sur une salle commune qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Gryffondor et dans celui de droite, un homme aux cheveux longs, gras et au nez crochu le toisait en attendant visiblement qu'il lui réponde. Il baissa instantanément sa baguette.

Albus Severus savait qui c'était. Son père l'évoquait toujours avec regret et il était depuis quelques années, devenu le Gardien de Serpentard.

Devant son manque de réaction, Severus Rogue leva un sourcil et se gratta une nouvelle fois la gorge en marmonnant que la prochaine fois qu'il verrait Harry, il lui demanderait pourquoi il avait donné son nom à un ahuri incapable de répondre à une simple question. Le jeune garçon secoua la tête, les joues rouges et balbutia :

« Je... Euh... Vous êtes... «

Le portrait de l'ancien directeur de Serpentard le toisa d'un air encore plus ennuyé.

« Vous êtes Severus Rogue ? « demanda Albus Severus d'une petite voix.

« Non, je suis Merlin l'Enchanteur, cela ne se voit pas ? « répondit ce dernier en ricanant.

Les joues du jeune garçon s'empourprèrent encore plus et il pensa un instant à revenir plus tard, quand le portrait serait vide.

« Non, je veux dire... Vous êtes celui qu'on parle dans les livres ? Le Mangemort qui a abandonné ses mauvaises habitudes par amour pour ma grand-mère ? «

Rogue ne répondit rien mais regarda son interlocuteur avec un intérêt soudain. Au bout d'un silence gênant, le portrait réiterra sa question.

« Que faites-vous ici ? Potter ne veut pas que l'on accède à cette pièce, même si j'ai remarqué une ou deux fois l'elfe de maison nettoyer.

- Je cherchais des photos...

- Cette pièce en regorge.

- De mon père à Poudlard lorsqu'il était Attrapeur. «

Rogue ne répondit rien mais paraissait légèrement surpris. Gêné, l'enfant détourna le regard.

« Vous voulez intégrer l'équipe ? Est-ce encore une rivalité entre maisons qui anime votre acte ? Vous devez savoir que le jeune Malfoy est Attrapeur de Serpentard depuis l'année dernière... «

Albus Severus le regarda d'un air étonné. Malfoy n'avait rien à voir avec sa décision. Que voulait-il dire ?

« Pourquoi ?

La rivalité entre Serpentard et Gryffondor a plus ou moins toujours existée. Beaucoup moins depuis ces dernières années, certes, mais elle est toujours là. On l'a souvent illustré avec la haine qui liait votre père à Draco Malfoy. «

Albus Severus en avait souvent entendu parler par son oncle Ron. Cette haine avait été tellement intense que beaucoup s'était demandé si ça ne cachait pas quelque chose d'encore plus profond.

« Non, ça n'a aucun rapport. J'ai toujours fait comme si Skorpius Malfoy n'existait pas.

- Dans ce cas, les photos que vous recherchez sont soit sur ce mur ( il lui désigna le mur qu'il voulait observer de plus près ) soit...

- Au dessus de l'armoire. Je sais, Maman me l'a dit. «

Rogue leva un sourcil et serra les dents.

« Ne me coupez pas la parole. Aucun élève n'a jamais osé. « susurra-t-il.

Albus Severus marmonna un « pardon « en baissant les yeux et lorsqu'il se décida une nouvelle fois à regarder le portrait, celui-ci ne représentait qu'un fond de toile vert émeraude. Haussant les épaules et légèrement soulagé, il se dirigea vers le mur aux photos.

Tout Poudlard y était représenté : la salle commune de Gryffondor avec ses fauteuils défoncés, la Grande Salle avec ses quatre longues tables, symbole des quatre maisons, les jardins avec le Saule Cogneur dans le quel son père avait un jour atterrit avec son oncle Ron et la voiture volante du père de ce dernier alors qu'ils avaient raté le Poudlard Express, le lac et le calmar géant, la Forêt Interdite, calme et obscure, la cabane de Hagrid et celle de son frère Graup... Il y avait aussi pleins de photos du célèbre trio, de son père et de sa mère tendrement enlacés, de Ron et Hermione se disputant, de l'Armée de Dumbledore, mais aussi des plus anciennes car il reconnut les Maraudeurs et une autre de Lily, sa grand-mère, et d'un étrange garçon au nez crochu. Instinctivement, Albus Severus se retourna vers le portrait de l'ancien directeur de Serpentard qui était toujours vide. Ca lui faisait bizarre de voir des choses qu'il cottoyait quasi quotidiennement à travers les yeux de son père.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il vit ce qui l'intéressait : un bout de parchemin avait été accroché à gauche du mur où il y était écrit d'une écriture fine et penchée le mot « Quidditch « . Mais il n'y en avait que trois et toutes représentaient la même chose à quelques années près : son père brandissant la coupe de Quidditch et l'équipe derrière lui hurlant de joie. Pourtant, il était sûr qu'il y en avait d'autres ; son frère le lui avait dit. Il se retourna et vit une grande boîte noire dépasser du sommet de l'armoire. Lui jetant un Sortilège d' Attraction, il la prit et s'installa sur le lit, fébrile.

Précautioneusement, il en retira le couvercle et y vit trois albums. Sur le premier était écrit « Papa et Maman « , sur le deuxième « Photos de mariage « et le dernier « Années Poudlard – Quidditch « . Délaissant les deux premiers, il saisit le troisième et un morceau de papier en tomba. Il n'y prêta aucune attention et ouvrit l'album.

Il fut extasié devant l'agilité et l'équilibre de son père. Et dire qu'il ne voulait plus remonter sur un balai pour des raisons connues de lui seul. Sa mère lui disait souvent à ce sujet qu'il voulait oublier des choses douloureuses qu'il avait vécu et paraissait toujours un peu triste après. Pourtant, Harry Potter avait été le meilleur et de loin, Attrapeur de Gryffondor, toutes générations confondues.

Entendant des pas dans l'escalier, Albus Severus se leva précipitemment et remit la boîte en place à l'aide d'un Sortilège d'expulsion. Il allait sortir en regardant machinalement le portrait de Severus Rogue lorsqu'il apperçut à côté du lit un morceau de parchemin : c'était celui qui était tombé de l'album quand il l'avait pris. De nature curieuse, il le saisit, le déplia et le lut :

_Oublions ça, Potter. C'était une erreur, une erreur grossière et nous le savons tous les deux._

_D. Malfoy_

Il n'y avait qu'une seule ligne écrite d'une écriture légèrement tremblante.

D. Malfoy... Comme Draco Malfoy ?

Il était censé haïr son père, alors pourquoi lui avait-il écrit ?

Une erreur grossière ?...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? «

Albus Severus sursauta violemment en regardant son père sur le pas de la porte, légèrement blème.

« Papa, je...

- J'avais pourtant bien stipulé de ne pas entrer dans cette pièce...

- Je... Je suis désolé, je voulais voir tes photos de Quidditch... «

Harry se radoucit lorsqu'il vit les yeux remplis de larmes de son fils.

« Tu demandes la prochaine fois. Prends-les, mais remets-les à leur place dans la soirée, ok ?

- Oui, Papa... Désolé...

- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé d'avoir été si abrupt... Que tiens-tu dans la main ? «

Le jeune garçon rougit violemment et essaya de cacher sa main derrière son dos, mais son père fut plus rapide et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir émerveiller devant ses réflexes.

Harry déplia le parchemin, le lit et se renferma aussitôt.

« Sors. « lui dit-il simplement.

Mais l'enfant ne bougea pas et semblait pétrifié. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une bétise, une énorme bétise.

« Sors. « siffla son père, essayant visiblement de retenir une intense colère.

« Papa, je... Pardon. « balbutia Albus la gorge serrée.

« SORS ! « hurla son père en le saisissant violemment par le bras pour le conduire en dehors de la pièce, serrant dans sa main le parchemin.

Albus eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir la porte de la chambre se claquer violemment.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit des pas précipités dans l'escalier au dessus de lui ; James et Lily arrivaient en trombes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? « demanda James hors d'haleine.

Lily ne dit rien mais regarda son frère les sourcils froncés, une peur véritable affichée sur le visage.

Albus Severus les regarda tour à tour, la bouche tremblante, les yeux baignés de larmes, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

Il ne savait pas... Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait regardé les photos, et puis il y avait eu cette lettre. Ou plutôt ce mot...

« Ne restons pas ici, murmura Lily fixant anxieusement la porte derrière son frère, allons dans le salon du premier étage, on y sera tranquilles. «

Albus Severus ne se fit pas prier, et descendit l'escalier derrère ses frère et soeur, des larmes coulant sur ses joues pâles. Arrivé, au salon, il se précipita sur le fauteuil en face de la cheminée, alors que James allait chercher deux chaises à l'autre bout de la pièce pour Lily et lui. Il sursauta légèrement quand sa soeur passa une main appaisante dans ses cheveux et se plongea dans ses yeux chocolat.

Elle avait toujours eu un élan maternel envers lui, depuis qu'elle était toute petite.

Il y avait toujours eu ce lien...

C'était dans sa chambre à elle qu'il se réfugiait lorsqu'il avait peur la nuit et se blottissait contre son corps rassurant, c'était elle qui le réconfortait quand James le faisait pleurer, c'était elle qui l'écoutait patiemment quand il avait des doutes en tête. C'était à lui qu'elle posait des tas de questions sur Poudlard.

Petit à petit, il se sentit plus léger et lui rendit doucement son sourire.

« Alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Pourquoi tu étais dans la chambre du Troisième étage ? Tu sais bien qu'il se met dans une colère noire quand on essaye de l'approcher. « lui dit James en s'assayant en face de lui.

Au souvenir de la colère de son père, Albus Severus sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes à nouveau.

« Je... Je cherchais quelque chose... « murmura-t-il en évitant le regard scrutateur de son frère.

« Dans cette chambre ?

- ... Oui... Quelque chose de Papa...

- Et tu ne pouvais pas attendre qu'il rentre, au lieu d'y aller toi-même ?

- James, arrête de l'agresser. Dit Lily d'un ton portecteur.

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle, Lily. Je voulais montrer à Papa mes progrès en Quidditch, ce soir. A cause de lui, ça ne se fera pas, il va rester enfermer dans cette chambre sordide toute la soirée ! «

James se leva et alla se planter devant la fenêtre, visiblement vexé, puis il rajouta :

« Il fout toujours tout en l'air de toute façon ! Il n'y avait que lui pour mettre Papa aussi en colère.

- Tu es injuste...

- Et toi, trop tolérante. Mais tu verras à la rentrée quand tu seras enfin à Poudlard. Tu verras tout ce qu'on dit sur lui et tu regretteras de l'avoir pour frère.

- James Sirius Potter, je ne te le permets pas ! s'écria Lily en s'élevant d'un bon. «

C'était la plus jeune, mais c'était aussi elle qui avait le plus de caractère. Elle disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait et n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche.

Albus Severus se boucha les oreilles. Il avait toujours eu horreur des disputes. Surtout quand elles étaient inutiles.

« Arrêtez ! se lamenta-t-il.

Sa soeur revint à lui et s'accroupit patiemment face au fauteuil. Doucement, elle lui décolla les mains des oreilles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? chuchota-t-elle.

Il vit son frère se retourner vers lui et le regarder férocement.

« Je... Je cherchais des photos. Maman m'a dit qu'elles étaient dans la chambre où s'enfermait toujours Papa, alors je...

- Alors tu n'as pas attendu qu'il rentre et tu y es allé tout seul ! répliqua James avec acidité.

- Tu aurais fait la même chose ! lui répondit Lily sur un ton sec.

L'aîné des Potter ouvrit la bouche mais ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer son frère cadet avec toute la haine dont il était capable.

« Et j'ai trouvé une lettre. souffla Albus Severus en baissant les yeux.

- Une lettre ? demanda James visiblement surpris. De qui ?

- Je ne sais pas... Il y avait écrit « D. Malfoy « .

James parut aussi interloqué que Lily.

« Malfoy ? Tu as dû faire erreur. Lui dit son aîné après un moment de silence.

- Al, ils se détestent depuis toujours, tout le monde sait ça ! répondit sa soeur.

- Je vous dis qu'il y avait écrit « Malfoy « , je n'ai pas rêvé.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça disait ?

- Je n'ai pas très bien compris. Il disait qu'ils avaient fait une grossière erreur qu'il fallait qu'ils oublient.

- Papa a sauvé la vie de Malfoy durant la guerre. Ca a peut-être un rapport... Ils se sont peut-être encore disputés et Malfoy a voulu faire de l'ironie. Si ce que tu dis est vrai et que Malfoy est à l'origine de sa colère, Papa va rester enfermé pendant des jours, je le sens bien venir, et adieu Quidditch !

- Décidément, James, tu ne penses qu'à toi ! C'est sans doute important pour que Papa se mette dans un état pareil. répliqua Lily. «

Albus n'était pas plus avancé que son frère et sa soeur sur la question. Il ne savait pas du tout ce que cette lettre signifiait, mais il était d'accord avec sa soeur : ça devait être très important pour son père s'il s'était mis dans une telle colère.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Il était bien décidé à le savoir, quitte à retourner en cachette dans la chambre du troisième étage... Et quitte à entrer en contact avec Skorpius Malfoy. Qui sait ? Peut-être que son père était plus bavard que le sien...


	2. Flash back

Coucou tout le monde les gens ! Alors comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Moi, eh bien pas trop mal, vu que j'ai fini un chapitre --' ! lol Bon, normalement, il va être mieux que le précédent, j'en suis un peu plus satisfaite. Vous allez découvrir certains trucs... Pas tout hein, faut garder le suspense ! lol

Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit... En espérant ne pas vous décevoir !

Un grand merci aux 254 personnes ( Oo ) qui m'ont lue au premier chapitre !

Bisooooous ! Place au chap' !

PS : Vous êtes allés lire **pilgrim67 **? lol

_A force de coeur j'ai fait de toi mon homme, de toi la flamme.  
A force de pleurs j'ai brisé tous les tabous, bradé mon âme,_

_Aux yeux des autres tu es mon antithèse, ma paraphrase.  
N'écoutons pas ces autres j'ai fait de toi mon ideal._

_ Vitaa_

**Le secret de mon père.**

**oOoOo - oOoOo**

_POV Harry_

**oOoOo – oOoOo **

Dès qu'il claqua la porte, Harry regretta son geste. Il fut tenté de sortir et d'aller rattrapper son fils dans l'escalier pour s'escuser une nouvelle fois.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute, à lui.

Son fils n'était au courrant de rien, il ne pouvait pas savoir... Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il avait eu entre les mains la preuve de son secret.

Sentant sa gorge se serrer et ses mains trembler, il se dirigea, tel un automate, vers le lit et s'allongea.

Il avait toujours le parchemin dans sa main.

Il le serrait toujours aussi désespérément.

Il ne voulait pas le lâcher, parce qu'il serait alors tenté de le relire encore et encore. Pendant des heures, comme ça lui arrivait souvent.

Il avait cru que s'il mettait ce mot dans un coin de sa mémoire, il finirait par s'effacer tout seul. Que le temps ferait son ouvrage. Alors il avait attendu. Et rien n'avait disparu.

Tout était toujours aussi présent...

Harry tourna la tête sur le côté et vit sur la table de nuit une photo de son mariage avec Ginny.

Elle était resplendissante... Elle semblait heureuse, et il était heureux de la voir sourire.

Ce jour-là, elle lui avait dit que c'était l'homme de sa vie, qu'elle n'aimerait personne d'autre, qu'il aurait toujours son coeur, et que ça avait toujours été ainsi. Et il lui avait répondu qu'il l'aimait, qu'il la rendrait heureuse, qu'il serait comblé de partager sa vie.

Et pourtant...

Il prit délicatement le cadre entre ses mains, et l'observa longuement.

Il était encore tenté de le faire...

Dès qu'il entrait dans cette pièce, il était tenté de le faire...

_Le faire apparaître..._

Lentement, Harry prit sa baguette magique, une vague de culpabilité le submergeant déjà. Puis, il posa le cadre en face de lui sur le lit, sa baguette toujours en main.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un prétexte pour ne pas le faire.

Il fallait qu'il se résonne comme à chaque fois il tentait de se résonner.

Il fallait qu'il se dise que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il arriverait à oublier. Mais à chaque fois, il échouait.

A chaque fois, la photo de son mariage disparaissait pour faire place à_son_ visage.

Et à chaque fois, il pleurait.

Devant sa faiblesse, devant _sa_ beauté. Devant ses souvenirs.

Il avait honte de se cacher de cette façon. Honte de ne pas l'avoir avoué une fois de plus à sa femme.

Parce que Ginny était au courrant... De son secret... Elle savait tout, ( ou presque ) il le lui avait desuite avoué...

Et elle avait pleuré... Pleuré...

_**O - Flash back - O –**_

_Harry était rentré tard ce soir-là. Il avait longtemps erré dans les rues, il avait longtemps réfléchi._

_Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire..._

_Il avait ouvert doucement la porte, espérant que Ginny était déjà couchée, qu'elle ne lui poserait pas de questions, qu'elle ne s'appercevrait de rien._

_Il avait lentement gravi les marches de l'escalier dans un état second, essayant d'éloigner ces souvenirs encore trop présents qui l'assayaient._

_Mais les lumières dans la chambre étaenit encore allumées... Elle l'attendait..._

_« Où étais-tu ? lui avait-elle demandé sur un ton dur. Harry, j'étais morte d'inquiétude, où étais-tu ?_

_- ... Tu sais bien... Sur la tombe de Severus. C'est l'anniversaire de sa mort aujourd'hui. Ca fait cinq ans..._

_- Et tu rentres à trois heures du matin ?_

_- ... Je... J'avais besoin de réfléchir... lui répondit-il en détournant le regard._

_- Harry, regarde-moi !... Regarde-moi !_

_Avec réticence, il leva les yeux vers elle, et vit qu'elle retenait à grand peine ses larmes._

_" Tu me caches quelque chose.._

_- Non, Gin, je te jure..._

_- HARRY !_

_Il fallait qu'il lui dise... Qu'il lui dise qui il avait rencontré sur la tombe de l'ancien Maître des Potions, mais serait-il seulement capable de tout lui expliquer ?_

_« J'ai rencontré Draco à Poudlard. « _

_Sa voix avait tremblé lorsqu'il avait prononcé son nom. Il se sentait perdu, il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, mais elle allait vouloir savoir la vérité, et il serait obligé de lui avouer. Il avait toujours détesté le mensonge..._

_« Draco ? « murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée._

_Lentement, Harry leva les yeux vers sa femme. Elle avait les yeux dans le vide et pleurait silencieusement. Il se précipita vers elle pour la consoler, mais elle eut un mouvement de recul et le fusilla du regard à travers ses larmes._

_« Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom ?_

_- ... Depuis... Cet après-midi. Chuchota-t-il. « _

_La tristesse de sa femme le submergea, et il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier à son tour. Il avait tellement honte..._

_« Que s'est –il passé ? lui demanda la rousse après un moment de silence tendu._

_- ... Je lui ai parlé._

_- Ensuite ?_

_- ... C'est tout._

_- ENSUITE ! Je sais que tu me mens, je le vois dans tes yeux, Potter... Tu ne m'as pas.. Tu ne m'as pas..._

_- ... Pas exactement. admit-il « _

_**- O – Fin du flash- back – O –**_

Et elle l'avait gifflé. De toutes ses forces. De toute sa fureur. De toute sa détresse.

Et elle avait pleuré en le martelant de coups.

Harry avait essayé de la consoler, de retenir ses poignets, de lui dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, qu'il ne recommencerait plus, qu'il ne supportait pas de la voir malheureuse.

Et il avait pleuré avec elle...

Et il s'était quand même souvenu de son secret à moitié avoué.

Se souvenant de cette nuit qu'il considérait comme l'une des pires de sa vie, Harry serra encore plus le morceau de parchemin dans sa main et se laissa gagner par la colère.

Il voulait _lui_ en vouloir...

De toute son âme, il voulait lui en vouloir d'avoir failli briser ainsi son mariage.

De lui avoir fait perdre la tête durant quelques minutes, et surtout de l'avoir laissé faire...

Il lui en voulait d'être aussi présent au bout de vingt ans.

Il lui en voulait d'être revenu dans sa vie il y a trois ans, sur le quai de la Gare King's Cross.

Il lui en voulait d'espérer cette date tous les ans, ainsi que celle des vacances d'été.

Il lui en voulait de compter les jours comme un adolescent en manque.

Il lui en voulait d'avoir envie de reprendre contact avec lui, de savoir si lui, avait tout oublié.

Il lui en voulait d'être aussi présent dans sa vie, alors qu'il ne le voyait presque pas...

Harry sentit une présence dans la pièce et leva machinalement le regard vers les deux portraits qui lui faisaient face au dessus de la cheminée.

Severus Rogue le regardait d'un oeil grave.

L'ex-Gryffondor détourna ses yeux, il avait toujours été persuadé que l'ancien Directeur de Serpentard, malgré le fait qu'il soit mort, pouvait utiliser la Légilimencie sur lui à travers ses portraits.

« Vous pleurez ?

Non !

Des gouttes d'eau coulent de vos yeux, alors ! railla le maître des Potions. «

Harry le regarda, excédé.

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler !

- Vous êtes sûr ? C'est ce que vous dites à chaque fois...

- Je ne vous ai jamais rien révélé.

- Mais je vous ai vu pleuré... Je connais vos blessures et vos faiblesses.

- ... Pas toutes. « murmura Harry.

Il reporta son attention sur la photo de son mariage... Oh oui... il était tenté.

« Ce cadre représente beaucoup pour vous. Vous le regardez à chaque fois que vous venez ici. Reprit le portrait au bout d'un moment de silence.

- ... C'est mon mariage...

- Et quelque chose d'autre. Vous utilisez toujours un Sortilège de Désillusion dessus. «

Harry leva une nouvelle fois son regard vers Severus Rogue. Pourquoi était-il toujours aussi transparent pour lui ?

« Je suis très observateur, nuance. Fit le maître des potions.

- J'en étais sûr !

- Pardon ?

- Que vous lisiez dans mes pensées !

- Vous n'avez jamais été très doué pour fermer votre esprit, Potter, c'est un jeu d'enfants que de lire dans votre tête. Cependant, je ne sais pas ce que vous cachez dans ce cadre.

- Vous n'avez qu'à le lire !

- Oui, c'est ce que j'essaye de faire à chaque fois, mais c'est très flou. Ce n'est pas possible que ce soit ce que je vois.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous n'avez jamais pensé à Draco Malfoy de cette façon ! «

Harry ressentit alors une pression au niveau de son coeur et reporta son attention sur le cadre. Et _il_ était là... Il lisait sous le gros chêne près de la berge du lac à Poudlard...

Sa respiration s'accéléra quand ses doigts touchèrent le verre et après toutes ces années, il ne comprenait toujours pas cet émoi qui le saisissait quand il le voyait. Surtout que cette photo datait de Poudlard... Mais c'était la seule qu'il avait.

La seule devant la quelle ses rêves interdits prenaient formes.

La seule devant la quelle il se caressait.

La seule devant la quelle il oubliait sa tristesse qui l'assayait.

« Je n'avais donc pas tord. «

Harry sursauta. Il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas seul avec ses souvenirs.

« Vous êtes encore là , vous ?

- Surveillez votre ton...

- Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille !

- Pour pleurer comme à chaque fois !

- POUR ME SOUVENIR ! hurla le Survivant. «

Rogue le regarda fixement. Son expression semblait lui crier : « j'ai gagné, tu as craché le morceau. «

Des larmes de fureur coulaient à présent sur les joues d'Harry et son coeur lui tambourinait fort la poitrine. Il voulait être seul... C'était tout.

« Laissez-moi... S'il vous plaît. « murmura-t-il.

Severus Rogue le regarda encore quelques secondes avant de se lever et de disparaître de son cadre.

Respirant plus profondément, Harry s'allongea, et posa la photo qui représentait Draco Malfoy sur son coeur et ferma les yeux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, lorsqu'il se sentit quelque peu appaisé, il déplia le morceau de parchemin et observa l'écriture tremblante.

_Une grossière erreur..._

Pour lui, ça avait été tout sauf une erreur.

Un moment de doute ; oui...

Un moment magique ; oui...

Un moment ambigu ; oui...

Un moment désespéré ; oui, aussi...

Mais pas une erreur... pas une erreur.

Et c'est sur cette pensée, qu'il sentit le sommeil l'emmener sur d'autres rives. Avec à l'esprit une image bien précise : la confusion et l'envie dans les yeux gris...

**oOoOo – oOoOo**

**Voilàààààà ! Fini pour le chapitre 2... Hmmm... Ne pas m'envoyer des menaces de mort parce que je n'ai pas encore révélé le secret... lol Mais vous devez quand même deviner ce que c'est... nan :p Merci encore de m'avoir lue et de vos commentaires, et à la prochaine fois ! Prochain chapitre, on va voir ce qu'il se passe du côté des efants ! Bizzzzzzz**


	3. Un plan échaffaudé

Note de moi : Coucou tout le monde ! Alors comment ça va ? moi, comme d'habitude, ça va ! lol Je viens de finir un petit chapitre spécialement pour vous, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que pour mon histoire, je vais inventer les noms des enfants des personnages de la saga, comme vous allez pouvoir le voir dans ce chapitre... Mais ceux dont je serai sûre, évidemment, je les laisserai tels quels lol.

Voili, voilou... Place aux choses sérieuses maintenant : le chap' ! lol

Bonne lecture à vous et merci de vos commentaires ! Ca me fait toujours aussi plaisir. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui me lisent ( sans laissé de commentaire. Pas bien :p )

_La curiosité est souvent un mauvais schroumpf. _

_ Schroumpf à Lunettes._

**Le secret de mon père.**

**oOoOo – oOoOo**

_POV Albus Severus._

**oOoOo - oOoOo**

C'était durant le repas du soir que Ginny pénétra dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd. Elle remarqua desuite l'absence inhabituelle de son mari et fronça les sourcils en regardant ses enfants alors que Kreattur accourrait vers elle pour lui enlever sa cape.

« Où est votre père ? «

James, Lily, Albus et même Kreattur levèrent à l'unisson leur index vers le plafond sans rien dire : c'était leur code quand Harry se trouvait dans la chambre du Troisième Etage.

Ginny s'efforça à grand peine de retenir un soupir d'exaspération et s'attabla. C'était inutile de s'énerver ; elle savait que ça ne servirait strictement à rien.

« C'est à cause d'Albus. Dit James en se servant à boire.

- James... commença Lily.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Répliqua Albus Severus en regardant sa mère.

- Tu parles !

- James !

- Tu es allé dans la chambre du Troisième Etage pour chercher les photos ? demanda Ginny à son plus jeune fils.

- Les photos ? Quelles photos ?

- James !

- De Quidditch. J'ai cru comprendre que ton frère voulait être Attrappeur à la rentrée. «

Albus essaya de se faire tout petit sur sa chaise, alors qu'il entendait son frère aîné se pencher pour l'observer. L'enfant concentra tous ses efforts pour ne pas rougir.

« Toi ? « fit simplement James.

Son ton était étrangement calme.

« Et pourquoi pas moi ? La place est libre vu que Norrington ne sera plus là à la rentrée ; il a fini Poudlard. murmura son frère.

- C'est vrai, James ! Pourquoi pas lui ? Tu ne l'as jamais vu sur un balai, après tout.

- Mais Maman ! Tu as vu son physique ? Une rafale de vent le ferait envoler en Islande !

- Justement ! Plus l'Attrappeur est petit et mince, plus il monte vite en altitude et plus il prend de la vitesse. Je suis étonnée que tu ne sâches pas ça et je pense que ton frère a toutes ses chances ; il a beaucoup de votre père. Et puis c'est votre cousin Fred qui est Capitaine de l'équipe d'après ce que je sais, ça sera donc à lui de décider.

- Il n'a aucune chance ! Fred sera encore plus sévère vu que Norrington a laissé filé le Vif sous le nez de Lostburry, l'Attrappeur de Poufsouffle, lors de la finale l'année dernière.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as râté deux fois de suite les éliminatoires de ce poste que ça sera aussi son cas. Répliqua Lily au tac au tac. «

Ginny esquissa un sourire en voyant les joues de son fils aîné s'empourprer.

« Cessons là cette conversation. Il nous reste moins d'une semaine avant la rentrée à Poudlard, il faudrait songer à aller sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Oui ! Il faut que je renouvelle mon nécessaire d'entretien à balai ; je n'en ai plus. Et aussi m'acheter un nouveau chaudron. Alix m'a encore fait exploser le mien l'année dernière.

- Je vois qu'il est aussi doué que Neville en Potions.

- Tel père, tel fils. Mais il hérité de l'intelligence de Luna, vu que c'est un Serdaigle. Il reste très fort en théorie. Mais son truc, c'est l'Enchantement. Il arrive à faire des choses épatantes.

- Ca serait bien de les inviter avant la rentrée, ça changerait les idées de tout le monde. Comme ça tu pourras discuter avec Vénus, Lily. N'oublie pas qu'elle entre aussi à Poudlard, cette année.

- Oh oui ! J'espère que l'on sera dans la même maison ! Si elle va à Serdaigle, c'est fort possible.

- Tu ne veux pas être avec nous à Gryffondor ? lui demanda Albus Severus sur un ton surpris.

- J'aime beaucoup l'idée d'être intelligente. Lui répondit la jeune rousse sur un ton rêveur. «

Albus Severus éclata de rire suivis de près par son frère et sa mère.

« Quoi ? demanda Lily

- Tante Hermione était l'une des élèves les plus brillantes de Poudlard et elle est allée à Gryffondor. Ce n'est pas parce que tu vas à Serdaigle que tu vas être un cerveau sur pattes. Lui dit Ginny avec un sourire.

- Je n'ai pas l'esprit assez tordu pour aller à Serpentard de toute façon. «

A la mention de la maison des Serpents, Albus Severus se rappela le regard scrutateur de Severus Rogue et le nom de Draco Malfoy. Peut-être que sa mère pourrait le renseigner ? Il décida tout de même d'aborder le sujet en douceur.

« Maman... Pourquoi y a-t-il toujours eu une rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard ? «

Toutes les attentions de la pièce se tournèrent vers lui. Même Kreattur qui s'affairait à sortir du feu son ragoût aux rognons.

« Eh bien... Ca remonte au temps des fondateurs eux-même, me semble-t-il. Ils étaient très proches et un jour, ils ont eu un désaccord quand Serpentard a proposé le Choixpeau Magique et donc, les quatre maisons. Godric Gryffondor ne voulait pas car cela créerait inévitablement une rivalité entre les élèves. Rowena Serdaigle a trouvé l'idée intéressante. Poufsouffle ne s'est pas prononcée. Voyant qu'il était le seul à ne pas être d'accord avec Salazar Serpentard, Gryffondor finit par céder et offrit même son chapeau. Serpentard lui donna la parole, Serdaigle, l'intelligence et Poufsouffle le sens de l'équité.

- Mais à partir de ce jour-là, continua james, l'amitié qui unissait Gryffondor et Serpentard s'est peu à peu détériorée.

- Oui. Parce que Serpentard ne voulait que des Sang Purs dans l'école. Les seuls, à son avis, dignes d'apprendre la magie. Rajouta Ginny après avoir remercié Kreattur qui remplissait son assiette.

- Et Gryffondor voulait accepter tout enfant ayant des capacités magiques. Fit Albus en piquant dans son assiette.

- Exactement. Approuva sa mère.

- Mais cette histoire s'est passée il y a plus de mille ans ! Pourquoi cette rivalité existe-t-elle encore aujourd'hui ? «

Ginny réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre.

« Je n'en sais rien. C'est vrai que c'est stupide cette réputation. Peut-être à cause de Voldemort... De tous ses adeptes qui sont passés par cette maison : les Black, les Lestrange, les Rosier, les Parkinson...

- Les Malfoy ? fit Albus Severus sur un ton innocent. «

A ce nom, il vit sa mère se raidir quelque peu et échangea un regard inquiet avec Lily.

« Oui... Les Malfoy.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas... Tu es bizarre tout à coup.

- Ce n'est pas un nom que j'aime prononcer.

- Parce qu'il est lié à Papa ? «

Albus regretta desuite sa question au regard surpris de sa mère.

« C'est vrai que Draco Malfoy a toujours été l'ennemi juré de votre père. « admit-elle.

L'enfant sentit le regard de son frère aîné qui semblait lui dire : « Qui avait raison ? « .

« Et pourquoi ? se risqua Albus sans y prêter attention.

-... Question d'orgueuil, j'imagine.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en discuter, Albus Severus ! «

Le jeune gryffon n'insista pas. Lorsque sa mère l'appelait par son prénom en entier, c'était parce qu'elle commençait à s'impatienter. Mais il n'était pas plus avancé. Il le savait déjà que Draco Malfoy avait été l'ennemi juré de son père ( James le lui avait dit un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi ).

Le reste du repas se passa dans un silence lourd seulement interrompu par les remerciements chuchotés à l'encontre de Kreattur, qui avait l'air d'être sur une bascule à force de s'incliner toutes les deux minutes.

Albus Severus et Lily se levèrent les premiers pour rejoindre leur chambre alors que james profitait de leur départ pour demander à leur mère si elle voulait bien venir observer ses progrès en Quidditch qu'il avait fait au cours de l'été. Les deux autres n'entendirent pas sa réponse, et gravirent les quatre étages qui les séparaient de leur chambre. Arrivés au Troisième Etage, Albus s'immobilisa quelques instants et regarda la porte de l'antre de son père. Il réprima un sanglot qui fit retourner sa soeur ; elle n'avait pas fait attention qu'il s'était arrêté. Doucement, elle redescendit les marches et le prit par les épaules. Elle était étonnemment grande pour son âge et faisait presque la même taille que lui.

« Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Tu sais bien que cette pièce est très importante pour lui.

- Je ne lui en veux pas.

- Alors ne reste pas là et raconte-moi plutôt ce que tu y as vu. Tu es le seul de cette maison à y être entré. A part lui, bien entendu. Je pensais qu'il utilisait des Charmes de protection...

- Et Kreattur.

- Quoi ? Quoi « Kreattur « ?

- Je disais : personne à part lui, moi et Kreattur n'est entré dans cette pièce. Lui répéta Albus en reprenant l'ascenssion de l'escalier.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Severus Rogue me l'a dit. «

Ils étaient arrivés au Quatrième Etage et le jeune Potter se dirigeait à présent vers la deuxième porte sur droite, Lily sur ses talons.

Les murs de la chambre d'Albus Severus étaient recouverts de posters de Quidditch pour la plus part. A côté de son lit à tentures rouges et or se trouvait une grande banière de Poudlard que Lily ne pu s'empêcher de regarder avec un petit sourire. Sur la table de nuit, il y avait trois photos : l'une représentait la famille Weasley au complet ( il y avait tellement de monde qu'ils étaient obligés de se serrer les uns contre les autres pour tenir dessus tous ensemble ), une autre du jeune garçon avec Hagrid et Graup devant la Forêt Interdite ( Graup secouant maladroitement sa main avec un sourire radieux ) et la dernière était une photo de lui avec son frère, sa soeur et ses parents. Voyant le sourire paisible de son père, Albus eut un pincement au coeur. Il s'assit sur son lit, Lily en face de lui.

« Tu as vu Severus Rogue ? lui demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

- Oui.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Arrêtez avec cette question !

- Bon, bon... Je voulais juste savoir. Mais tu as oublié un énorme détail : il est mort il y a plus de vingt ans.

- Il y avait son portrait.

- Papa a son portrait ?!

- Je viens de te le dire ! s'agaça le jeune garçon.

- Et... Tu lui as parlé ? «

Albus réprima un frisson au souvenir de la sensation du regard perçant.

« Oui... murmura-t-il.

- Et tu lui as dit quoi ?

- Pas grand chose...

- ... Peut-être que... Lui, il sait. Pourquoi Papa a été en colère tout à l'heure. »

Albus la regarda, inteloqué.

« Lily ! Tu es un génie !

- Je sais ! Digne de Serdaigle ! répondit-elle en levant le menton.

- Il suffit de retourner discrètement dans la chambre...

- ... Tu ne crois pas qu'il va poser des Charmes de protection pour que tu ne tentes pas d'y rerentrer ?

- Je demanderai à Kreattur, alors !

- ... Je ne sais pas, Al...

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi il est comme ça ?

- ... Oui, mais...

- Alors, on va le faire ! Ou je le ferai tout seul. Et si ça ne marche pas, j'ai un dernier recours.

- Ah bon ?

- Skorpius Malfoy.

- Al, je ne crois pas que le fils de Malfoy...

- Je verrai bien ! Tu es avec moi ? «

Lily acquéça timidement, comme avec réticence.

« Ok... Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire... «

**oOoOo – oOoOo**

**Voilà ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Non, non s'il vous plaît, ne pleurez pas :p J'espère avoir attisé votre curiosité. Je vous promets pas mal de rebondissements, Albus et Lily ne sont pas au bout de leur surprise... Prochain chapitre, bien sûr, Harry... Qui sait... Il va peut-être vous avoué son secret ? Je vais en discuter avec lui... lol**

**Bisous ! Et merci encore ! **


	4. Quelque chose d'impossible à oublier

Note de moi : coucou tout le monde ! Oui, oui je sais ! Oui, j'ai vu la date --' ! Ca fait un mois que je n'ai pas updaté, j'ai vu ça tout à l'heure... Mille pardons, franchement, je suis honteuse, je ne pensais pas que ça faisait autant de temps... Alors voilà notre fameux quatrième chapitre, avec pas mal de révélations, comme vous allez vous en rendre compte très vite. J'espère que ça vous plaira... J'ai eu un mal fou à le finir, pour être franche, je l'ai recommencé 3 fois --' Je laisse cette version, c'est celle que je préfère.

Un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs et à mes reviewers !

**Note personnelle pour Bamboo : faut qu'on parle, j'aimerais bien avoir ton mail, s'il te plaît, alors si tu repasses par là... Euh, je te rassure, c'est pas pour t'engueuler mdr ! **

Quand le jour me réveille et qu'il m'offre encore ses plus beaux éclats  
Le vide est le même tu n'es plus là  
Dans le monde de mes someils je respire  
Mais je sais que je n'vis pas  
Plus rien n'est pareil  
Quand tu n'es plus là

Amel Bent

**oOoOo – oOoOo**

Le secret de mon père.

**oOoOo - oOoOo**

Quelque chose d'impossible à oublier.

**oOoOo - oOoOo**

Cela faisait bien deux heures que Severus Rogue attendait patiemment que quelqu'un veuille bien allumer les lumières ou tout du moins un feu dans la pièce où il se trouvait. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait une peur quelconque du noir, mais le temps s'écoulait et il allait falloir qu'il regagne bientôt son portrait de la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Mac Gonagall lui avait suffisemment fait assez de remarques suite à ses escapades beaucoup trop souvent répétées selon les élèves. Il avait pourtant bien stipulé qu'il ne voulait pas être le Gardien de Serpentard...

Il commençait se demander s'il n'allait pas revenir faire un tour au Square Grimmaurd lorsque la porte située sur sa droite s'ouvrir enfin dans un sonore grincement.

Les lumières s'allumèrent sur Draco Malfoy qui ne lui prêta aucune attention, comme à son habitude. Le blond s'avança devant sa bibliothèque et fit mine de chercher un livre sur les étagères. Au bout de quelques minutes, il en prit un de petite taille et vint s'installer dans le fauteuil en face de la cheminée que dominait le portrait de Severus Rogue. Ses traits tirés et ses cernes prouvaient qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Mais Severus en avait l'habitude, c'était comme ça depuis des années.

Le portrait patienta quelques instants et finit par se gratter la gorge face au manque de réaction de l'ex-Serpentard.

Draco tourna la page de son livre, et leva enfin ses yeux gris vers lui. Malgré le temps, les traits de son visage restaient tout de même angéliques, presque parfaits. Ses yeux avaient perdu de leur éclat, et sa bouche était devenue dure. Plus que jamais, Severus Rogue trouva qu'il ressemblait à son père.

« Je vous attendai plus tôt que ça, lui dit Draco sans préambule.

Severus serra les dents : il venait à peine d'arriver qu'il l'agressait déjà. Ce n'était pas lui qui venait d'attendre plus de deux heures dans le noir.

« Veuillez m'escuser ; j'ai cru vous voir à l'instant franchir la porte de cette pièce. Lui répondit-il avec sarcasme.

Draco ne répondit rien, mais ses yeux se rétrécirent quelque peu.

« Alors ? finit-il par demander en posant délicatement son livre à côté de lui.

- Alors quoi ?

- Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire !... Est-il venu ?

- Je ne serai pas là si ça n'avait pas été le cas. «

L'ex-Serpentard détourna un instant les yeux et se passa une main tremblante devant son visage. Il resta un instant dans cette position et repporta son attention sur le portrait.

Vingt ans que le même manège se produisait quasiment tous les jours.

Un jour, Mac Gonagall lui avait annoncé qu'on allait faire deux copies de son portrait du bureau directorial. Que l'une d'elle irait à Harry Potter et que l'autre irait à Draco Malfoy. Il avait alors pensé que Potter voulait régler certaines choses qu'il n'avait pas réussies à faire du temps de son vivant. Ou bien qu'il voulait lui poser des questions sur la relation qu'il avait eu autrefois avec sa mère. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Harry était venu un soir peu de temps après le cinquième anniversaire de sa mort et l'avait emmené au Square Grimmaurd où il l'avait accroché dans la chambre du Troisième Etage. Severus avait bien vite compris que cette pièce symbolisait le passé que le Survivant n'arrivait pas à oublier.

Au début, il ne lui parlait pas, passant et repassant devant lui comme s'il n'existait pas. Et puis un soir, il était venu lui parler d'amour. Il avait monologué pendant des heures, et le portrait l'avait patiemment écouté... Plus ou moins d'une oreille distraite ; ce n'était pas son sujet favori de conversation.

Severus Rogue avait alors comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Draco Malfoy. Parce que quand il se confiait à lui, ce n'était que pour parler du blond.

Son deuxième portrait était déjà dans le Manoir Malfoy depuis quelques mois déjà lorsque Draco était venu le voir pour la première fois, et il y passait juste une fois de temps en temps par curiosité. Jusqu'au jour où ce dernier aussi, lui avait parlé d'Harry Potter. Il lui avait dit qu'il savait que l'ex-Gryffondor avait également son portrait et qu'il voulait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour lui.

Sans lui poser de questions.

Il voulait qu'il lui raconte tout ce qu'il faisait devant lui et tout ce qu'il lui disait.

Severus avait bien cherché à savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux pour que son ton change aussi radicalement à la mention d'Harry Potter. Parce que, lors qu'il lui en parlait, c'était toujours avec une certaine douceur, il fallait bien le reconnaître, voire de la nostalgie. Certains soirs, il en parlait aussi avec morve et amertume, mais il finissait toujours par s'adoucir.

Alors, il lui avait raconté ses secrets. Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi il faisait ça, il sentait juste que l'homme qui l'écoutait était apaisé, rassuré à la mention d'Harry Potter.

Mais l'ancien Maître des Potions se sentait toujours comme un agent double qui trahissait le peu de confiance qu'avait Harry en lui.

« Que fait-il ? chuchota Malfoy en le sortant de ses pensées.

- Pourquoi ne pas le demander vous même ? «

Draco eut un rire sans joie en dévisageant le portrait.

« Il me semble que si vous êtes ici, c'est pour me donner de ses nouvelles.

- De ses nouvelles ?... On dirait que vous parlez d'un ami de longue date. Mais ce n'est pourtant pas de cette façon que vous voyez Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? «

Draco se leva et soupira en allant de nouveau devant sa bibliothèque.

« Vous savez, Professeur Rogue, le passé est beaucoup plus difficile qu'on ne le pense à oublier. «

Severus sourit à la mention de « professeur « . Draco ( tout comme Harry ) l'avait toujours appelé ainsi et n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à être plus familier avec lui.

« Et Harry Potter... en fait intégralement partie, j'en ai bien peur.

- Que s'est-il passé il y a vingt ans ? finit par demander Rogue d'un ton patient.

- Votre curiosité vous perdra...

- Ma curiosité ne peut pas me perdre : je suis déjà perdu depuis plus de vingt ans.

- C'est vrai... Il y a vingt ans, il s'est produit ce qui est à l'origine de mes insomnies actuelles. Quelque chose qui n'aurait peut-être pas dû se passer... Non pas peut-être, c'est sûr... Mais c'est arrivé. J'ai fait quelque chose que jamais je n'aurais cru faire, et j'ai regardé Harry Potter comme jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir le regarder... A cause de simples mots. Mais je ne veux pas me souvenir. N'essayez pas de me faire souvenir de quelque chose que je voudrais oublier, vu qu'il a fait un trait dessus.

- Potter n'est pas heureux.

- Très bien ! C'est un point que nous avons en commun alors...

- A cause de vous !

- Il vous l'a dit ?

- Alors, vous ne pouvez pas savoir...

- Je l'ai lu dans sa tête !

- Vraiment ? Eh bien vous devez connaître notre souvenir en commun.

- Je ne peux que supposer que vous avez eu une liaison. «

Draco se retourna si vite vers le portrait, que ce dernier en fut surpris. Rapidement, le blond s'avança vers lui. Pour la première fois depuis des années, ce dernier plongea ses iris gris dans les yeux noirs. Rogue ne savait pas très bien où voulait en venir son ancien élève, mais il ne tarda pas à le découvrir quand celui-ci lui murmura :

« Eh bien... Lisez-le. «

Le professeur Rogue fut un instant déstabilisé devant ce retournement de situation. Il voyait les pupilles entourées de gris dilatées, des veines rouges tout autour... Il était tenté... Oui, il était tenté de plonger dans ses plus sombres secrets... Mais il ne put s'y résoudre et détourna le regard.

Draco ricana en voyant sa réaction.

« Dommage... Je vous donnais votre chance. « Murmura-t-il.

Le portrait ne répondit pas et le blond prolongea ce silence pesant quelques instants.

« Je n'aime pas les silences. Dit-il en s'asseyant à nouveau devant la cheminée sous le portrait.

- J'aurais cru comprendre pourtant que c'était votre mot préféré.

- Détrompez-vous... J'en ai une sainte horreur.

- Ce n'est pas avec moi que vous devriez avoir cette conversation.

- Vous voulez que j'aille le voir ? A quoi bon cela servirait ?... Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor dans l'âme, je ne l'ai jamais été. J'ai toujours préféré la facilité que d'affronter la dure réalité.

- ... J'ai rarement vu une âme aussi torturée que la vôtre. « lui dit Rogue.

Draco sourit.

« Vous en a-t-il déjà parlé ? « lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Rogue soupira ; cette question, il la lui posait à chaque fois qu'ils abordaient le sujet.

« Vous savez très bien la réponse de cette question...

- J'ai toujours eu un doute dessus. Avoua le blond.

- ... Vous avez tort !

- C'est ce que vous me répondez à chaque fois.

- Alors croyez-moi !

- Non... Vous avez toujours eu un don pour mentir. Vous avez même réussi à dupper le Seigneur des Ténèbres durant des années.

- Vous aurez voulu qu'il tue l'amour de votre vie ? «

Pour la seconde fois en l'espace de quelques minutes, les yeux gris croisèrent les iris noirs. Draco l'observait, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose qui ne sortait pas de sa gorge.

« Je... Je vous interdis de dire ça. Murmura-t-il d'une voix étrangement brisée. Il n'est pas ce que vous dites. Il est juste... Un fantôme du passé, pour qui j'ai ressenti quelque chose de fort, d'inexplicable durant quelques minutes. «

Severus Rogue observa à son tour son ancien élève. Il avait l'air brisé, perdu. Il était vivant que parce que son coeur battait douloureusement.

« Racontez-moi... Pensez à votre coeur qui sera moins lourd après.

- ... Vous pensez... Qu'il est possible d'aimer quelqu'un toute sa vie ?

- ... Oui... Et même au delà.

- Vous savez de quoi vous parlez, n'est-ce pas ?

- ... En effet.

- Comment sait-on ?...

- ... Quand on se trouve dans le même état que vous. «

Draco eut un sourire amer, mais ne répondit pas. Il fronça les sourcils, comme pour s'obliger à oublier, et l'ancien Maître des Potions vit avec effarement une larme couler sur sa joue droite.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous ne préférez pas lire ?

- ... S'il y a certaines choses que vous ne voulez pas me révéler, il ne vaut mieux pas.

- Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable.

- Prenez votre temps...

- En avez-vous devant vous ?

- J'en aurai toujours devant moi. Lui répondit Rogue en pensant vaguement à la fureur de Mac Gonagall quand on lui apprendrait qu'il n'était toujours pas revenu.

- Très bien... Mais ne m'interrompez pas !

- Ce n'est pas mon intention...

- Et n'essayez pas d'entrer dans mon esprit !

- Ce n'est pas mon intention... répéta l'ancien directeur.

- ... C'était il y a treize ans...

_**O - Flash Back - O –**_

_Draco marchait paisiblement dans les jardins de Poudlard en direction des tombaux des deux directeurs. C'était la première fois en cinq ans qu'il s'y rendait. Il y avait déjà pensé, ça oui. Mais il n'avait jamais trouvé le temps, ou plutôt, il n'avait jamais trouvé la force de s'y rendre. Il s'était décidé le matin-même, sur un coup de tête. Il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi ce jour-là. Il n'avait pas voulu analyser ses pensées et ses arguments. Il avait voulu y aller, alors il s'y était rendu._

_Quelle étrange sensation avait-il ressenti en revoyant le château légendaire._

_Que de souvenirs étaient revenus à la surface ; son entrée à l'école, son soulagement à l'annonce du Choipeaux Magique qui le mettait à Serpentard, ses premiers émois... Voldemort... La guerre... Et Harry Potter._

_Tout ce qu'il avait cru avoir laissé derrière lui, lui était revenu en mémoire avec une force sournoise._

_Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il avait apperçu quelqu'un qui se receuillait également sur les tombeaux de Rogue et Dumbledore que l'on avait enterré côte à côte._

_Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, son coeur avait battu un peu plus vite dans sa poitrine, et il avait ralenti le pas, sans pour autant lâcher l'homme du regard. Car c'était bien un homme qui se tenait devant les stèles blanches. Un homme qu'il craignait de revoir si tôt..._

_Lorsque ce dernier se tourna vers lui, il n'était plus qu'à une trentaine de mètres des deux tombeaux. Il avait eu de plus en plus de mal à respirer, et des larmes lui étaient montées doucement aux yeux. Devant lui, Draco avait les trois personnes qui avaient été le plus attachées à lu, d'une façon ou d'une autre._

_Dumbledore..._

_Il avait tenté de le tuer. Et dire qu'il s'était senti capable de le faire..._

_Rogue..._

_Il avait toujours été là pour lui..._

_Et Harry Potter..._

_Il l'avait tellement haï... Tellement haï... Une haine réciproque qu'on évoquerait plus tard dans des tas de bouquins. Mais le Survivant lui avait sauvé la vie... Et ça, il n'avait jamais pu l'oublier._

_L'ancien Serpentard sentit le peu de courage qu'il avait le quitter brusquement et tourna les talons, alors qu'Harry s'avançait d'un pas énergique vers lui._

_Le blond s'insulta mentalement d'être revenu là où il s'était promis de ne jamais remettre les pieds et entendit les pas se rapprocher de plus en plus derrière lui. Sans réfléchir, il se mit à courir dans l'espoir futile d'échapper à son assayant. Mais alors qu'il entrevoyait l'espoir de pénétrer dans le Grand Hall, une main puissante le saisit et le tira en arrière._

_Son coeur lui faisait un mal de chien à force de battre aussi rapidement. Son dos heurta violemment un tronc d'arbre. Il retint difficilement un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il vit devant lui une paire de prunelles vertes le toiser avec haine. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Les yeux d'Harry Potter avaient bien changé depuis Poudlard. Non pas dans leur couleur ; ils étaient toujours de cette même teinte étonnemment verte, mais dans leur éclat. Ils n'étaient plus les mêmes. Ils ne brillaient plus de la même façon. Il n'y avait plus cette sorte d'innocence que le Survivant avait tenté de garder pendant des années. Il y avait désormais un voile... Le même que Draco voyait souvent dans les yeux de sa mère lorsqu'elle évoquait son enfance._

_« Toujours aussi trouillard, à ce que je vois, Malfoy... » chuchota Harry._

_Un frisson parcourrut l'échine de l'ancien Serpentard. Cinq ans qu'il n'avait pas entendu cette voix chaude et se voulait sarcastique quand elle s'adressait à lui._

_Son coeur battait toujours aussi vite._

_Peut-être parce qu'il avait devant lui celui qu'il avait tenté d'oublier pendant cinq ans. Celui qui avait si radicalement changé sa vie._

_Peut-être parce qu'il s'était cru capable d'oublier cette partie de sa vie._

_Peut-être qu'il lui tenait aussi fermement le bras et qu'il commençait à sentir des fourmis le parcourir._

_Ou peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais senti Harry Potter aussi près de lui..._

_« Que fais-tu là ? Ne me dis pas que les remords t'accablent au bout de cinq ans... « enchaîna le brun._

_Mais Draco ne répondait toujours pas. Il se contentait d'observer le visage qui se tenait à quelques centimètres du sien. Et il tentait veinement de se dire qu'il se serait senti comme ça, même en ayant n'importe quel ancien Gryffondor en face de lui._

_« Voldemort t'aurait coupé la langue ? « demanda le Survivant en s'approchant encore un peu plus de lui pour observer ses yeux._

_« Tu attends que je te fasse des escuses ? « demanda alors le blond._

_Harry écarquilla les yeux et lâcha l'ancien Serpentard comme s'il s'était brûlé._

_« ... Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir un jour là. Répondit enfin Harry._

_- Moi non plus, à vrai dire._

_- Alors pourquoi es-tu revenu ?_

_- Pourquoi viens-tu, toi ? « _

_Le Survivant scruta son visage avant de répondre._

_« ... Pour me faire pardonner. Alors ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? Je pensais ne jamais te revoir un jour. Que tu t'exilerais..._

_- Je ne suis pas un lâche._

_- Permets-moi d'en douter. Ricana Harry._

_- Pense ce que tu veux. Ca n'a jamais eu d'importance à mes yeux. « _

_L'ancien Gryffondor le regarda droit dans les yeux, livide. Machinalement, il s'avança de son ennemi de toujours jusqu'à le frôler._

_Draco avait la gorge de plus en plus sèche. Il n'aimait pas que son coeur batte aussi vite. Et il n'aimait pas non plus ce noeud qui se formait dans son estomac._

_« Et tu crois que ce que tu penses, j'en ai quelque chose à foutre ? « chuchota le brun._

_Le blond serra les dents. Il avait l'impression de faire un bond de six ans en arrière, lorsque tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux, c'était ces incessantes joutes verbales._

_« Bien sûr... Sinon tu ne me poserais pas toutes ces questions . « Lui répondit le blond._

_Il eut un sourire satisfait en voyant le brun rougir._

_« Dois-je dire « touché « Malfoy ?... Je ne nie pas avoir pensé à toi. Surtout quand on m'a demandé pourquoi je t'avais sauvé la vie. « _

_Ce fut au tour de Draco de rougir. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry soit honnête. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui parle du passé, il voulait qu'il l'oublie et qu'il le laisse partir._

_« Ca m'a obligé à me poser moi-même des questions sur mon acte... « continua-t-il d'une voix étrange._

_Qu'il se taise... Par Salazard, qu'il se taise..._

_« Pourquoi j'ai été soulagé quand je t'ai vu vivant... « _

_Draco essaya de se libérer de la prise du Survivant mais celui-ci le força à rester en place._

_« Oh non, Malfoy, tu ne bougeras pas. Ce discours, je l'ai en tête depuis plus de cinq ans, alors il va falloir que tu l'écoutes jusqu'à la fin. _

_- Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça! S'écria ce dernier._

_- Pourquoi ?... Tu as peur des motivations de mon acte ? « _

_Il ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais il en avait peur, oui. Une peur démentielle, même. Surtout quand il entendait sa voix trembler en lui parlant. Quand il voyait ces éclairs accusateurs dans ces yeux verts._

_Surtout quand il sentait la vitesse de son coeur..._

_« Pourquoi es-tu là ? » chuchota Harry d'une voix de plus en plus brisée. _

_Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Survivant se mettait dans cet état. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout tournait autour de lui._

_« Si j'avais su que je te verrai, je ne serai jamais venu. Lui répondit-il dans un murmure. « _

_L'ex-Serpentard sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la main du brun remonter doucement vers son cou._

_Il ne voulait bouger, mais ne pouvait pas._

_Il voulait parler, mais ne pouvait pas._

_« Je voudrais t'oublier... » lui dit Harry à voix basse._

_Avec effarement, Draco vit des larmes couler sur les jours du Survivant et sentit ses propres yeux s'embuer._

_« C'est la dernière fois que je te vois... « continua le brun en frôlant la nuque chaude de son rival._

_A ce moment-là, Draco voulut qu'il le regarde... Qu'il le regarde une dernière fois. Lentement, il prit le menton du Gryffondor entre son pouce et son index et leva son visage pour le regarder. Il voulait lui demander ce qu'il avait. Pourquoi il était dans cet état. Mais il sentait son propre coeur battre dans sa poitrine._

_« Dis-moi que tu disparaîtras... « _

_Et là, le blond comprit. Il comprit qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de mots entre eux. Qu'ils n'avaient jamais su les utiliser à leur juste titre._

_« Que je n'entendrai plus parler de toi... « _

_Des larmes coulaient des prunelles grises à présent. Son coeur commençait à se briser._

_Pourquoi maintenant ?..._

_« Que j'oublierai ton nom... Ton visage... Tes yeux... _

_Je te le promets... « chuchota enfin le blond._

_Et là, naturellement, leurs lèvres s'unirent. Timides dans un premier temps, et Draco pensa que c'était la première... Et la dernière fois, alors il approfondit le baiser et s'enivra de la chaleur du brun. Il retint difficilement un gémissement lorsque ce dernier se colla entièrement contre lui et ouvrit la bouche sous la pression de sa langue. Alors il oublia tout._

_Il oublia qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé d'homme avant lui, il oublia que c'était Harry Potter et surtout, il oublia que son coeur battait toujours aussi fort dans sa poitrine._

_Et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Harry Potter n'était plus là et avait tout emporté avec lui._

_**O – Fin du flash-back – O –**_

**oOoOo – oOoOo**

**Waw, il a été difficile celui-là --' Encore désolée pour le retard, le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite, promis ! Merci de m'avoir lu et gros bisous à tous ! Salut **


	5. Sur le Chemin de Traverse

_Note de moi:_ Coucou tout le monde Euh non je ne suis pas morte... Et non je n'abandonne pas cette fic pour ceux qui se posent éventuellement la question. C'est juste que j'ai beaucoup hésité sur ce chapitre, sur pas mal de choses, il y avait des trucs flous ( que j'ai préféré laisser tel quel mais rassurez-vous plus pour très longtemps ) et il y peu y avoir des incohérences, mais c'est fait exprès. je n'ai malheureusement pas su l'expliquer à ma bêta et pourtant, elle a bien essayé de comprendre --' Allez savoir!

Donc je vous livre ce nouveau chap' avec son feu vert donc ça ne doit pas être si nul que ça. lol

Je tiens aussi à préciser que bien entendu, le secret ne se résume pas à ce que j'ai révêlé lors du dernier chapitre, sinon la fic serait bien vite terminée et il y a tellement de choses que vous devez encore découvrir...

Je remercie tous mes lecteurs et mes reviewers, je vous embrasse tous à la prochaine et très bonne lecture!

PS: Pas de POV particulier encore une fois... Mais c'est plutôt du côté d'Harry...

* * *

Sur le Chemin de Traverse

**oOoOo – oOoOo**

_Il était devant une porte de chambre d'hôtel miteux, qui portait le numéro 77 et se demandait vaguement pourquoi il était là._

_Il pensa à Ginny qui devait s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir rentrer. Mais il était là, c'était plus fort que lui._

_Comme à chaque fois, il était là._

_Il savait que la personne qu'il désirait depuis des mois se trouvait derrière cette porte._

_Harry posa une main légèrement tremblante sur le loquet de la porte et le tourna. A peine l'eut-il entre-ouverte, qu'une main blanche aux doigts étonnement fins l'attira à l'intérieur._

_Son coeur battit plus vite. Sa gorge se fit plus sèche._

_Comme à chaque fois, le brun ne voyait pas son visage. Il sentait juste ce souffle trop chaud dans son cou. Ces mains trop avides de peau qui déboutonnaient maladroitement sa chemise. Cette bouche trop brûlante sur sa clavicule..._

_Aller plus loin. Toujours plus loin..._

_Contre ce corps, il se sentait bien, il oubliait tout. Il se sentait aimé mais d'une tout autre façon que ne l'aimait sa femme. Il se sentait passionné ; dévoré par ce feu incessant. Par ce goût de l'autre. Par ce désir de vouloir plus... Toujours plus..._

_Acculé contre ce mur si froid, il essayait vainement de toucher à son tour, mais n'arrivait jamais à atteindre sa cible. Il était juste à la merci de cet inconnu ( car, à en juger par son souffle rauque, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un homme ). Il était frustrement passif, alors que ses sens se réveillaient peu à peu, que cette inévitable envie de faire l'amour l'assaillait lentement mais sûrement..._

_Il voulait toucher... Il voulait..._

Un bruit indistinct fit sortir Harry de son rêve trop vite fini ou trop tôt commencé, c'était selon. Il resta néanmoins les yeux fermés un instant, le coeur battant aussi vite que s'il venait de vivre ce leurre trop réel, pensant désespérément qu'il pourrait pour une fois le terminer.

Parce que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de rêves.

Non... Il en faisait depuis des années.

C'était toujours la même personne, et c'était toujours dans la même pièce. Mais jamais il n'avait réussi à terminerson fantasme. Il se réveillait toujours trop tôt, comme si quelqu'un ne voulait pas qu'il sâche...

Et puis un homme... Merlin, un homme...

« _Sors de ma tête..._ « ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Voyant que son rêve ne revenait toujours pas, Harry ouvrit les yeux en se passant une main nerveuse sur son visage, alors que les coups se faisaient encore entendre à la porte.

L'ex-Gryffondor soupira. Il avait horreur qu'on le dérange le matin et surtout quand il se trouvait dans cette chambre-là.

Machinalement, il chercha des yeux le cadre représentant son mariage, et vit avec une certaine adoration Draco Malfoy tourner la page du livre sous le grand chêne. Contrairement aux autres photos, Harry ne l'avait jamais vu quitter son cadre. Il lisait et relisait inlassablement le même livre depuis des années, comme s'il ne voulait pas le quitter.

Les coups à la porte se firent plus bruyants et Harry en se levant, failli se prendre les pieds dans le drap. Il s'apprêta à crier en ouvrant la porte, mais fut surpris de ne voir personne.

« Bonjour, Maître. Fit une voix au dessous de lui.

- Oh... Kreattur, c'est toi ? Bonjour... lui répondit-il alors que l'elfe s'inclinait très bas.

- Il est dix heures du matin, Maître. Et la maîtresse m'a demandé de venir vous réveiller parce que vous allez sur le Chemin de Traverse, aujourd'hui.

- Elle veut y aller aujourd'hui ? marmonna Harry en resongeant tout à coup à son lit.

- Oui, Maître. Et maîtresse Ginny a bien dit que vous devez venir également. Vous avez rendez-vous avec Monsieur Longdubat et son épouse, Monsieur. «

Le brun soupira. Pour une fois qu'il avait son week-end entier, Ginny ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire des siennes. Résigné, il inclina légèrement la tête vers l'elfe lui signalant qu'il pouvait se retirer, puis, après un « pop « discret, Kreattur disparut.

**oOoOo- oOoOo**

Dans la cuisine, Albus, James et Lily déjeunaient alors que Ginny parlait avec Luna à travers la cheminée.

« ... Oui. Nous serons là vers 11 h 30. On se retrouve devant Fleury et Bott, comme d'habitude ? demanda la rouquine.

- Bien sûr ! Venus sera ravie. Attendez-nous si nous sommes en retard. J'ai prévu de montrer des Nargols aux enfants avant de venir. Heureusement que j'ai trouvé cette ravissante petite chaumière au milieu de la forêt de Sherwood grâce à laquelle nous communiquons... Quel dommage qu'il fasse aussi beau. Nous allons devoir attendre une petite averse. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, nous serons là.« Répondit la voix de Luna.

Ginny se contenta d'aquiesser et se releva.

« Elle est toujours persuadée que ces créatures existent ? demanda Albus.

- Tu connais Luna... répliqua sa mère en soupirant.

- Oui, elle est bizarre.

- Disons qu'elle est unique.

- N'empêche qu'elle est bizarre...

- Maman ! Je peux mettre ma robe blanche avec les fleurs bleues que Mamie Molly m'a offert pour mon anniversaire ? « demanda Lily avec un sourire qu'elle voulait irrésistible.

Un « pop « résonna à côté de la cheminée et Kreattur se précipita sur James qui se versait un verre de jus d'orange pour le faire à sa place.

« Lily... Tu sais bien ce que Mamie a dit ! C'est pour les grandes occasions...

- Mais Maman ! On va acheter mes premières fournitures ! C'est pas une grande occasion, ça ?

- ... Tu sais bien que tu es très maladroite. Regarde ta chemise de nuit : depuis tout à l'heure, tu as fait trois tâches.

- Oh ! Allez ! S'il te plaît ! Je te promets de faire attention ! supplia-t-elle en essayant de cacher son méfait.

- Je ne sais pas...

- Laissez faire Miss Lily, Maîtresse Ginny. Kreattur sera ravi de nettoyer la robe de Miss. « Répliqua l'elfe en s'inclinant devant la petite rouquine.

Lily sourit largement à sa mère derrière l'elfe qui regardait sa maîtresse les yeux larmoyants.

« Kreattur espère que la robe de Miss sera _très_ tâchée... « insista l'elfe.

Ginny capitula et accepta alors que Lily hurla sa joie en grattant Kreattur derrière les oreilles.

« Si elle met sa robe blanche, je veux mettre mon polo de Quidditch. Fit James d'un ton buté.

- James ! Ne commence pas ! répliqua sa mère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? « demanda une voix à l'entrée de la cuisine.

Tous se tournèrent vers Harry mais personne ne prononça un mot.

« Bonjour à vous aussi. Dit-il d'une voix dure.

- Maître voudrait-il son bol de thé à la menthe avec ses quatre toasts au bacon, Monsieur ? demanda l'elfe en se précipitant vers lui.

- Oui, merci Kreattur. «

Le brun s'installa à table alors que Ginny pinçait ses lèvres et que les enfants plongeaient leur nez dans leur bol.

« Alors, qu'est-il prévu aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation alors que l'elfe lui servait son assiette de toasts.

- Nous allons sur le Chemin de Traverse. Répondit Albus.

- Vous savez déjà dans quels magasins vous voulez aller ? Pas comme l'an dernier et l'année d'avant... Je n'ai pas envie d'y passer la journée, surtout à moins d'une semaine de la rentrée, vous savez très bien que le Chemin est bondé !

- Oui. On a fait la liste avec Maman hier soir. Après le Quidditch... répliqua James sur un ton acide, ce qui étonna son père qui se tourna vers lui.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Je voulais te montrer mes progrès hier soir ! Et tu es resté enfermé dans cette satanée chambre toute la soirée !

- James ! Ne parle pas comme ça à ton père ! ne put s'empêcher de dire Ginny.

- Pourquoi ne pas me les montrer ce soir dans ce cas !

- Trop tard ! Je les ai montrés à Maman ! « répliqua l'aîné en se levant d'un bond pour sortir de la cuisine d'un pas énervé.

Ginny jeta un regard furibond à Harry et sortit après son fils tandis que Lily et Albus observaient leur père.

« Quoi ?!

- Rien ! s'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je passe la soirée dans cette chambre !

- Maman était très triste ce matin quand on est arrivés dans la cuisine. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir dormi beaucoup. Elle n'aime pas que tu t'enfermes là haut. « Répliqua Lily sur un ton décidé.

Albus ne répondit rien et détourna le regard de son père, mal à l'aise.

Harry le regarda sans trop le voir et reprit :

« Vous savez bien que cette pièce est très importante pour moi. Qu'elle représente beaucoup de choses...

- Tellement de choses que tu en oublies ta famille, Papa ! « lui répondit Lily.

Le Survivant sentit comme si on lui avait donné un coup de point dans l'estomac et reposa le toast qu'il venait de prendre, alors que Kreattur se précipitait vers lui pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

« Non, rien Kreattur, mais je... Cest ce que votre mère pense ? «

Les deux enfants se regardèrent, navrés, alors que Kreattur s'emparait discrètement de l'assiette d'Harry pour la remplacer par une nouvelle.

« Tu devrais lui parler, Papa. C'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire. « lui conseilla Lily en se levant.

Elle prit la main d'Albus et tout les deux quittèrent à leur tour la pièce, laissant Harry seul avec ses pensées.

Il savait que Ginny n'aimait pas qu'il s'enferme dans cette pièce, mais de là à ce qu'elle en soit affectée au point d'en perdre le sommeil... Elle ne comprenait donc pas qu'il avait besoin d'y aller régulièrement ? Que cette chambre était pour lui un remède contre ses plus profondes blessures ? Qu'elle était vitale ? Qu'elle l'obcédait des fois au point qu'il en oubliait tout ?

Des pas dans le couloir le sortirent de ses réflexions, et Ginny entra à nouveau dans la cuisine, les traits tirés.

Lily avait raison : ses cernes prouvaient qu'elle n'avait pas dû fermer l'oeil, et ses yeux rougis montraient qu'elle avait même dû pleurer. Harry s'en sentit encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Comment va James ? finit-il par demander.

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le voir toi-même ? « répliqua-t-elle d'un ton cassant.

L'ex-Gryffondor se leva et alla à la rencontre de sa femme. Elle était en train d'enlever les bols de la table alors que Kreattur marmonnait qu'il était inutile qu'elle se donne cette peine, lorsqu'il passa ses bras autour de sa taille fine.

Ginny avait eu trois enfants, mais cela ne se voyait pas du tout. Elle était toujours aussi mince, elle avait toujours ce même caractère trempé dont Lily avait hérité, elle avait toujours cette merveilleuse cheveulure rousse dans laquelle il aimait tant passer ses mains.

Toute fois, elle se raidit un peu lorsqu'elle sentit son mari collé à son dos.

« Pardonne-moi... « chuchota-t-il dans son cou.

Ginny ne répondit rien et essaya même de se dégager. Sans grande conviction...

« Pardonne-moi... « insista-t-il.

Elle était amoureuse...

Il le savait parfaitement.

« Je t'ai trop pardonné, Potter. Je ne te comprends pas. Je ne te comprends plus ! « lui répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Harry vit avec horreur que ses yeux étaient plein de larmes.

« Je ne le referai plus...

- Tu mens, Harry ! Tu ne pourras pas t'en empêcher ! Tu sais que j'ai pensé à demander à Hermione s'il n'existait pas un sortilège pour murer définitivement cette pièce ?

- Tu ne le ferais pas ! s'écria-t-il.

- Pour sauver mon mariage, je le ferai, Harry !

- On dirait que je te trompe !

- C'est bien ce que je pense, en effet ! Ca ne serait pas la première fois, n'est-ce pas ? «

A ce moment-là, les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, et Harry paniqua complètement. D'une main maladroite, il essuya les goûtes d'eau, mais Ginny ne semblait pas prête à le laisser faire. Alors il se pencha vers elle, et recceuillit ses lèvres avec les siennes. Elle le frappa à l'épaule mais approfondit le baiser.

Elle était amoureuse...

Il aurait tant aimé en dire autant.

« Ca ne marche pas comme ça, Harry. chuchota-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

- ... Je te promets de faire des efforts.

- Je ne te crois pas...

- Je te promets. «

Elle se serra fortement contre lui, et il se sentit apaisé. Ginny avait le don de le rassurer malgré leurs disputes, comme si, par ses gestes, elle lui disait que c'était normal, que tout ne pouvait pas être rose dans un couple, qu'il y avait des moments comme ça.

« Il faudra que l'on discute ce soir... J'espère que tu me feras l'honneur de ta présence dans notre chambre... Je vais chercher les enfants. Tu nous attends dans le Grand Salon ? «

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et sortit à nouveau de la pièce.

Harry se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

« Vous ne mangez pas, Monsieur ? lui demanda timidement le vieil elfe.

- Si ! Si bien sûr... « répondit-il.

Mais il n'avait plus tellement faim...

**oOoOo – oOoOo**

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans le Grand Salon, tout le monde s'apprêtait à partir. Lily n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans sa belle robe blanche, James boudait malgré le fait qu'il ait mis son polo de Quidditch alors qu'Albus se cachait de son père derrière Ginny et que celle-ci donnait ses dernières consignes à Kreattur.

Harry l'avait remarqué et n'aimait pas que son fils le craigne autant. Doucement, il s'approcha de lui.

« Al ? « dit-il d'une voix douce.

Albus sursauta en voyant son père à côté de lui et rougit légèrement.

« Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais.

- Je sais...

- Alors pourquoi me fuis-tu ? Si c'est pour hier soir, je suis désolé. Je suis un peu... nerveux ces derniers temps.

- Je sais...

- Tu m'en veux ? «

Le jeune garçon leva ses yeux vers son père. Harry faisait tout son possible pour paraître le plus désolé qu'il pouvait. Albus lui fit un sourire timide et haussa les épaules.

« On oublie ? lui demanda alors son père en lui rendant son sourire.

- ... Oui.

- Alors ? Pourquoi cherchais-tu mes photos de Quidditch ? «

Albus rougit et détourna les yeux.

« Tu veux faire partie de l'équipe ?

- J'aimerais bien, ouais...

- Quel poste ?

- Attrappeur ! « fit Ginny en souriant.

Harry tourna son regard vers elle et vit, à son plus grand soulagement, qu'elle avait l'air beaucoup mieux. Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas paraître malheureuse devant les enfants et avait fait le nécessaire pour... Il sourit à son tour et observa à nouveau Albus qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Je t'y vois bien.

- Tu m'as jamais dit que tu m'y voyais bien à moi ! s'écria James.

- Tu es un très bon Gardien, il paraît. C'est ton côté Weasley qui ressort. Ton oncle Ron pouvait faire des merveilles quand il n'était pas stressé.

- Il avait des problèmes avec le stress ? ne put s'empêcher de demander James, un brin curieux.

- Ouhla oui ! Il ne te l'a jamais raconté ?

- Non ! Il m'a juste dit qu'il était très bon à ce poste et qu'on avait même inventé une chanson en son honneur . _Weasley est notre roi_, un truc du style. «

Harry et Ginny éclatèrent de rire, complices.

C'était comme ça qu'il aimait sa femme : quand elle souriait et qu'elle ne voulait pas aller trop loin dans son âme.

Il s'était souvent demandé ce qui arriverait si un jour elle le quittait. Il n'arrivait pas à voir sa vie sans elle, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Ils avaient traversé tellement d'épreuves... Ils s'étaient tellement aimés... Ils auraient pu vivre le vrai conte de fées s'il n'y avait pas eu Draco Malfoy.

S'il ne l'avait pas revu sur la tombe de Rogue.

S'il ne l'avait pas embrassé ensuite...

S'il n'y avait pas eu ce vide les jours suivants.

S'il n'y avait pas eu ces rêves étranges.

« Harry ! Tu y vas en premier ? demanda Ginny.

- Quoi ? Oh ! Oui, bien sûr ! «

Il entra dans la cheminée et prit une poignet de Poudre de Cheminette. La dernière chose qu'il vit, ce fut Lily qui le regardait avec curiosité, puis, il disparut.

Dix minutes plus tard, la famille Potter sortait au complet du Chaudron Baveur sous le soleil éclatant de cette fin de mois d'Août.

« Onze heures 20. On a dix minutes pour arriver devant chez Fleury et Bott. Fit Ginny en regardant sa montre.

- On ne peut pas commencer directement les achats ? Au fait ! Vous avez tous votre liste ? demanda Harry.

- C'est moi qui les ai. Répliqua Ginny. On a rendez-vous devant Fleury et Bott avec Neville et Luna. Mais elle m'a dit qu'ils seraient sans doute un peu en retard.

- Elle veut montrer des Nargols à Alix et Venus, il paraît. Dit James sur un ton moqueur.

- Oui, Luna a toujours était un peu...

- Bizarre. Répondirent James, Lily et Albus d'une même voix.

- Ils sont là ! » s'écria Ginny en faisant de grands signes de la main.

En effet, Neville, Luna et leurs enfants se tenaient près de l'entrée de la célèbre librairie, Alix et Venus, légèrement moroses.

« Bonjour ! claironna Ginny. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Oh rien ! Les enfants sont juste un peu déçus. Répondit Luna avec un sourire.

- Elle nous a fait lever à 6 h du matin pour aller dans la forêt de Sherwood. Il paraît que c'est là bas que se trouvent les plus beaux spécimens de Nargols. Elle pensait qu'il faisait moins beau qu 'ici. Sauf que les Nargols ne se montrent qu'en temps pluvieux. Arrivés à Sherwood, il faisait déjà 25 degrés ! Mais Maman n'a pas perdu espoir et pensait que la température allait baisser... Heureusement que Papa en a eu marre et nous a fait transplaner ici directement. expliqua Alix à James.

- Alors on y est allés pour rien ! « acheva Luna avec un grand sourire.

Harry regarda Neville qui observait sa femme, navré.

« Comment vas-tu ? demanda le Survivant.

- Ca va... Mac Gonagall m'a envoyé un hibou, hier soir. Les nouvelles plantes tropicales sont arrivées, j'ai hate de les voir... Alors ça y est. Ta fille va faire son entrée à Poudlard...

- Tout comme la tienne.

- Oui. Le temps passe si vite... Hier, elle prononçait sa première formule, aujourd'hui, elle entre à Poudlard, demain, elle aura ses ASPICs. C'est la vie ! Lily veut être dans quelle maison ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est Serpentard. Répliqua Ginny en regardant sa fille.

- Mais hier, elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas l'esprit assez tordu pour y entrer. Renchérit Albus.

- Mais regardez la vérité en face : il y a de prestigieux sorciers qui sont sortis de cette maison, qui c'est vrai, n'a pas toujours eu une excellente réputation. Fit Lily sur un ton logique.

- Bien raisonné. Tu aurais ta place à Serdaigle. Lui dit Luna.

- Elle est hardie et n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche, elle aurait sa place à Gryffondor aussi. Fit remarquer Ginny.

- Le travail ne lui fait pas peur, elle est déterminée et reste une enfant loyale, Poufsouffle t'acceuillerait sans doute aussi. Enchaîna Neville.

- Et elle est attirée par le côté obscur de Serpentard... Ce sera à toi de faire ton choix de toute façon. Termina Harry.

- C'est trop compliqué. On ne pourrait pas dire : « J'appartiens à la maison Poudlard « ? « répondit la jeune rouquine.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

« Bon, on va à Gringotts et on se sépare là bas ? Avec les garçons, on prend le Nord du Chemin de Traverse, on va faire un tour dans la boutique de Quidditch, on s'occupe des nécessaires à Potions, il faut qu'on aille dans l'Animalerie Magique, les filles, vous partez sur le Chemin de Traverse- Sud, vous vous occupez des livres, des baguettes et des robes pour l'école ? Et on se retrouve à treize heures devant la boutique de Farces et Attrappes de Georges et Ron, ok ? « suggéra Harry.

Ils parurent tous satisfaits de l'intiative, et après avoir prit de l'argent chez Gringotts, les garçons prirent à gauche et les filles à droite.

« Alors, James ! Tu ne m'as pas raconté tes essais d'hier. « Fit Harry en marchant à côté de son fils aîné.

Ce dernier fut très heureux d'avoir toute l'attention de son père et lui décrit dans les moindres détails ce qu'il avait fait la veille.

« C'est bien. Tu vas pouvoir aider ton frère.

- Mouais...

- Il y a un problème ?

- ... C'est juste que je ne le vois pas trop dans l'équipe. «

Harry jeta un regard à son dernier fils qui parlait avec Neville et Alix de ce qu'ils avaient fait durant les vacances.

« Et pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu as raté les essais, j'espère.

- ... Je ne sais pas. Tu le vois, toi, Attrappeur ? Tu as vu sa taille ?

- Je n'étais pas plus grand que lui à son âge. Mentit le Survivant. Et je n'étais pas si mal que ça...

- Tu plaisantes ! Tu étais le meilleur ! Même dans le Quidditch, tu es devenu une légende à l'école.

- Il ne faut rien exagérer, et on trouve toujours mieux que soi.

- Pas toi en tout cas.

- ... James... C'est ton frère. Je sais que cette jalousie est passagère...

- Je ne suis pas jaloux !

- Si, tu l'es...

- Non, je... «

Ils étaient arrivés devant la boutique de Quidditch et allaient pénétrer à l'intérieur, lorsque le porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un jeune garçon à l'étonnante chevelure blonde, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 14 ans.

Harry eut un tel haut le coeur en voyant ce visage qu'il connaissait si bien, qu'il dût se rattraper à son fils pour ne pas tomber.

_Skorpius Malfoy ..._

Les mêmes traits que son père, le même air arrogant que lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, la même bouche, la même peau, la même couleur de cheveux et des yeux étonnement noirs.

_Les yeux de sa mère._

« Skorpius ! Viens m'aider à porter ces trois paquets, je ne suis pas ton elfe de maison ! Pourquoi ta mère est-elle allée au Ministère aujour... « fit une voix grave et irritée en arrivant sur le pallier.

Il était là en face de lui. Il était là beaucoup trop tôt.

Harry n'avait pas prévu de le voir aujourd'hui, il avait commencé à se préparer afin de le voir sur le quai 9 ¾, le Premier Septembre, comme à son habitude.

Les yeux verts croisèrent les yeux gris.

Ils s'observaient, s'accrochaient, se fouillaient.

Le Survivant savait que, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se regardaient, Draco pensait à ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux à Poudlard sur les tombes de Dumbledore et de Rogue et que ce souvenir le hantait encore.

Il voyait ses pupilles qui se dilataient toujours en se posant sur lui. Il voyait également un voile passer devant ses yeux, et il devenait triste, mélancolique, comme s'il voulait s'excuser.

S'excuser de quoi ? Des conneries qu'ils avaient fait adolescents ?

« Skorpius... Va chez Fleury et Bott prendre tes manuels scolaires, les livres que ta mère a commandés et attends-moi là-bas. « chuchota Draco sans quitter Harry des yeux.

« Entrez dans la boutique... Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. « fit le brun sur le même ton.

N'osant pas le contredire, Neville appela les enfants et passa un peu précipitamment devant le blond qui ne fit aucun commentaire lorsqu'il le poussa légèrement pour pouvoir entrer.

Harry et Draco restèrent seuls sur le Chemin de Traverse devant l'une des boutiques les plus fréquentées du lieu. Ils se faisaient souvent bousculer, mais ne semblaient pas y faire attention, préférant regarder les yeux de l'autre.

L'ex-Gryffondor ne savait pas pourquoi il ne rentrait pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il restait là, devant cet homme à qui il pensait trop souvent. Et il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi autant d'émotions le submergeait lorsqu'il le voyait.

« Alors Potter... Tu viens espionner mon fils ? « demanda Draco au bout de longues minutes.

Harry frissonna au son de cette voix chaude, et machinalement, se rapprocha de l'ex-Serpentard.

La provocation... Comme à Poudlard.

« Pourquoi ?... Il y a quelque chose à espionner ? « souffla Harry sans quitter ses yeux.

Un sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres fines et le Survivant sentit son coeur battre un peu plus vite.

« Il paraît que ton fils veut entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. C'est ce que l'on raconte en tout cas. Au poste... d'Attrappeur ? Quelle coïncidence... «

Harry regardait ces lèvres bouger et il avait envie, oh oui, il avait envie d'y regoûter une seconde fois. Pour voir si elles avaient la même texture. Si elles avaient la même saveur. Si elles s'épousaient toujours aussi parfaitement avec les siennes...

Il s'avança encore un peu plus...

« ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda alors le blond d'une voix plus rauque.

- Je... «

Il n'eut pas le temps d'inventer un mensonge car Draco le saisissait par le bras et le traînait derrière lui jusqu'à la ruelle déserte à côté de la boutique. Là, il le plaqua contre le mur, détailla un instant son visage, la bouche entrouverte et s'éloigna brusquement.

Harry sentait son coeur battre dans ses oreilles. Il se moquait bien que ses enfants soient à quelques mètres de lui. Que sa femme pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment. Il se moquait bien qu'une porte pouvait s'ouvrir n'importe quand sur la ruelle.

Tout ce qu'il voulait depuis des mois se trouvaient devant lui... Le reste ? Qu'avait-il d'important ?

Le blond faisait les cent pas devant lui en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Harry le trouvait magnifique. Il n'avait pas sa robe de sorcier. Il portait une chemise blanche, légèrement entrouverte et un pantalon à pince noir. Exactement le genre de vêtements que le brun avait horreur de porter mais qui allait si bien à l'ancien Serpentard.

« Tu crois que c'est facile, Harry, de te voir apparaître comme ça ? Au moment où je m'y attends le moins. Sur le Chemin de Traverse alors que je me préparais à te voir le Premier Septembre ? «

Harry sentait son corps trembler : ainsi donc, lui aussi se préparer à sa rencontre chaque année...

« Tu crois que c'est facile de voir ta vie accomplie ? Un homme qui a tout réussi dans la vie, travail, argent, famille. Famille... Des enfants avec elle ! «

Le brun sentait que son coeur allait exploser : rêvait-il ou était-ce de la jalousie dans sa voix ?

Tout à coup, le blond se retourna vers lui et posa une main de chaque côté de sa tête. Il s'avança si près qu'Harry sentait son souffle balayer chaque centimètre carré de son visage.

Il voyait le regard gris fou, il entendait la respiration rauque, il sentait ce corps à quelques millimètres du sien...

« Il y a une question que je me suis souvent posée, Potter... Lui faisais-tu l'amour après m'avoir embrassé ? «

Draco se dégagea à nouveau mais Harry lui saisit la nuque et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Se sentir entier... Juste une fois.

Le blond le plaqua à nouveau contre le mur et passa une main sur le début d'érection du brun tout en approfondissant le baiser.

Harry grogna et plaqua son bassin contre celui de l'ex-Serpentard. Il léchait, suçait, caressait. Il l'embrassait comme s'il l'avait attendu toute sa vie. Il avait envie de lui faire l'amour, là tout de suite, dans cette ruelle à côté de la rue la plus fréquentée du monde sorcier en Grande-Bretagne et à en juger par l'érection qu'il sentait contre la sienne, il n'était pas le seul à vouloir aller plus loin. Il posa ses mains tremblantes sur le pantalon et le déboutonna. Lorsqu'il passa ses doigts sur le sexe tendu du blond, celui-ci s'écarta brusquement.

Il observa Draco, la respiration rauque, les yeux dilatés, les lèvres gonflées qui reboutonnait maladroite son pantalon. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se précipita d'un pas titubant en dehors de la ruelle.

Draco était parti, comme lui était parti à Poudlard ; sans un regard en arrière.

Et pour, il lui semblait, la première fois, Harry sentit dans quel état avait pu être le blond après son départ ce jour-là...

_A suivre..._


	6. Hate that I love you

Note de moi: Coucou tout le monde! oui, pour une fois j'ai fait assez vite et sans l'avis de ma bêta ( pas bien ). Emilie, pardonne-moi mais j'avais hate de le publier celui-là Donc si j'avais hate, c'est que forcément, je l'aimais bien. Après, s'il va vous plaire... Je pense qu'il y a un détail qui te plaira pas Milie, mais comme j'ai pas pu te parler aujourd'hui eh bien on en disctuera toutes les deux.

Je tiens à remercier mes reviewers, je crois que je vais créer un blog pour pouvoir vous parler à tous un peu personnellement. Je remercie également mes lecteurs, ça va de soi

Eh bien que dire d'autre à part place au chapitre et bonne lecture à tous?

Bizouxxx!

* * *

_You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long, that's wrong  
But, I hate it  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more  
So I despise that I adore you._

_ Rihanna & Neyo_

* * *

**Hate that I love you**

**oOoOo – oOoOo**

« Harry !... Ne t'inquiète pas, elles ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Tu connais Ginny... « lui dit Neville pour la énième fois en quelques minutes.

Ca faisait presque une demie heure qu'Harry,Neville, James, Albus et Alix étaient arrivés dans la boutique de Farce et Attrape, et le brun n'avait toujours pas décroché la mâchoire. Il avait à peine dit « bonjour « . Il restait pétrifié, muet dans ses pensées.

Ron avait demandé des explications à Neville, et ce dernier lui avait dit que le Survivant était comme ça depuis qu'ils avaient vu Malfoy devant la boutique de Quidditch. Le rouquin n'avait rien dit, mais avait observé son meilleur ami avec plus d'attention et au moment où il avait été seul avec lui, il lui avait demandé s'il n'avait pas _encore fait des conneries_. Mais Harry était resté aussi muet qu'une tombe, le regard flou.

« Elle sont là ! « s'écria Albus, le nez collé contre la vitrine.

Ginny, Lily, Luna et Venus entrèrent en riant aux éclats, portant trois paquets chacune.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il vous fait rire à ce point ? demanda Ron en aidant sa soeur.

- Lily, bien sûr ! répliqua Ginny en essuyant une larme au coin de son oeil.

- Qu'est-ce que ma petite rouquine préférée a-t-elle encore fait ?

- Mais rien ! C'est ça le pire ! Tout ça parce que j'ai demandé à Kaliston, le fabriquant de baguettes, s'il n'existait pas de coloris pour les baguettes. Dit Lily en secouant ses boucles rousses.

- Elle la voulait rose à fleurs ! « rajouta sa mère en éclatant à nouveau de rire.

Tout le monde rit, sauf Harry qui ne semblait pas avoir vu entrer sa femme, plongé dans la contemplation du stand destiné aux Oreilles à Rallonge. Ginny se faufila jusqu'à lui et posa une main sur son épaule qui le fit sursauter.

« Ca va ? « lui demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils devant son air absent.

Harry la regarda, les yeux brillants, la bouche ouverte comme s'il voulait lui répondre, mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche.

Non... Non, ça n'allait pas du tout. Il venait de vivre l'un des plus merveilleux et des pires moments de sa vie.

Après que Malfoy soit parti, il avait attendu, le coeur battant à tout rompre et il avait espéré. Espéré que le blond revienne. Espéré pouvoir lui parler de l'état dans le quel il se trouvait depuis des années. Mais il n'était pas revenu. C'était Neville qui était apparu à sa place, lui demandant si ça allait. Toujours cette stupide et insignifiante question. _Comment ça va ?_

Harry avait plaqué son sourire tranquille sur ses lèvres et était revenu sur le Chemin de Traverse, retrouver ses fils.

Ils avaient fait tout leurs achats. Et il avait fait comme à son habitude : faire plaisir à ses enfants sans regarder les prix. Il avait pris deux balais pour James et Albus. Il avait acheté une chouette effraie pour sa fille. Il aurait dû être heureux de voir les yeux de ses enfants briller. Mais il n'y faisait pas attention.

Ses yeux fouillaient la foule à la recherche d'une chevelure blonde.

Sa voix voulait crier son nom pour l'appeler.

Son coeur voulait que ses morceaux soient recollés.

« Harry ! « s'écria Ginny d'une voix un peu aigue.

Neville s'avança en se voulant rassurant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il avait peur de ne pas vous voir revenir. Et puis Malfoy à la boutique de Quidditch n'a pas arrangé les choses. «

A la mention du blond, Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder sa femme, dont le visage se ferma d'un coup.

Voyant qu'il venait sans doute de faire une gaffe, Neville s'éclipsa en marmonnant un « désolé, je crois qu'on m'appelle « .

« Malfoy, Harry ? lui demanda Ginny d'une voix blanche.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

- Ah, parce que tu es Legilimens, maintenant ?

- Je connais ce regard !

- Et je connais encore plus le tien ! « s'écria la rouquine d'une voix étrange.

Ron se tourna vers eux, et s'avança à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? « demanda-t-il, son regard passant d'Harry à sa soeur.

Ginny, qui sentait ses yeux s'embuer, tourna la tête en se passant une main tremblante sur le visage. Ron soupçonna quelque chose et prit le Survivant par le bras pour l'emmener dans la remise.

Harry sentait sa tête lui tourner. Il voulait aller dans la chambre du Troisième Etage. Il voulait parler à Severus Rogue.

« Tu es mon meilleur ami depuis qu'on a onze ans, Harry. Depuis pratiquement la première fois que l'on s'est vus. Quand en Sixième Année tu es tombé amoureux de ma soeur, j'ai encaissé sans trop rien dire. Quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais la demander en mariage, j'ai encaissé sans trop rien dire. Et le jour de ton mariage, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit, Harry ? « lui demanda le rouquin d'une voix sourde.

Harry se rappelait très bien de qu'il lui avait dit...

« Si un jour tu lui fais du mal, je te ferai regretter de ne pas avoir été tué par Voldemort. « murmura-t-il.

Mais il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Elle lui avait donné la plus belle chose qu'il possédait au monde : ses enfants. Elle l'avait rendu heureux, elle avait toujours été là pour lui. Et lui... Lui, il la trahissait.

« Exactement... Même si ça me foutrait les boules, Harry, parce que tu es comme un frère pour moi. Si j'apprends que ma soeur a repleuré à cause de tes conneries avec l'autre serpent, je te le ferai regretter, crois-moi. Et tu pourras dire adieu à notre vieille amitié.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre à cause de moi.

- Et pourtant, tu vois dans quel état elle se met à la mention de Malfoy ! s'écria Ron d'un ton furieux.

- Ron, arrête ! « supplia une voix à l'entrée de la remise.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour voir Ginny sur le pas de la porte.

« Je ne veux pas que les enfants entendent, et c'est une affaire entre mon mari et moi, je suis assez grande pour m'en occuper, merci bien ! «

Ron ne dit rien, mais le bout de ses oreilles rougit un peu, signe qu'il était mal à l'aise. Se sentant de trop, il s'éclipsa non sans avoir jeté un regard appuyé au Survivant.

« Rentrons. « dit-elle simplement avant de tourner les talons.

Harry resta toute fois quelques instants dans la remise en essayant de calmer les battements désordonnés de son coeur. Cette journée était suréaliste. Elle n'était pas normale, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Il l'avait revu... Bien trop tôt.

Il l'avait revu et il avait perdu la raison.

Il l'avait revu et ça s'était passé comme dans ses rêves étranges. Il lui avait reproché cet espèce de lien qui les liait et il avait succombé à ses avances. Il avait eu envie de lui, comme de cet homme dans ses rêves. Et il était reparti... Comme cet homme dans ses rêves.

« Papa ? demanda une petite voix féminine.

- Oui, ma chérie ... répliqua-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- ... Maman est déjà partie, je lui ai dit que je t'attendais...

- ... Oh... Eh bien oui, j'arrive, attends-moi dehors. «

Il voulait se calmer un peu avant d'affronter le soleil et les gens. Il voulait être à nouveau capable de coller ce sourire paisible sur ses lèvres et surtout, arrêter de penser.

« _Merlin, il faut à tout prix que je retourne dans cette chambre. _ « pensa-t-il dans la pénombre.

**oOoOo – oOoOo**

Un slience pesant régnait dans le vieux salon aux couleurs verte et argent. On entendait le tic tac de la grosse horloge dans le coin , à côté de la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur un jardin magnifiquement fleuri.

Ca faisait presque cinq heures que Draco et son fils étaient entrés au Manoir Malfoy, juste après qu'il n'ait vu Harry Potter. Et il n'avait cessé de penser à lui, à ce qu'il l'avait laissé faire. Il repensait à cette peau halée qu'il s'était autorisé à retoucher une énième fois. Il repensait à sa langue dans sa bouche, à cet état second dans le quel il se trouvait alors que leurs corps étaient collés l'un contre l'autre.

Les derniers rayons du soleil étaient en train de disparaître à l'horizon lorsque Draco prit une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide ambré sur la petite table à côté de lui, sans quitter des yeux la baie vitrée. A ce moment-là, il se dit que la nature était parfois surprenante à refléter ainsi les sentiments humains.

Ce ciel écarlate, lui faisait penser à son coeur.

Ces rayons qui disparaissaient, à la chaleur qu'apportait Harry Potter dans sa vie.

Cette fiole, à la seule façon qu'il avait trouvée pour justement oublier cette chaleur.

L'ex-Serpentard débouchona le filtre.

Il s'en était _tellement_ servi.

A ce moment-là, la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit discrètement, mais pas assez pour qu'il ne le remarque pas. Il soupira en lâchant la fiole et se leva pour faire face à sa femme qui rougissait légèrement.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais là, je suis désolée. « murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Aleria Greengrass avait toujours été comme ça avec son mari.

Soumise. Dévouée. Discrète.

Elle avait même essayé d'être aimante, mais Draco ne lui avait jamais rendu son amour. Il lui avait toujours dit qu'il la considérait comme une amie qui partagerait toute sa vie. Il l'avait même autorisée à prendre un amant si l'envie lui en prenait, mais avait bien précisé qu'il lui fallait être discrète. Il n'aimait pas les commérages.

Et pourtant, elle l'aimait. Depuis Poudlard. Elle l'observait à la dérobée dans la Salle Commune, elle le dévorait des yeux lors des matchs de Quidditch, elle lui faisait toujours un sourire lorsque leurs regards, parfois, se croisaient.

Après la guerre, son père lui avait dit qu'elle devait trouver un bon parti et se marier. Naturellement, elle avait de suite penser à lui.

Malgré sa déchéance, malgré sa mauvaise réputation, malgré le fait que tout le monde évitait de fréquenter sa famille.

Son père avait été réticent. Même si les Malfoy avait été une des plus prestigieuses familles de Sang Pur, il ne voulait pas que sa fille et surtout son nom soit lier avec quoi que ce soit en rapport avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais comme toujours, devant le regard noir et embué de sa fille cadette, il avait cédé.

Aleria Greengrass avait épousé Draco Lucius Malfoy le jour de ses vingt et un ans.

Le plus beau cadeau qu'elle lui avait donné, était bien entendu leur fils, Skorpius, et à défaut d'avoir l'amour de son mari, elle avait l'amour de son enfant.

Skorpius était très proche de sa mère. Il se confiait souvent à elle, contrairement à son père. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais Draco avait toujours été si distant avec lui malgré le fait qu'il lui ressemble d'une façon troublante. Et le jeune garçon avait les yeux de sa mère, ce qui le disgraçait un peu au regard de l'ex-Serpentard.

« Draco, tu m'entends ? « fit Aleria d'une voix presqu'éteinte.

Draco posa un regard impérieux sur sa femme qui la fit rougir.

« Où est Skorpius ? redemanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas. Dans sa chambre sans doute ! répondit-il sur un ton irrité.

- Non, j'en viens.

- Appelle donc un elfe, pour lui demander, alors !

- ... Pourquoi es-tu agressif ?

- Pourquoi m'étouffes-tu autant ? Je partage ton lit, ça ne te suffit pas ? Il faut aussi que je partage mon temps avec toi ! «

Aleria leva les yeux vers le blond, blessée au plus profond d'elle-même. Il était parfois si dur dans ses paroles.

« J'ai besoin d'aller voir Severus dans le Petit Salon, que l'on me dérange sous aucun prétexte. « lui dit-il en sortant de la pièce.

La porte claqua, et des larmes coulèrent doucement sur les joues pâles de la jeune femme.

**oOoOo – oOoOo**

« Maître ! Miss Lily vous fait dire que Maîtresse Ginny pleure dans le Grand Salon et qu'il faudrait que vous descendiez, Monsieur. « dit une voix étouffée derrière la porte.

Harry détourna un instant les yeux du portrait de Severus Rogue et se passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

« Affrontez la conséquence de vos actes Potter, et descendez parler à votre femme. Peut-être aura-t-elle plus de chance que moi pour vous arracher une phrase complète et cohérente de la bouche. « lui dit l'ancien Maître des Potions.

Il commençait à être tard et Harry n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il avait passé dans cette chambre. A peine arrivé, il était monté et s'était enfermé dans la pièce. Il avait attendu et appelé longtemps le Maître des Potions qui semblait être sourd à ses lamentations et à sa détresse. Puis, il était apparu comme à son habitude, le visage dénudé de toute expression, attendant patiemment qu'il prenne la parole. Ca faisait bien deux heures qu'il essayé de vider son coeur. Voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas, Severus lui avait proposé d'entrer dans son esprit, mais le Survivant avait catégoriquement refusé.

Comment lui dire ?

Comment lui dire qu'il aimait et qu'il trahissait.

Comment lui dire qu'il était heureux et qu'il était désespéré.

Comment lui dire qu'il avait envie d'aller _le_ voir pour l'embrasser à nouveau, d'aller _le_ voir pour aller encore plus loin qu'ils n'étaient aller aujourd'hui, et qu'il avait envie de tout oublier pour rendre à nouveau sa femme heureuse .

Tout oublier ?... En était-il seulement capable ?

Le loquet de la porte bougea bruyamment ; quelqu'un essayait d'entrer dans la chambre, mais il l'avait magiquement fermée.

« Papa, ouvre cette porte maintenant avant que je n'appelle Tante Hermione pour qu'elle la fasse sauter ! « s'écria la voix de Lily.

Harry sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre contre sa poitrine.

« Cette petite est digne de Serpentard. « fit une voix à côté de lui.

Le Survivant brandit sa baguette et enleva le sort sur la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée. Lily, qui était appuyée contre, faillie perdre l'équilibre mais Kreattur la retint à temps. Elle observa un instant la pièce tout autour d'elle et posa ses yeux marrons, furieux, sur son père.

« Elle t'attend. « marmonna-t-elle en levant ses yeux vers le portrait de Severus Rogue.

Harry sortit d'un pas raide de la pièce, sans un regard pour sa fille ou le vieil elfe qui s'inclina sur son passage. Il descendit les escaliers, décidé à essayer de calmer la tempête qui menaçait son couple. Il savait qu'il devait prendre une décision, aussi dure qu'elle était.

Arrivé devant la porte du salon, il prit une bouffée d'air et entra.

Ginny avait le regard plongé dans les flammes de la cheminée et ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu entrer. Elle tenait contre elle un album qu'il savait être celui de leur mariage et pleurait silencieusement. Doucement, il posa sa main droite sur son épaule.

« Tu avais raison, il faut que j'arrête mes conneries. « murmura-t-il.

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de renifler.

« Demain, tu pourras faire murer cette chambre. «

En disant ça, Harry sentait son coeur battre douloureusement contre ses côtes.

« Tout redeviendra comme avant. «

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

« Kreattur, j'aurais besoin d'un bout de parchemin et d'une plume. « dit-il au vieil elfe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il remontait les escaliers pour se rendre dans la chambre d' Albus. Ce dernier était en train de lire un bouquin sur le Quidditch lorsqu'il entra.

« Où est Eros, ton hibou ? « lui demanda-t-il.

Albus montra d'un mouvement de menton le haut de son armoire. Un hibou noir était en train de sommeiller paresseusement dans sa cage. Harry le réveilla doucement et attacha le bout de parchemin qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main. Sans un mot ni un regard envers son fils, il s'avança vers la fenêtre et lui murmura :

« Au Manoir malfoy. «

**oOoOo – oOoOo**

Draco allait sortir du Grand Salon lorsqu'il entendit un bruit contre la fenêtre. Il se retourna et vit un hibou noir qu'il avait déjà vu sur le chariot d'un des fils d'Harry.

Sentant son estomac se nouer, il traversa la pièce et ouvrit la fenêtre. Le hibou, docile, lui tendit sa patte. L'ex-Serpentard prit le message et l'oiseau s'envola aussitôt. De ses mains tremblantes, il décaheta la lettre et lut le mot suivant :

« _Arrange-toi pour ne plus jamais être dans les lieux où tu sais qu'éventuellement nous pourrons nous rencontrer . _«

Pas de signature.

Pas de main tremblante.

Pas d'espoir.

Juste un coeur qui saigne.

Juste une larme.

Juste une fiole.

_A suivre..._


	7. Une vie presque normale

_Note de moi_: Coucou tout le monde! Voilà le chapitre 6 qui arrive assez vite ( selon moi ). je viens de le terminer, je ne sais pas s'il vaut grand chose, je verrai bien vos réactions! Est-ce que j'en suis satisfaite? Bof lol Disons qu'il y a pire et disons franchement aussi qu'il y a bien mieux.

Je le poste encore une fois sans l'avis de **Bamboo** ma bêta, je l'ai pas vue dernièrement, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais vous faire poireauter, loin de là.

On revient dans un POV d'Albus, à part un petit bout à la fin, j'espère que j'ai su entretenir le suspense que j'ai essayé de créer avant --'. Et que vous faites attention aux indices que j'essaye de laisser derrière moi. oui, il faut être vigilant

* * *

**Une vie presque normale**

**oOoOo – oOoOo**

Albus entendit des pas précipités dans l'escalier et James marmonner qu'il voulait encore rester au lit, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là.

Premier Septembre.

Rentrée à Poudlard.

Il se redressa d'un coup alors qu'une tornade rousse entrait dans sa chambre.

Lily était devant lui, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres, et avait déjà mis son uniforme de l'école.

Le jeune garçon ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle tournoya sur elle.

« C'est aujourd'hui, Al' ! Ce soir, je serai enfin à Poudlard, tu te rends compte ? «

Albus se rappela le jour de sa première rentrée à l'école.

Contrairement à Lily, il avait été tétanisé à l'idée de quitter ses parents et d'aller dans un lieu où il ne connaîtrait pratiquement personne. Il avait même demandé à sa mère le matin même, s'il était obligé d'y aller. Ginny avait ri devant sa peur grotesque et lui avait dit que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un enfant qui n'était pas enthousiasmé à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard.

Mais finalement, il s'y était fait. Même s'il pleurait un peu lors des séparations, Poudlard avait quand même ses avantages. Et puis maintenant, il allait y avoir Lily avec lui.

« Tu veux toujours aller à Serpentard ? « demanda-t-il à sa soeur qui s'observait dans le miroir de son armoire.

Lily se retourna vers lui et réfléchit quelques instants.

« J'ai entendu le professeur Rogue dire à Papa que j'en étais digne, hier soir. lui répondit-elle en venant s'asseoir sur son lit.

- Moi, je trouve que tu serais bien à Gryffondor avec nous.

- Tu dis ça pour garder un oeil sur moi.

- Je dis surtout ça parce que James t'en voudras énormément si tu n'es pas dans notre maison. «

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et lissa sa robe de sorcier.

« Papa m'a dit que ça serait à moi de faire mon choix.

- Tu savais qu'il avait failli être envoyé à Serpentard ?

- Oui, il en a déjà parlé. Donc moi si j'y vais, ça ne sera pas très grave.

- ... D'un autre côté, tu pourras parler avec Skorpius Malfoy de cette façon.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ! «

Albus soupira et sortit de son lit. Il alla à son armoire et prit un caleçon, un t-shirt, un jean et une paire de chaussettes.

Il était vexé.

Vexé que Lily ait finalement changé d'avis au sujet du mystérieux message qu'il avait trouvé dans la chambre du Troisième Etage. Même si son père n'y allait plus depuis quelques jours, il voulait tout de même savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avec Malfoy parce qu'il avait l'impression que ça faisait partie des blessures les plus profondes du Survivant.

Il avait plus d'une fois entendu ses parents se disputer au sujet de l'ex-Serpentard. Oh bien sûr, il n'avait pas trop écouté, les histoires entre ses parents ne le regardaient en aucun cas, mais savoir son père malheureux le concernait d'une certaine fois.

Harry ne montrait pas souvent ses blessures, il ne parlait pas souvent du passé. Il refusait encore de parler de la bataille finale qui avait eu lieu à Poudlard où son oncle Fred était mort. Il avait décliné pleins de propositions pour aller faire des conférences à ce sujet. Il avait même refusé que sa tante Hermione fasse un livre sur sa vie.

Trop de souvenirs.

Trop de blessures difficiles à refermer.

En plus, Kreattur refusait de se rendre dans la pièce sans au moins l'autorisation de sa mère, ce qu'il avait bien entendu refusé.

Alors il avait essayé de s'y rendre une nouvelle fois seul. Mais la porte était solidement fermée. Peut-être était-ce la cause des cernes de son père. Même si les relations entre ses parents s'étaient quelque peu améliorées depuis le soir où ils étaient rentrés du Chemin de Traverse, Albus voyait bien que son père ne se sentait pas bien. Il avait essayé de demander à sa mère pourquoi il était dans cet état, et elle lui avait juste dit que son père avait enfin accepté de ne plus aller dans la chambre du Troisième Etage.

Albus avait observé son père à ce moment-là et il s'était dit que ce choix n'était pas entièrement consentant. Qu'Harry avait dû faire un énième sacrifice.

Mais il restait tout de même un homme fort, parlant Quidditch avec James, riant aux pitreries de Lily, l'écoutant avec attention et étant amoureux de sa femme. Du moins, il semblait l'être.

Une vie normale.

Enfin presque...

« Je vais prendre ma douche. On se retrouve en bas ? demanda-t-il à sa soeur en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

- Oui. Je vais réveiller la marmotte. « répondit celle-ci en allant dans la chambre de James.

Albus sourit et referma la porte de la salle de bain sur lui.

**oOoOo – oOoOo**

« Ginny, du calme ! Tous les ans, c'est la même chose. soupira Harry en voyant sa femme s'activer dans tous les coins de la cuisine, devant les valises de ses enfants, un bout de parchemin à la main, Kreattur sur ses talons.

- Neuf paires de chaussettes pour James ? J'en ai comptées 11 hier, Kreattur, il faut retrouver les deux paries manquantes ! dit Ginny en recomptant nerveusement toutes les paires dans les valises.

- Gin, on dirait ta mère !

- Et elle avait sept enfants ! Comment a-t-elle fait ?

- S'il n'y a pas toutes les paires de chaussettes, on lui en verra de nouvelles, ce n'est pas...

- Bonjour tout le monde !

- Rerererebonjour Lily. Sourit Harry. Alors, tu as réussi à réveiller tes frères ? Apparemment pas tout à fait... «

James entrait dans la cuisine, à moitié endormi, son t-shirt mis à l'envers.

« James ! Est-ce que tu as touché à tes chaussettes dans ta valise hier soir ? demanda Ginny.

- Hum ?

- Tes chaussettes ! Est-ce que tu les as touchées ?

- Hum ?... Oh !... Euh...

- C'est pas grave. Soupira sa mère. Ton t-shirt est à l'envers. «

James remit son t-shirt à l'endroit et s'assit lourdement à table en bayant aux corneilles.

« Monsieur James voudrait son bol de chocolat au lait et ses quatre toasts, Monsieur ? demanda Kreattur en se précipitant sur lui.

- Et un vers de jus d'orange, Kreattur, sinon il va s'endormir dans son bol. Répondit Harry en souriant à son fils.

- Bien, Monsieur.

- Albus ne va pas tarder ? demanda Ginny en rayant le « 11 paires de chaussettes « pour écrire un « 9 « à la place.

- Il se douche. Répondit Lily en sortant _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ de sa valise.

- Ah non Lily ! Pas maintenant ! Tu le verras dans le train !

- Mais je voudrais relire les caractéristiques de toutes les maisons ! Venus m'a donné un test à faire hier, et elle m'a dit qu'elle serait envoyée à Gryffondor après l'avoir fait, alors...

- Alors tu verras bien ce que le Choixpeau te dira !

- Mais Maman !

- Lily, ta mère est assez stressée comme ça. Répondit Harry pour éviter que sa femme ne s'énerve. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit ; tout ce qui compte ce sont...

- ...Mes choix, oui je sais.

- Salut ! dit Albus en entrant dans la cuisine. Vous parlez de quoi ?

- Devine ! répondit son père.

- Paires de chaussettes ? C'est toujours un sujet délicat le jour de la rentrée pour Maman. «

Harry et Lily éclatèrent de rire sous le regard courroucé de Ginny.

« Tu verras quand tu auras tes enfants à Poudlard, si tu ne seras pas stressé. Marmonna-t-elle.

- Pas autant que toi en tout cas.

- Mais pour en revenir à Lily, si vous voulez mon avis, elle ira à Serpentard. Fit James en prenant son dernier toast.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, intéressé par la réflexion de son fils aîné.

- Simple intuition. Ca sera soit Serpentard soit Gryffondor. Elle a sa place dans les deux maisons.

- Tu aimerais que je sois à Serpentard ? lui demanda sa soeur.

- Si c'est ton choix. Répliqua son frère aîné en haussant ses épaules.

- Mais moi, je veux qu'elle soit avec nous à Gryffondor !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu me disais tout à l'heure ! « dit Lily.

Albus lui donna un coup de pied sous la table.

« Toi aussi tu veux que ta soeur soit à Serpentard ? demanda Harry, surpris.

- Oui, il aimerait que je lui présente Skorpius Malfoy. « Répliqua Lily.

Harry et Ginny se figèrent en regardant leur fille, puis leur fils.

« Tu veux devenir son ami ? demanda le Survivant d'une voix cassée.

- A cause du Quidditch, je pense. J'ai entendu dire que Malfoy n'était pas si mal que ça au poste d'Attrapeur. Il a fait remporté deux fois la Coupe à sa maison, non ? « fit Lily en défiant son frère du regard.

Albus sentit avec horreur ses joues s'empourprer et se contenta d'acquiecer en évitant le regard brûlant de ses parents.

« Il joue beaucoup mieux que son père, il paraît. C'était un bon Attrapeur, Papa ? demanda James, intéressé.

- Qui ça ?

- Draco Malfoy. «

Un silence pesant régna alors dans la cuisine, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Albus voyait bien que son père était plus que mal à l'aise et avait envie de quitter la pièce, alors que sa mère le toisait avec défi. Ce fut elle cependant qui répondit :

« Il perdait toujours contre votre père.

- Alors, James . Content de ton nouveau balai ? « lui demanda précipitamment Lily, pressée de changer de sujet.

James la regarda sans trop comprendre, puis se lançant dans une description minutieuse de son Nimbus 3001.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny envoya ses enfants vérifier une dernière fois leur chambre avant de partir. Une fois fait, ils sortirent tous sur le perron du 12 Square Grimmaurd.

« Nous ne serons pas de retour avant ce soir, Kreattur. Pourrais-tu changer les draps des enfants et nettoyer le Grand Salon, s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr, Maîtresse Ginny. Répondit l'elfe en s'inclinant profondément.

- Merci. Les enfants, dites au revoir à Kreattur et montez dans la voiture. Il ne faut pas trop tarder, il est 10 h et quart et nous avons rendez-vous à 11 h moins vingt avec Tante Hermione et Luna sur le quai. «

Un par un, James, Albus et Lily grattèrent le vieil elfe derrière les oreilles, et montèrent dans la voiture de leur père.

« Vous n'avez rien oublié ? Vous êtes sûrs ? demanda Ginny en entrant à son tour dans le véhicule.

- Oh Merlin ! Si ! J'ai oublié quelque chose ! répliqua d'un coup James en se redressant vivement. «

Sa mère se tourna vivement vers lui et demanda à Harry de ne pas encore démarrer.

« Eh voilà ! Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ? Comment voulez-vous que je ne sois pas stressée, alors que tous les ans, il y en a un d'entre vous qui oublient quelque chose ! Qu'est-ce que tu as oublié, encore ?

- Je voulais te remercier d'avoir retrouver mes deux paires de chaussettes manquantes. Répliqua son fils aîné sous le rire des trois autres.

- Rappelle-moi dans quelle maison tu es ?

- Gryffondor.

- Et tu voulais que ta soeur ailles à... ?

- Serpentard.

- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à passer à nouveau sous le Choixpeau. Je suis sûre que toi aussi tu y aurais ta place.

- Non, de la tour de Gryffondor, on domine tout le Lac, la vue est plus jolie. «

Lily et Albus rirent de nouveau et Harry s'engagea sur un boulevard londonien bondé. Une demie heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin à la Gare King's Cross.

« Toi et ta manie de toujours vouloir prendre la voiture ! Si on avait pris la Poudre de Cheminette, on n'aurait pas dix minutes de retard ! Le Chemin de Traverse est à trois minutes à pieds ! Mais non ! Il faut montrer que nous sommes des sorciers exemplaires avec un esprit ouvert qui utilisent la technologie moldue ! marmonnait Ginny en s'engouffrant entre les quais numéro 9 et 10.

- Je n'étais pas sensé savoir qu'il y aurait un accident sur Victoria Street. Répliqua Harry de mauvaise humeur en essayant de amrcher à son hauteur.

- Tu aurais dû écouter la radio !

- Avec Lily qui nous a fait son monologue sur les maisons de Poudlard ?

- Arrêtez ! se lamenta Albus en poussant plus vite son chariot. Les Moldus nous regardent. «

Ginny jeta un regard sur le côté et vit en effet que trois Moldues les regardaient avec curiosité.

« Eh oui ! Certains ont des chats pour animaux domestiques, nous, nous avons des hiboux ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de leur dire sur un ton acide.

- Gin ! « marmonna Harry en la tirant vers la barrière magique.

Albus n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la réponse de sa mère qu'il courrait déjà vers la frontière entre le monde magique et le monde sorcier. Il balaya de sa main une veloute de fumée, et vit avec horreur qu'il était onze heures moins cinq et que la plus part des élèves étaient installés dans le train. Lily arriva à son tour, suivis de James, qui marmonnèrent en regardant à leur tour l'horloge.

Le train rouge mettait en route son moteur, et les trois enfants se précipitèrent vers le premier wagon devant eux alors que leurs parents se disputaient toujours derrière eux.

Harry accoura à leur rencontre et mit en vitesse les valises dans le train.

« Vous ne vous serez pas disputés sur le quai, on n'aurait pas eu 20 minutes de retard ! s'écria Lily à travers la fenêtre.

- Tu nous écris ce soir ! cria sa mère qui avait oublié sa mauvaise humeur et qui semblait être prise de court.

- Oui, Maman.

- Vous nous écrivez tous les trois ! cria à son tour Harry, alors que le train commençait à avancer.

- On se retrouve à Noël ! On le passe au Terrier ! Il y aura tout le monde ! disait Ginny en courant à côté de la locomotive. Lily, surveille tes frères ! Ne faites pas trop de bêtises, toute façon nous serons informés, on vous aime ! «

Albus vit que sa mère avait arrêté de courir au bord de quai et que son père leur faisait de grands signes de la main derrière.

Ca y était. Il entrait en Quatrième Année à Poudlard. Lily, en Première. James en Sixième.

Il détourna le regard de la fenêtre, lorsqu'il vit une chevelure blonde, presque blanche, remonter le train.

_Skorpius Malfoy._

« Lily... Tu viens, j'aimerais bien voir quelque chose à l'avant du train. dit-il à sa soeur sans quitter le garçon blond des yeux.

- Je vais retrouver Alix. A plus. Répliqua James en traînant sa valise vers l'opposé du train.

- Et moi, j'aimerais bien retrouver Venus.

- On va la chercher devant alors !

- Je ne sais pas si...

- LILY ! cria alors Albus excédé.

- Ok, ok. Décidément, tu es comme Maman, toi ! Relaxe ! « répliqua la jeune fille en s'avançant maladroitement vers l'avant du train.

**oOoOo – oOoOo**

Pendant ce temps, sur le quai, Ginny avait repéré Hermione et Luna et faisaient leurs pronostiques pour savoir dans quelle maison seraient leurs enfants.

« Ron a dit à Hugo qu'il devait absolument être à Gryffondor, que tous les Weasley y étaient allés, sinon il le déshériterait.

- Il a dit la même chose à Rose quand elle est entrée à Poudlard. répliqua Ginny en riant.

- Et heureusement qu'elle y a été.

- J'avoue que je serai contente si Lily était à Serdaigle.

- Serdaigle est une très bonne maison. Il lui suffit d'être réfléchie pour les mots de passe et surtout de croire aux Nargols. Fit Luna d'un ton rêveur. Venus sera à Gryffondor, je l'ai toujours dit. «

Harry les écoutait sans trop faire attention à ce qu'elles disaient alors qu'il regardait une jeune femme blonde, qui l'observaient avec insistence. Elle finit par s'avancer vers lui.

« Harry Potter ? « demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide.

Le Survivant acquieça en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il avait déjà vu cette femme, mais où ?

« Je suis Aleria Greengrass Malfoy, la femme de Draco. Il m'a donné ça pour toi. « lui dit-elle en lui tendant une bourse en velour noir.

Harry la saisit, le coeur battant, alors qu'il sentait le regard de sa femme le brûler.

Aleria lui fit un sourire gêné, et s'éloigna vers la barrière magique.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Harry ? « lui demanda Ginny sur un ton cassant.

Le Survivant ouvrit la bourse : _une fiole_...

_A suivre..._


	8. Obliviate Minima

_Note de moi:_ Bonsoir, bonjour Je reviens vite eh oui! Je crois que c'est mon deuxième chapitre de cette semaine, je m'épate moi-même lol Ca sera rare, je tiens à le préciser

Huitième chapitre, faites bien attention à ce que vous allez lire maintenant. Il est très important pour la suite, je dévoile quelques petits trucs, qui j'espère vont vous surprendre et que j'espère encore plus, vous allez aimer!

J'ai oublié de signaler que j'ai créé un blog pour répondre aux anonymes! Jetez un oeil à mon profil, vous le trouverez sûrement.

Je n'ai pas répondu aux dernières reviews, je le ferai dans la soirée.

Un grand merci à tous, de gros bizouxxxx et bonne lecture!

* * *

_You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love __is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you._

_ James Blunt_

* * *

**Obliviate Minima****.**

**oOoOo – oOoOo**

Lorsqu'Harry et Ginny rentrèrent ce soir-là, cinq hiboux attendaient impatiemment sur la table, se bousculant les uns les autres pour être le premier à donner son courrier.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? « demanda Ginny en s'avançant vers le hibou noir qu'elle reconnut comme étant Eros, l'oiseau d'Albus.

Harry, à côté d'elle, fronçait les sourcils en regardant par dessus son épaule. Lorsque la rouquine eut décacheté la missive, elle échappa un petit cri.

« _LILY EST A SERPENTARD ! MAMAN ! LILY EST A SERPENTARD ! C'EST LE CHOC ICI ! JAMES AVAIT RAISON DEPUIS LE DEBUT ! JE N'ARRIVE PAS A Y CROIRE ! « _

Les deux parents échangèrent un regard ; effarés.

« Papa va en faire une syncope. « murmura Ginny alors qu'un sixième hibou s'engouffrait par la fenêtre.

Le Survivant saisit le message que lui tendait obstinément le hibou grand duc en face de lui.

« C'est ta mère. « dit-il en tendant le message à sa femme.

« _Ginny._

_Nous venons de recevoir un hibou express de James. LILY EST A SERPENTARD ! Une Weasley à SERPENTARD ! Ton père va en faire une syncope ! Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Elle a de mauvaises fréquentations ? Elle lit des oeuvres sur la Magie Noire en cachette ? J'attends des explications sans tarder !_

_PS 1 : Harry chéri, j'espère que tu vas bien et que tu n'es pas trop débousolé par la nouvelle._

_PS 2 : Ginny, tu vas recevoir un hibou de tes frères et sans doute un autre de Papa dans la soirée. Comment va-t-il réagir ? J'en ai encore des palpitations. _

_Maman XX « _

« Tes frères. « dit-il simplement en lui tendant deux autres lettres.

« Harry ? Ginny ? Vous êtes là ? demanda la voix d'Hermione dans la cheminée.

- Tu y vas. « Soupira Ginny en parcourant rapidement les lettres de ses frères des yeux.

Harry s'avança résolument vers la cheminée alors qu'un septième hibou s'engouffrait dans la cuisine.

« Tu es sûr que ça va faire les gros titres de la Gazette demain matin. « dit la rouquine en jetant sur la table le message qu'elle avait dans les mains.

« Oui, on vient d'être mis au courant ; Lily est à Serpentard. Disait Harry à Hermione à travers la cheminée.

- J'ai cru que Ron allait tourner de l'oeil quand on a reçu le hibou de Rose. Personne ne s'y attendait. Serdaigle, d'accord ! Mais Serpentard !

- Ils vont la pourrir ! s'écria la voix de Ron.

- Ron ! Ne dis pas de telles choses ! Après tout, Serpentard a accueilli de très grands sorciers.

- On va lui envoyer Icare si elle n'écrit pas et on vous tient au courant. Mais s'il vous plaît, n'en faites pas toute une histoire ! déclara le brun.

- Tu n'as pas l'air si contrarié que ça.

- Si elle est à Serpentard, c'est qu'elle a fait son choix, vous devriez vous en contenter. Passez au Terrier si vous pouvez, pour ne pas qu'Arthur fasse une attaque. On viendra demain. «

Sur ce, Harry se leva et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il à Ginny qui jetait tous les parchemins dans le feu.

- Oh ! Eh bien George dit qu'elle déshonore la famille, Percy trouve que c'est un scandale, Fleur est plus que choquée et James dit qu'il va la renier. Il disait pourtant que si elle allait à Serpentard, ça lui serait complètement égal.

- Ca leur passera.

- Miss Lily est à Serpentard ? « demanda une voix timide derrière eux.

Ils se tournèrent pour voir Kreattur qui avait passé sa tête à l'embrasure de la porte de son placard et qui les regardait craintivement.

« Oui, apparemment, Kreattur. Lui répondit Harry avec un sourire.

- Maître Regulus était à Serpentard, Monsieur. Et c'était un grand sorcier, Monsieur.

- C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas fâché qu'elle y soit.

- Miss Lily va devenir une grande sorcière.

- Reniée par sa famille. Marmonna Ginny en s'asseyant lourdement à table.

- Maîtresse Ginny voudrait un thé à la camomille ?

- Ca ne serait pas de refus, Kreattur, merci.

- Un thé à la menthe pour moi, Kreattur, merci. Lui dit Harry en s'asseyant à son tour.

- Elle n'a pas encore envoyé Libellule. Je veux savoir comment ça se passe avant d'aller me coucher. Et s'il le faut, j'écrirai à Mac Gonagall pour qu'elle la refasse passer sous le Choixpeau.

- Ca sera inutile et tu le sais très bien. De toute façon, elle n'en a pas le droit, la décision du Choixpeau est irrévocable. «

Alors que Kreattur commençait à servir le thé, un silence gênant s'installa dans la cuisine.

Après le départ d'Aleria Greengrass, Hermione et Luna avaient préféré s'éclipser voyant que la tension entre leurs amis commençait à se faire sentir. Ginny avait alors hurlé pour savoir ce qu'était la fiole qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Pourquoi elle la lui donnait. Ou plutôt pourquoi _il_ lui faisait parvenir cette fiole.

Seulement Harry n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Ce n'était pas un souvenir ; le liquide était ambré.

Ce n'était pas un alcool ; le liquide n'avait aucune odeur.

Ca devait être une potion. Mais la quelle ? Il en existait des milliers.

Lorsqu'il avait à nouveau levé les yeux vers sa femme, elle était en train de pleurer de rage et avait franchi la barrière magique sans un regard derrière elle. Il l'avait rattrapée sur les quais, et avait mis la fiole dans la poche de son pantalon.

Mais elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent et qu'ils voyent tous ces hiboux sur la table.

« Ma journée est décidément complète. Ma famille qui me reproche d'avoir fait une adepte de la Magie Noire, Aleria et sa fiole. Oui... J'aurais tout eu aujourd'hui. Il suffirait que Lily soit anéantie d'être à Serpentard et je n'aurai pu qu'à songer à mettre fin à mes jours. « marmonna Ginny en sirotant son thé.

A ce moment-là, une chouette marron aux yeux d'ambre entra à son tour dans la cuisine.

« Eh bien nous allons le savoir. Voici Libellule. «

Harry prit le bout de parchemin que la chouette lui tendit et poussa vers elle son bol de thé pour lire la missive à haute voix :

« _Papa, Maman._

_Vous devez certainement être au courant que j'ai été envoyé à Serpentard. J'ai vu Albus pleurer lorsque j'ai quitté le tabouret et James me regarder complètement sonné. Je ne parle même pas de mes cousins. Même le Professeur Mac Gonagall a été choqué. Personne ne parlait quand j'ai rejoint ma table, et presque personne ne m'a applaudit._

_Une Potter à Serpentard, pensez-vous ! Ca sera écrit dans les annales de l'école. Je vais devenir aussi célèbre que toi, Papa._

_En ce moment, je suis dans mon dortoir._

_Vous savez qui garde notre Salle Commune ? Le Professeur Rogue ! J'ai voulu discuter avec lui, mais des Septième Année m'ont éjectée contre le mur en voulant entrer. C'est apparemment courant chez les serpents._

_Personne ne me parle pour le moment, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne désespère pas. Le temps que la nouvelle passe, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre._

_Je sais ce que vous devez vous dire : est-ce que j'ai demandé au Choixpeau de m'envoyer à Serpentard ? La réponse va sans doute vous surprendre, mais non. Il a hésité, longtemps hésité même. Pour finalement crier Serpentard sans l'ombre d'une hésitation._

_Je vous laisse en pensant bien fort à vous. Il y a quatre hiboux qui frappent avec insistance contre la fenêtre, ça doit être Oncle George, Oncle Percy, Albus et Mamie si je ne me trompe pas. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de Beuglante._

_Je vous écris demain. Je vous embrasse tous les deux._

_PS : Venus et Hugo sont à Gryffondor._

_Lily. XXX « _

« Elle n'a pas l'air très malheureuse. Dit Harry en tendant le parchemin à sa femme.

- Personne ne lui parle ! Et si elle n'avait pas d'amis ?

- Elle a toujours ses cousins et ses frères.

- Tu trouves toujours réponse à tout, Harry !

- Et toi, tu fais toujours une montagne pour un rien ! s'emporta le Survivant en se levant d'un bond.

- Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier ?

- Devine !

- Tu as peur qu'elle te ressemble ? Et qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'un Malfoy ? «

Harry sentait qu'il allait faire une bêtise. Une grosse bêtise si jamais il restait dans cette pièce. Il préféra tourner les talons et monter rageusement les escaliers, alors qu'il entendait derrière lui les sanglots étouffés de sa femme.

Arrivé au Troisième Etage, il s'immobilisa un instant et regarda longuement la porte de l'unique chambre du palier.

Il avait fait une promesse. Une promesse dure, mais une promesse. Il avait dit qu'il ne remettrait plus les pieds dans cette pièce. Qu'il acceptait de laisser son passé derrière lui. Qu'il acceptait de laisser _Draco_ derrière lui.

A la mention du prénom de sa Némésis, Harry saisit la bourse en velour noir dans la poche de son pantalon et l'ouvrit.

La fiole n'était pas un leurre ; elle était bien réelle. Elle était bien là dans sa main, aussi énigmatique qu'atrayante.

Tout à coup, le Survivant se rappela que tous les livres de Magie Noire qu'ils avaient trouvés avec Molly des années auparavant, se trouvaient toujours au Square. Dans l'ancienne chambre de Regulus, au Cinquième Etage, là où presque personne ne mettait jamais les pieds mise à part Kreattur. Et dans ces vieux grimoires, il y en avait des tas dont le sujet principal était les potions et élexirs en tout genre.

« _Que m'as-tu envoyé là ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire communiquer ? «_ » ne put-il s'empêcher de se demander en montant quatre à quatre les marches de la demeure victorienne.

Le Cinquième Etage était l'endroit le plus lugubre de la maison.

Tout y était noir, un peu poussiéreux, et respirant une ère très antérieure où la famille Black était à l'apogée de sa puissance. L'air froid qui y régnait fit frémir Harry, qui s'obligea à aller à droite, au bout du couloir. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil à la chambre d'en face, celle de son Parrain tant regretté, et s'efforça à entrer dans l'antre de Regulus, malgré la nostalgie qui commençait à le gagner peu à peu.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un sourd grincement, et le Survivant alluma d'un coup de baguette tous les chandeliers qui, il savait, se trouvaient dans la pièce. Il s'avança d'un pas et soupira en voyant la quantité d'ouvrages devant lui. Il avait oublié qu'il y en avait autant, et regretta de ne pas avoir accepter l'idée d'Hermione bien plus tôt, qui, à chaque fois qu'elle venait, lui disait qu'il fallait à tout prix faire une bibliothèque digne de ce nom dans cette maison.

Il sortit à nouveau la fiole de sa poche et la posa sur la cheminée. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, il avait une impression de déjà vu. Il savait qu'il devait reconnaître cette potion. Peut-être l'avait-il étudiée à Poudlard ? Peut-être qu'Hermione l'avait déjà mentionnée ?

Il retroussa ses manches, et alla dans le couloir où il dit : « Accio livres de potions «, sa baguette pointée vers la chambre .

Aussitôt, des dizaines et des dizaines de livres s'envolèrent pour se poser à ses pieds.

Il allait avoir besoin de temps. De beaucoup de temps.

Et de thé. De beaucoup de thé.

« Kreattur. « appela-t-il d'une voix claire.

Dans un léger « pop « , le vieil elfe de maison apparut et s'inclina profondément devant lui.

« Que fait ma femme ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

- Elle discute avec la meilleure amie de Monsieur à travers la cheminée, Monsieur.

- ... Et elle... Pleure ? «

L'elfe le regarda de ses yeux vitreux, mal à l'aise.

« Oui, Monsieur. « répondit-il simplement.

Harry se passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et inspira bruyamment.

« Apporte-moi du thé, s'il te plaît. Je vais devoir rester ici un bon bout de la soirée. « lui dit-il en observant les livres à ses pieds.

« Oui, Monsieur. « répéta Kreattur en s'inclinant.

« Et... Tu lui diras que je suis désolé. « rajouta le Survivant avant que l'elfe ne disparaisse.

Il s'assit par terre et commença à classer les livres concernant les potions rares d'un côté, celle de Magie Noire de l'autre, et les potions courantes derrière lui.

Quatre samovars et trois sandwitches plus tard, il jeta au fond du couloir « Les Grandes Potions Universelles « et soupira ; il n'avait toujours pas avancé. Il n'avait rien trouvé sur une potion ayant une telle couleur ambrée. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : tout seul, il n'arrivera jamais à trouver quoi que ce soit. Il lui fallait l'aide de quelqu'un suffisamment calé en Potions. Une personne suffisamment intelligente. Une personne qui avait une mémoire incroyable.

« Kreattur. «

Pour la huitième fois de la soirée, l'elfe apparut à côté de lui, visiblement fatigué.

« Ma femme parle-t-elle toujours avec Hermione ? « demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu faible, comme pour s'excuser de le faire venir à chaque fois.

- Non, Monsieur. Maîtresse Ginny dort, Monsieur.

- Ah bon ? Déjà ?

- Maîtresse Ginny s'est couchée après le départ du hiboux de son père, Monsieur. Il y a presque quatre heures.

- ... Il est si tard que ça ?

- ... Il est quatre heures douze du matin, Monsieur. «

Harry détourna les yeux et marmonna qu'il était désolé de l'avoir réveillé et qu'il pouvait aller se recoucher. L'elfe insista cependant pour lui rapporter un samovar de thé à la menthe et deux autres sandwitches.

Le Survivant se passa une main nerveuse devant le visage. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était aussi tard, la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir sur son corps. Il allait se lever pour dormir un peu dans la chambre de Sirius, lorsqu'il aperçut un grand grimoire à la couverture en livre vert émeraude sur la plus petite pile à côté de lui. Tout à coup, il se sentit retourner dans le passé, à l'époque où Slughorn croyait que c'était un génie des Potions. Il se rappela le dernier cours qu'il avait eu avec le professeur.

« _L'année prochaine, nous étudierons les potions qui sont illustrées dans ce grimoire, qui est assez rare et d'une grande valeur. Disait-il en leur montrant un grand grimoire à la couverture vert émeraude. Vous remarquerez sans doute la couleur de la couverture, qui rappelle étrangement celles de Serpentard et ce n'est pas un hasard. L'illustre sorcier était connu pour sa passion des Potions ( c'est pour ça que le directeur de cette maison est toujours le Maître des Potions ) et on lui attribue la découverte de la plus part des filtres qui se trouvent dans cet ouvrage. Notamment... « _

« Les potions de l'Oubli. « murmura-t-il le coeur battant en saisissant fébrilement le grimoire.

Les pages étaient jaunies par le temps, et l'encre commençait à partir à certains endroits, mais pas assez pour que ça ne soit illisible. Harry tourna délicatement les feuilles et sourit en imaginant la réaction qu'ait Hermione si elle le voyait ainsi face à un ouvrage. Tout à coup, il crut que son coeur allait exploser.

_Il l'avait trouvé._

Il avait sous les yeux une description plus que ressemblante de la potion qui se trouvait dans la chambre de Regulus. Il se leva et alla la chercher rapidement.

Ses mains étaient moites contre le cristal froid et il sentait peu à peu son estomac se nouer sous le coup de l'émotion. Il se rassit de nouveau devant l'ouvrage et commença à lire attentivement le chapitre consacré aux Potions de l'Oubli.

« _... Obliviate Maxima est, à ce jour, la potion la plus puissante en ce qui concerne la mémoire. Sa préparation longue de six mois et cinq jours, doit être faite par un sorcier expérimenté et ayant un niveau élevé dans le domaine. Seuls les plus grands maîtres sont capables de la réaliser et très peu d'entre eux peuvent faire son antidote, Obliviate Minima ( voir p 602. )._

_Composée de multiples ingrédients ( voir p 596, début du chapitre ), elle doit sa couleur ambrée à la pluie d'étoiles, cet ingrédient rarissime que l'on trouve encore dans les tribus du Grand Nord, et dont les secrets se perdent dans la nuit des temps._

_Cette potion, attribuée à Salazard Serpentard, a pour vertu d'effacer de la mémoire jusqu'à plusieurs années d'existence, ou seulement des fragments de vie. La légende raconte... _«

Harry leva les yeux du grimoire et regarda la fiole de cristal.

_Des fragments de vie ?_

L'air rentrait de plus en plus difficilement dans ses poumons ; il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il avait peur de commencer à comprendre...

« _... Mais si la potion est difficile à réaliser, elle n'en est pas moins infaillible. En effet, il est connu à ce jour, des effets secondaires qui dépendent de l'état d'esprit dans le quel se trouve le sorcier qui prépare la potion. S'il est triste, la potion peut se révéler être aussi puissante qu'un Oubliette lancé à la baguette. S'il est amoureux, la personne qui avalera le filtre pourrait se rappeler des fragments oubliés sous forme de rêve ou de déjà vu, sans voir le visage du sorcier ou de la sorcière qui lui aura préparé l'élexir. Une image floue apparaîtra à sa place. A petite dose et sur long terme, l'élexir est plus efficace. _«

Une larme tomba sur la page, et l'encre commença à se dissoudre peu à peu avec l'eau.

Harry s'insulta mentalement et repoussa violemment le grimoire, son coeur résonnant dans ses oreilles.

Ainsi donc, ces rêves, cet inconnu n'était pas si inconnu que ça.

Ses lèvres, qu'il croyait avoir goûtées que deux fois dans toute sa vie, ses lèvres qui l'obcédaient depuis des années, il les connaissait beaucoup plus que ça.

Il l'avait trahi. Il avait voulu qu'il oublie.

Il avait voulu qu'il _les_ oublie.

Combien de temps cela avait-il duré ?

Quels mensonges inventait-il pour pouvoir le retrouver ?

Ils avaient été amants. Merlin, ils avaient fait l'amour ensemble.

Et Ginny ?

Elle était au courant ?

C'était pour ça qu'elle lui en avait tant voulu ?

C'était pour ça qu'elle déchirait les articles sur les Malfoy avant de lui donner le journal ?

C'était pour ça que son mariage avait toujours fait les montagnes russes ?

Il lui fallait des explications. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il le voye. Il avait envie de lui casser la gueule, et Merlin, il voulait lui faire l'amour. Il voulait savoir ce que ça faisait, il voulait se rappeler.

Harry se leva d'un bond et failli tribucher sur la samovar à ses pieds lorsqu'il s'élança dans les escaliers. Les larmes lui obstruaient la vue et il essayait tant bien que mal de calmer sa respiration. Lorsqu'il passa sur le palier du Quatrième Etage où Ginny était en train de dormir sans doute profondément, il eut à peine un regard pour la porte de sa chambre et continua à descendre les marches.

Arrivé dans le hall d'entrée, il s'immobilisa un instant.

Qu'était-il en train de faire ?

« _Je vais tromper ma femme. _« se dit-il.

Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Tel un automate , il se dirigea vers la porte, sortit et transplana en ayant en tête le Manoir Malfoy et surtout, surtout des yeux gris voilés du même désir que cet homme dans ses rêves...

_A suivre..._

**oOoOo – oOoOo**

**Oui, bon alors j'ai beaucoup hésité entre couper ici, couper plus haut ou couper après. Je préfère couper là, ça entretient le suspense même si j'ai dévoilé l'un des éléments les plus importants de cette fic. Vous vous doutiez que c'était ça ou est-ce que j'ai réussi à vous surprendre ? **

**Je voulais vous faire plaisir pour vous donner du courage pour ceux qui, demain vont à l'école et ceux qui commencent doucement mais sûrement à réviser leurs exams.**

**Bizouxxxx tout le monde ! Et j'espère à la prochaine fois **


	9. I will always miss you

_Note de moi_: Coucou tout le monde! Eh oui, j'écris beaucoup en ce moment, il faut dire que mes idées sont claires, que j'ai un peu de temps devant moi et qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine, ça ne sera plus le cas, donc pour me faire excuser d'avance de vous faire éventuellement poireauter pendant un mois à partir de Juin, je vous livre mon neuvième chapitre de ma fic " sérieuse ".

Alors quoi dire là dessus? Je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il va être très flou, c'est fait exprès Je vais vous emmêler les pinceaux et vous replonger dans le brouillard, je tiens à m'excuser d'hors et déjà, parce qu'à mon avis, vous allez devoir relire deux fois ce chapitre là --' Il est très nébuleux, parce que je veux vous faire deviner ce que j'ai en tête. Il y a beaucoup de questions qui vont sans doute naître dans vos esprits, et ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous éclairer lol Il y a beaucoup d'indices que j'ai laissé derrière moi qui pourraient éventuellement vous aider à répondre à certaines questions. Pas toutes, certes, mais certaines.

En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaîra ( croise les doigts ).

Je voulais aussi vous parler d'une autre chose. Je prierais les curieux de ne pas regarder les reviews qu'on me laisse, désolée, mais ces trucs-là, c'est entre l'auteur et le lecteur, ça ne regarde qu'eux. Je pense en particulier à **Alfa** sur un machin que j'ai posté récemment, et qui s'est faite lyncher à cause de celle qu'elle m'avait laissé. Même si je remercie les lectrices qui m'ont défendue devant cette " injustice ", je tiens à les rassurer en leur disant que depuis, nous échangeons des MP plusieurs fois par jour et que nous nous entendions très bien. Je peux même vous dire qu'elle a été la seule à remarquer que je me parodiais dans _Harry Potter Investigation_. C'est pour cela que je lui ai dédié le machin ( coucou en passant )

Donc voilà, je crois que j'ai fait le tour, un grand merci à mes lecteurs et mes reviewers, je vous embrasse tous, très bonne lecture, je vous réponds sur le blog qu'il y a dans le profil!

Bizouxxxxx!

**Bamboo:** Toujours un " postage " sans permission. M'en veux pas trop Toi par contre, j'ai l'impression que tu vas me faire des reproches là, je sais pas pourquoi! lool

**Pilgrim67:** Merci de me suivre malgré notre " petit mal entendu " d'hier. j'espère que tu as compris ce que je voulais te dire. Bisous à toi, O slasheuse de talent

PS: Sortez les mouchoirs et allez chercher le chocolat pour la consolation, ce chapitre-là, n'est pas très joyeux

* * *

_Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain t__onight  
Stop this pain tonight_

_  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (miss you miss you)_

_ Blink 182._

* * *

**I Will Always Miss You**

**oOoOo – oOoOo**

Lorsqu'il apparut, le manoir Malfoy était irigé devant lui sous les flambeaux qui l'éclairaient ainsi que l'allée, aussi grand, sombre et mystérieux que dans ses souvenirs de guerre.

Harry regarda longtemps cette demeure qu'il avait tenté d'oublier par n'importe quel moyen, soit parce qu'elle lui faisait penser à ses sombres blessures, soit plus tard, à cause de son occupant qui hantait son esprit.

Le Survivant prit une bouffée d'air frais pour se donner du courage, et franchit d'un pas hésitant le grand portail en fer forgé surmonté d'un « M « caligraphié.

Malgré le fait que les Malfoy avaient vu leur fortune en grande partie confisquée par le Ministère, les jardins étaient toujours d'une somptuosité à couper le souffle d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir malgré la nuit étoilée, et l'ex-Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le travail remarquable des elfes jardiniers.

Plus il se rapprochait, plus son coeur battait fort dans sa poitrine, et il se demandait quelle serait sa réaction une fois le blond en face de lui.

Oserait-il seulement ?...

Durant toutes ces années, il avait cru avoir trahi une seule et unique fois sa femme. Mise à part sur le Chemin de Traverse quelques jours plus tôt, et les rêves étranges qui le hantaient. Il en avait longtemps été malade parce que sa femme faisait partie intégralement de sa vie.

Il avait aimé Ginny.

Peut-être pas de la meilleure des façons, peut-être pas comme il aurait fallu, peut-être pas assez passionnément, mais oui, à sa façon, il avait aimé sa femme.

En avait-il été amoureux ? Dans une certaine mesure, oui. Sinon, il ne serait pas aussi malheureux à l'idée qu'elle puisse souffrir par sa faute.

Ses pas se faisaient plus petits à mesure qu'il approchait de la grande porte d'entrée en haut d'un perron imposant, et ses yeux allaient et venaient sur toutes les fenêtres qu'il pouvait observer.

Et s'il n'était pas là, aurait-il seulement la force de revenir ?...

Son estomac se nouait et il ne pouvait donner de nom à son état d'esprit. Tout était chamboulé. Tout se mélangeait. Tout n'avait plus aucun sens.

Tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux à ce moment-là, c'était _lui_.

Ca y était. Il avait remonté l'allée . Il avait gravi les marches.

Dans quelques secondes, il frapperait à la porte de sa main tremblante.

Dans quelques secondes, il attendrait le coeur battant qu'un elfe daigne se lever, et court lui ouvrir l'entrée.

Dans quelques secondes, il aurait l'impression de mourir à la seule pensée qu'il lui faudrait encore marcher jusqu'au salon pour enfin pouvoir le voir.

Dans quelques secondes...

Il leva le bras, près à toquer, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit lentement sur un long et large couloir froid, faiblement éclairé. Harry retint son souffle, s'attendant à voir Draco devant lui, mais ne vit rien. Pas même un elfe. Pas même sa femme.

Pourquoi la porte s'était-elle ouverte, alors ?

Le brun se retourna et observa à nouveau les jardins en se posant toujours et indéfiniment la même question : qu'était-il venu faire exactement ?

Lorsqu'il était parti de chez lui, la réponse s'était imposée d'elle-même à son esprit. Il croyait qu'il était venu tromper sa femme. Maintenant qu'il était devant le fait accompli, qu'il était à deux doigts de commettre l'irréparable vis-à-vis de son couple, les questions et le remords l'assayaient.

« _Je veux juste des réponses. C'est tout... Des réponses à mes questions. Des réponses pour son comportement. _« se dit-il en essayant de se convaincre.

Il entra et longea, les jambes flageolantes le corridor de plus en plus froid, de plus en plus vide. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se retrouva face au salon où, des années auparavant, Voldemort se trouvait, assis avec son serpent et ses fidèles. Il observa la porte clause, se demandant si le blond se trouvait derrière, et pria silencieusement que cela ne fut pas le cas.

Il y avait trop de souvenirs, trop de choses négatives en ce lieu. Et comme le Cinquième Etage du Square, le manoir respirait l'ère d'antant, où les Malfoy était une famille admirée, crainte et intouchable. Rien n'avait changé, ici...

« Si tu veux entrer dans cette pièce, tes efforts seront vains, elle est close depuis la mort de mes parents. « fit une voix derrière lui.

Harry se sentit tressaillir et son coeur se serrer.

Il était là, derrière. Il était là, tout près.

« Bonsoir Harry. murmura l'ancien Serpentard.

_- Bonsoir Harry_... C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? « répondit-il en se tournant vers lui.

Draco se tenait devant lui, à quelques mètres, entièrement habillé, comme lui, les mains dans les poches, la bouche résolument close, ses yeux gris cernés par le manque de sommeil, rivés aux siens.

Malgré son amertume, malgré ses blessures fraîchement ouvertes, Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard vagabonder sur le corps encore vigoureux en face de lui. Il imaginait sa peau, blanche, douce et crêmeuse... Chaude... Frémissante... Il imaginait son souffle contre son cou, ses lèvres, et une chaleur traîtresse s'empara doucement de ses sens. L'ex-Gryffondor détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

« Je t'attendais. « dit-il d'une voix basse en tournant les talons.

Harry le regarda à nouveau et le suivit dans le un long couloir adjaçant. La plus part des personnages dans leurs tableaux dormaient profondément, mais les plus couche-tard les suivaient attentivement des yeux pour voir dans quelle pièce ils allaient entrer. Au bout de quelques secondes, il entendit un portrait soupirer de déception et marmonnait qu'il aurait pu choisir la pièce d'à côté où se trouvait une autre de ses peintures.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, le Survivant vit Draco qui versait dans une fiole identique à celle qu'il avait reçue, la potion qu'il venait vraisemblablement de finir.

« C'est décidément une obcession chez toi, les Potions. « déclara-t-il en fermant la porte sur lui.

Malfoy ne répondit rien mais sourit légèrement sans quitter la fiole qu'il remplissait des yeux.

Harry regardait autour de lui, l'estomac noué. Non... Décidément, ça n'allait pas être aussi facile que ça de parler du passé. Comment allait-il faire ?

« Je t'ai préparé plusieurs choses, lui dit l'ancien Serpentard, toujours sans le regarder, en lui montrant le bureau devant la fenêtre. Il y a un souvenir, et deux potions. Je ne t'autoriserai qu'à ne prendre qu'une seule fiole.

- Quoi ? s'écria Harry, hors de lui.

- Tu n'imagines pas les sacrifices que j'ai dû faire dans ma vie... Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai dû faire pour... le bien. Si tu es là, c'est que tu as découvert quelle était la potion que t'as transmise Aleria. Tu veux sans doute des explications, mais je ne suis pas en mesure de toutes te les donner, et j'en suis désolé, Amour. «

Le Survivant sentit ses joues s'enflammer . Rêvait-il ou le blond l'avait appelé « Amour « ?

« Je ne comprends rien. Tu es en train de jouer avec moi !

- Moi ?... Jouer ?... Allons, Harry... Nous ne sommes plus des enfants aveuglés par la rivalité de nos maisons. J'ai promis des choses à certaines personnes il y a des années. Je ne peux pas défaire ces promesses, mais je peux te faire deviner.

- Comment peux-tu rester aussi impassible alors que je suis dans la même pièce que toi après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ? Comment peux-tu toujours porter ce masque de froideur comme quand on était à Poudlard, et me faire croire que tu ne ressens rien ! Tu as la mémoire bien courte ! « s'écria Harry hors de lui.

La provocation, c'est ce qui avait toujours marché entre eux, et l'ancien Gryffondor ne se trompait pas.

Draco posa la fiole sur le bord de la cheminée et se retourna les yeux flamboyants de colère et s'avança lentement vers lui.

Harry sentit l'excitation le gagner en voyant qu'il devenait la proie du grand méchant loup, et il essayait tant bien que mal de chasser cette peur qui lui paralisait les entrailles. La confrontation, il la voulait, il la voulait plus que tout. Plus que ses explications qui ne ferait que retarder leur étreinte. Il se força à rester immobile lorsque Malfoy s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui. Ce qu'il eut tôt fait de regretter lorsque ce dernier lui murmura :

« Ma mémoire va très, bien je t'en remercie. Je me souviens de tout, dans les moindres détails. De ton goût à ton étroitesse, de tes gémissements à tes supplications. Même si ça fait des années, Harry, je me souviens de tout. «

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le brun se jeta dans ses bras, et le serra étroitement contre lui, entendant les battements précipités de l'ancien Serpentard, et sentant ses yeux s'humidifier.

Le blond restait immobile, et il avait envie de lui demander de l'étreindre à son tour.

Doucement, Harry passa ses mains sous la chemise de Draco ,espérant secrètement toucher sa peau. Celui-ci grogna en le poussant un peu brusquement.

« Ne fais pas ça. Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- ... Je n'en avais pas le droit. J'ai fait des promesses, je te l'ai dit.

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir embrassé en retour ? Pourquoi m'avoir envoyé cette foutue fiole ? «

Le Survivant sentait la colère monter peu à peu en lui. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait sans la chambre du Troisième Etage, il voulait lui en vouloir.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai enduré toutes ces années. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir honte de se regarder dans un miroir alors que quand tu es dans les bras de ta femme, tu penses à quelqu'un d'autre. Tu ne sais pas ce que ce baiser a représenté pour moi durant toutes ces années ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j 'ai pu ressentir tout à l'heure en découvrant ce qu'était la potion que tu m'avais envoyée ! «

Harry attendait que le blond parle, mais ce dernier restait insensiblement muet, les yeux dans le vague.

« J'ai promis, Harry. J'ai promis... murmura Draco en retournant auprès de la cheminée.

- Tu as promis quoi ? A qui ? Mais explique-moi, au lieu de fuir !

- Je ne peux rien te dire. Juste que j'ai promis de sortir de ta vie, il y a des années. J'ai promis de te faire _oublier_...

- Et moi ? Je n'avais pas mon mot à dire, moi ?

- En échange, je pouvais quand même te voir... Mais de loin.

- Comment as-tu pu détruire ma vie comme ça ?

- J'étais amoureux... Je le suis toujours.

- Je... Quoi ?... «

Le brun sentait la tête lui tourner. Il avait parlé, parlé, sans trop écouter l'ex-Serpentard à part ses derniers mots : _J'étais amoureux... Je le suis toujours._

Il se sentait perdu ; il y avait trop d'incohérences, trop de pièces manquantes au puzle pour qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arrivait.

« Il vaut mieux que tu t'en ailles, maintenant Harry. Je te conseille de prendre le souvenir.

- Quoi ? Je... Je ne comprends plus rien ! C'est un rêve et je vais me réveiller.

- Non, c'est la réalité. La triste et cruelle réalité. Tu m'as toujours manqué, Harry. Tu me manqueras toujours. Mais j'ai promis.

- Tu as promis quoi ?

- Prends le souvenir.

- Dis-moi au moins pourquoi tu m'as envoyé un Obliviate Maxima. Pour que...

- Maxima ?

- Oui ! Je l'ai trouvé dans le livre de Serpentard...

- Prends le souvenir. Répéta le blond en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

- Tu savais bien que j'allais finir par comprendre pourtant, et...

- Justement, Harry... Tu n'as rien compris. Lui répondit Draco en lui mettant la fiole dans la main. «

Le brun allait répliquer lorsqu'une lueur blanche entoura la fiole. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Portoloin avait été activé et Draco Malfoy se retrouvait seul dans son bureau. Il sortit rapidement de la pièce et activa les sorts de fermeture et de sécurité sur le manoir, au cas où Harry aurait la mauvaise idée de revenir.

Il avait promis. Promis d'être malheureux toute sa vie, pour son bonheur à lui. Le seul acte digne de Gryffondor qu'il avait accompli de toute son existance. Mais à quel prix ?

Le blond se dirigea alors vers le petit salon, entra et appela le Professeur Rogue. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'ancien Maître des Potions apparut.

« Vous avez vu l'heure ? marmonna ce dernier, de mauvaise humeur.

- Le jour va bientôt se lever, et cessez d'être de mauvaise humeur ; vous êtes mort, vous ne pouvez pas souffrir du manque de sommeil.

- Je suis tout de même une personne qui pense et parle.

- ... Peinte.

- Mais qui a existé. Que voulez-vous ? «

Draco soupira et s'assit dans le fauteuil face à la cheminée.

« Harry vient de partir. Dit-il de but en blanc.

- Potter ?

- Vous connaissez beaucoup de gens que j'appelle par leur prénom ?

- A vrai dire... maintenant que vous me le demandez... répliqua le portrait en faisant mine de réfléchir.

- Je lui ai donné un souvenir... «

Rogue le regarda d'un air grave. Il réfléchit plusieurs secondes avant de rependre la parole.

« Avez-vous pensé à la conséquence de votre acte ?

- J'ai préféré prendre le risque.

- Etait-il seulement raisonnable...

- Drôle de réplique venant de vous qui aviez mis votre vie en danger des milliers de fois.

- Ma vie n'avait plus grand intérêt à mes yeux à part ce garçon.

- Ma vie n'a plus grand intérêt à mes yeux à part cet homme. Répliqua Draco, irrité. Je voudrais que vous me rendiez un service. Je lui ai envoyé l'Obliviate Minima, il ne semble pas s'en être encore rendu compte, il pense que c'est son opposé qu'il a en sa possession, et je le connais assez bien pour vous dire qu'il ne la boira pas. Mais il va chercher à avoir certaines explications et finira par demander de l'aide à sa fille. Skorpius a envoyé à Aleria qu'elle avait été envoyé à Serpentard. Veillez à ce qu'ils ne rentre pas en contact. Mon fils connait des détails dont il n'a pas conscience...

- Oui, décidément, cette petite est hors du commun. Elle a voulu plusieurs fois discuter avec moi et essaye de parler à tout le monde avec un grand sourire affiché sur le visage. Sourire à Serpentard... Comme si nous étions des Gryffondor dans l'âme. « Marmonna le portrait en se levant pour sortir du cadre.

Plusieurs minutes après le départ de l'ex directeur de Serpentard, Draco était resté immobile, plongé dans ses pensées. Il revoyait le visage d'Harry dans les méandres de sa mémoire. Il était venu. Lui qui avait longtemps douté jusqu'à ce que l'elfe qu'il avait mis en observation dans le Grand Salon ne lui dise qu'il était arrivé. Il s'était promis de mettre de côté ses sentiments, de ne rien laisser transparaître. Et comme toujours, il avait réussi.

Sa vie n'était faite que de promesses et de secrets. Allait-il pouvoir encore le supporter encore longtemps ?

_A suivre..._

* * *

Vous êtes toujours là? Oui?... Alors désolée pour les fautes de frappes et les fautes d'orthographe que j'ai probablement oubliées par ci par là, et désolée pour celles qui pensaient qu'il y aurait un lemon dans ce chapitre ( perverses va! :p ). c'est sûr qu'il y aura, mais je ne peux pas trop dire quand. Bientôt, pas bientôt, j'hésite... je vais essayer de m'arranger pour que ce soit bientôt.

J'espère également que je ne vous ai pas embrouillé _trop_ l'esprit, ça craint. Mon seul but en faisant ça et de créer du suspense et de vous faire de belles surprises comme au chapitre précédent

Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, cliquez en bas à gauche, sinon merci d'être arrivé jusqu'ici

Epona'm qui a un sacré mal de tête et qui va aller s'allonger un petit peu --'


	10. Et quelques secrets de plus

_Note de moi:_ Youhou!

Comment ça: " Encore elle? "

Ben oui encore moi!

Ca va bien, tout le monde? Moi aussi, vu que je viens de finir ce nouveau chapitre. Neuvième, je crois. Bon alors je vais dévoiler une autre facette de mon histoire. Il y a de nouveaux personnages qu'il va falloir suivre de très près si vous voulez comprendre quelque chose lol Une en particulier. J'espère sincèrement que mon imagination saura vous séduire, parce que je me casse vraiment la tête pour que ça soit une histoire correcte et qu'on ait envie de lire --' J'y arrive pas forcément, mais j'essaye

Que dire là dessus?

Contente? Pas contente?

Moui, ça va quand même. J'ai fait pire... J'ai commencé à écrire ce matin vite fait, et je ne me suis pas arrêtée.

Bonne lecture à tous chers lecteurs et merci merci merci de tout coeur! ( faut que j'arrête La Fontaine moi... )

Bizouxxx!

* * *

**Bamboo:**

... Ma très chère bêta, ne m'en veux pas encore une fois ( waw! super rimes lol ). Je poste en espérant du fond du coeur que ça te plaira. Je sens que tu vas me poser des questions sur mon nouveau personnage parce que je ne t'en ai pas parlé. J'ai hésité à l'introduire et puis finalement, je me suis laissée tenter...

* * *

**Page de pub:**

** Pour ceux qui ne savent pas encore, j'ai décroché un contrat ( oui, pour moi, c'est comme un contrat... inespéré ) avec la très talentueuse Pilgrim67 avec qui nous écrivons un échange de missives pour le moins dramatique... Eh oui, y a que comme ça qu'on s'entend toutes les deux, on s'y retrouve beaucoup, que voulez-vous... Alors si ça vous intéresse **

**Hook, toujours pas pour toi petite girafe, c'est encore un HPDM... Le jour où on fera autre chose, je te ferai signe. M'en veux pas. T'as qu'à me proposer un défi si tu veux... Chiche Mais c'est vrai qu'en S, on n'a pas trop d'imagination... Dommage... Amicalement :p**

* * *

**Et quelques secrets de plus**

_Salle Commune de Serpentard_

Lily posa ostensiblement sa plume et son encrier sur la petite commode à côté de son lit et soupira de lassitude, ses yeux secs par manque de sommeil, piquant légèrement.

Il était plus de quatre heures du matin et c'était la treizième ( et dernière ) fois qu'elle renvoyait Eros à la tour de Gryffondor. Albus s'inquiétait trop pour elle malgré qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que tout allait bien. Mais apparemment, il ne voulait pas la croire...

Quand les quatre filles qui partageaient son dortoir étaient montées aux alentours de minuit, la rouquine était en train d'écrire à ses grands-parents et une seule lui avait accordé un regard. Celle-là même qui n'avait pas décroché les mâchoires de toute la soirée alors que les trois autres discutaient avec entrain comme si elles étaient seules dans la pièce.

Elle était d'un blond presque blanc ce qui lui rappela quelqu'un, mais elle n'aurait su dire qui. Ses yeux bleu outremer semblaient sans vie, et Lily se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise en les contemplant.

La rouquine avait capté les prénoms de Premona, Anastasie et Eurydice.

Seulement elle ne savait pas qui était qui.

Elle soupçonnait la blonde aux yeux gris, presque translucides d'être Eurydice. Les deux autres, brunes aux yeux marron chocolat se ressemblaient beaucoup ; elles devaient sans doute être jumelles.

Elles avaient discuté jusqu'à presque deux heures du matin ( Lily écrivait alors à son oncle Percy ) et s'étaient dit « bonne nuit « avant d'éteindre leurs bougies.

La blonde aux yeux bleus à côté de son lit avait tiré ses rideaux mais à en juger la petite lumière que la rouquine apercevait, elle ne dormait pas encore non plus.

Lily mit son pyjama et se coucha en espérant que le sommeil avait eu raison de son frère depuis sa dernière lettre. Elle commençait à vraiment être fatiguée et elle avait mal aux doigts à force de tenir sa plume.

Après un dernier regard à la petite lumière du lit voisin, Lily tira ses rideaux d'un coup de baguette et s'endormit au moment où sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, la jeune fille garda les yeux résolument clos. Tout comme son père, elle avait toujours eu horreur de quitter son lit chaud et douillet. Et puis, Kreattur finirait bien par venir toquer discrètement à sa porte pour lui annoncer que le déjeuner était...

Tout à coup, Lily se releva et ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Des tentures vert foncé ornaient son lit. Et il n'y avait pas de tenture autour de son lit au Square. Et s'il y en avait là, c'était qu'en toute logique, elle n'était pas chez elle.

« Je suis à Poudlard. « murmura-t-elle en sortant vivement de sa couette.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire autour de sa chambre et vit que les filles qui partageaient son dortoir n'étaient plus là. Se dirigeant vers sa malle, Lily en sortit un vieux réveil qui indiquait 12 h 26.

« J'ai râté ma première matinée de cours. « paniqua-t-elle avant de se rendre compte qu'on était Dimanche.

Soupirant et s'insultant mentalement, elle prit ses sous-vêtements, un jean, un t-shirt, une paire de chaussettes, ses baskets et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Une demie heure plus tard, son estomac commençant à crier famine, elle descendit dans sa Salle Commune où personne à part deux garçons qui jouaient aux échecs devant la cheminée, se trouvait. En passant le portrait de Severus Rogue, Lily fut déçue de ne voir qu'un fond de toile vert émeraude. La rouquine soupira mais se dit qu'elle pourrait retenter de lui parler lorsqu'elle reviendrait, puis se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

Lorsqu'elle en franchit les portes, Lily remarqua qu'il ne restait qu'une vingtaine d'élèves tout au plus et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle vit qu'Albus l'avait attendue et qu'il se précipitait vers elle rapidement.

Il la serra brièvement contre lui et l'observa attentivement, ce qui lui fit penser à sa grand-mère quand ils allaient au Terrier.

« Ca va ? lui demanda-t-il .

- Oui. A part que j'ai horriblement faim, ça va. Lui répondit-elle.

- Suis-je bête ! Viens t'asseoir, on va discuter. Lui dit Albus en se dirigeant vers la table de Gryffondor.

- Ce n'est pas ma table, Al' . Je suis à l'autre bout de la salle. «

Son frère la regarda, mal à l'aise.

« Je n'arriverai jamais à m'y faire.

- Et pourtant, il le faudra bien. Je suis une Serpentard, il n'y a pas de honte à ça. Je reste tout de même ta soeur.

- ... Je sais mais... Ca fait bizarre. James ne l'a pas digéré non plus.

- Viens à ma table, je t'invite. J'ai vraiment faim... « lui dit Lily en allant vers la table de Serpentard.

Albus la suivit d'un pas réticent et s'assit en face de sa soeur qui commençait déjà à se servir des restes qu'il y avait encore.

« J'irai voir James dans le courant de l'après-midi. Comment vas-tu, toi ? lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton maternel.

- Ca va. J'ai reçu une lettre de Maman et une autre de Mamie. La seule ombre au tableau, c'est mon emploi du temps...

- L'emploi du temps ?! Mais je n'ai pas le mien ! s'écria Lily.

- Il faut que tu ailles voir Slughorn, c'est le directeur de ta... maison, c'est lui qui doit l'avoir.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas content du tien ? demanda la jeune fille en choisissant de ne pas faire attention aux gamineries de son frère.

- Le Lundi et le Vendredi sont très chargés. Lundi matin : deux heures de Métamorphose et deux heures de Potions. Vendredi après-midi : deux heures d'Enchantement et deux heures de Métamorphose. Mac Gonagall aura ma peau. Se lamenta-t-il en lui tendant un bout de parchemin.

- Six heures de Métamorphose, quand même. Et six heures d'Enchantement. Observa Lily.

- Quatre de Potions et de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, trois de Botanique, deux heures de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, de Divination et d'Astronomie. Vingt neuf heures par semaine. Je me plains pas trop, James en a trente trois et demie.

- Waw ! C'est énorme !

- Oui... Nous sommes prédestinés à mourir jeunes... dit Albus sur un ton tragique.

- ... N'importe quoi ! Et tu penses que j'en aurai autant ?

- Oh non ! Déjà tu enlèves la Divination, les Soins aux Créatures Magiques et l'Astronomie. Tu ne les commences qu'en Deuxième et Troisième Année. Ensuite, les Potions, la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, tu ne les as que quatre heures par semaine. La Métamorphose et les Enchantements, cinq, la Botanique trois et le meilleur pour la fin, les cours de Vol, deux heures. Mais tu peux demander l'Astronomie, l'Arithmancie ou les Etudes des Moldus en option. Deux heures en plus. Oh ! Et les Rhunes aussi... Super compliqué, paraît-il.

- Je n'ai que vingt trois heures de cours par semaine ? S'étonna Lily.

- Faut commencer molo aussi. Tu vas voir que c'est pas évident, tu vas devoir passer des heures à la bibliothèque.

- J'ai droit à combien d'options ? demanda-t-elle intéressée.

- Tu vas en prendre ?!

- Ben oui !

- Tu peux en prendre deux. Tu es tentée par quoi ? l'interrogea Albus, un brin curieux.

- Les Rhunes et l'Astronomie.

- Deux options ?!

- Ce n'est pas parce que James et toi avez un poil d'Hippogriffe dans la main que c'est forcément mon cas. Je me suis préparée à mon entrée à Poudlard, j'ai demandé plein de trucs à Tante Hermione.

- T'imagines pas les piles de grimoires qui t'attendent impatiemment à la bibliothèque...

- Je m'en réjouis d'avance.

- En plus d'être une Serpentard, tu vas être un rat de bibliothèque... Ma-gni-fi-que.

- Je préfère ça qu'être inculte... lui répondit sa soeur en saisissant un bout de tarte aux pommes.

- Oui, mais... «

Albus s'arrêta en voyant le regard lointain que sa soeur portait sur les portes. Il se retourna et vit une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs, qui regardait dans leur direction, plantée ostensiblement à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Le jeune garçon reporta son attention sur Lily et vit qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

« Tu la connais ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Elle est dans mon dortoir.

- Pourquoi elle te regarde comme ça ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'elle regarde. C'est _nous_...

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi moi ?

- Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais même pas son nom. «

Albus se retourna à nouveau, mais la jeune fille blonde avait disparu.

« Si on allait lui demander ? fit alors Lily en prenant une autre part de tarte avant de se relever.

- Hein ? Oh tu sais, moi... Elle te regardait plutôt à toi. C'est toi la « star « du moment. Tout le monde parle de Potter à Serpentard... Moi, je...

- Toi, tu es un trouillard qui ne mérite même pas sa place à Gryffondor.

- ... Pas du tout ! Je...

- Tu as peur d'une fille. Allez, viens ! «

Elle n'attendit même pas sa réponse et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Albus soupira et lui courra après. Lily était déjà arrivée au milieu du long couloir qui menait aux cachots. Il accéléra et s'arrêta à ses côtés.

« T'es sûre qu'elle est partie par là ?

- Je viens de la voir tourner vers les cachots. Elle va sans doute dans notre Salle Commune.

- Mais je ne peux pas y rentrer, moi ! s'écria Albus.

- Je le sais ! Si on n'arrive pas à la rattraper à temps, tu m'attendras devant. Tu savais que c'était le professeur Rogue qui était le Gardien de Serpentard ?

- Le ... Professeur Rogue ?

- Albus ! Ce n'est qu'un portrait ! Le vrai est enterré dans les jardins si j'en crois _l'Histoire de Poudlard revisitée_.

- Tu as lu _l'Histoire de Poudlard revisitée_ ?

- Bien sûr ! Même _l'Histoire de Poudlard_, tout court. Je t'ai dit que tante Hermione m'avait passé plein de trucs.

- Oui, mais à ce point-là... « marmonna Albus en tournant un coin de couloir.

Il retint sa respiration lorsqu'il vit qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, la fille qu'ils avaient vue devant les portes de la Grande Salle semblait les attendre.

Lily s'avança doucement et se présenta.

« Salut. Je m'appelle Lily Potter. Et voici mon frère, Albus. Tu es dans mon dortoir, non ? «

La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds l'observa sans lui répondre.

La rouquine trouva qu'elle avait décidément des yeux bizarres. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas d'âme.

« Je sais qui vous êtes. « murmura-t-elle.

Albus l'observait aussi, mal à l'aise. Sa voix l'avait fait tressaillir sans qu'il en sache la raison. Il observait ses cheveux blonds, pensant qu'ils lui rappelaient quelqu'un. Mais il ne savait plus qui...

« Tu t'appelles comment ? demanda Lily.

- ... Delphe. Delphe Malfoy. «

Le frère et la soeur échangèrent un regard éloquent.

Ses cheveux, ses yeux... Voilà pourquoi ça leur évoquait quelque chose.

« Malfoy... murmura Lily d'une voix éteinte.

- ... Je ne suis pas la fille du Malfoy qui a été ici avec votre père. Je suis sa petite cousine. Nos pères sont cousins. Mon père s'appelle Licornius Malfoy, fils d'Annexius Malfoy, frère de Lucius Malfoy.

- Comment ça se fait qu'on n'ait jamais entendu parler de toi avant ?

- ... Les Malfoy sont une famille qui fut longtemps déchirée. Personne ne sait exactement depuis combien de temps, mais une partie allait à Durmstrang, l'autre à Poudlard. Mon père et Lucius s'entendaient assez bien et quand la guerre a fini, ils ont essayé de ressouder les liens. Mon père et Draco sont très proches, c'est à cause de ça que j'ai été envoyé à Poudlard. Pour montrer que les Malfoy sont enfin réunis... En quelques sortes. Et que nous sommes toujours là.

- Pourquoi tu nous racontes tout ça ? « demanda Albus, légèrement sur la défensive.

Delphe haussa les épaules en le regardant.

« Je voulais voir pourquoi ma famille vous déteste tant.

- C'est génétique. Répliqua Albus.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé hier soir ? lui demanda Lily.

- ... Skorpius ne veut pas que je te parle.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Lily.

- ... Je... Les filles qui partagent avec nous le dortoir, ce sont Permona et Anastasie Nott - Parkinson. Leurs parents sont très proches de mon grand cousin Draco, et Skorpius les aime bien. Si elles savent que je te parle, elles lui diront.

- Et alors ? Il n'y a pas de mal à...

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Malfoy et Potter, ce n'est pas possible dans une même phrase à part avec le verbe haïr ou détester.

- Oui, mais... commença Albus.

- Je dois y aller... « fit précipitamment Delphe.

Lily eut à peine le temps de la voir s'éloigner à grands pas qu'elle entendit des pas résonner derrière elle. Les deux jumelles arrivaient, plongées dans une discussion animée à propos de leur emploi du temps et firent comme si elles ne les voyaient pas.

Albus et sa soeur échangèrent un regard.

Cette année à Poudlard allait être des plus extraordinaires.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Vous avez compris quelque chose? Oui? Tant mieux alors! Sinon ben... Relisez le chapitre, je vois que ça comme solution. J'espère en tout cas que Delphe a su susciter votre imagination... Si vous voulez savoir pourquoi j'ai choisi ce prénom ( eh oui, y a une raison lol ) faudra attendre soit le chapitre 10 soit le 11, je ne sais pas trop encore. Surement le 11, le prochain, on va aller voir Harry et son souvenir...

Vous vous en rappelez plus de cette histoire de souvenir? Alors là, faut tout relire, je ne peux plus rien pour vous... Je sais que c'est pas facile tout ça, mais tout va finir par s'éclaircir... Petit à petit... Patience les enfants... Patience...

Allez, bisous et à la prochaine!

* * *


	11. Some Ashes Of Memories

**Note de moi: **A BAS O-RAN-GE! A BAS O-RAN-GE!! Allez tous avec moi! --'

Coucou très chers lecteurs.

Alors comme je l'avais prédis ( lien de parenté avec Trelawney? Affaire à suivre ) je vous ai laissés poireauter durant à peu près un mois à cause de ma connexion Internet qui, comme vous pouvez aisément le constater, est rétablie. Pour combien de temps? Je ne le sais pas, mais j'en profite pour vous livrer mon onzième chapitre. Il est un peu plus long que d'habitude, c'est en quelque sorte pour me faire pardonner, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira toujours autant.

J'ai fait quelques révélations aux quelles il faudra faire attention, bien entendu... Encore faut-il que vous les voyez --'

J'ai avancé - bien avancé - dans l'écriture de cette fic et j'ai même commencé mon deuxième projet... Je vous emmènerai du côté des Mangemorts si vous voulez tout savoir, et il faudra aussi ressortir la panoplie du parfait détective, parce que là aussi, y aura des indices partout, mais je suis sûre que vous commencez à me connaître depuis le temps... Vous voulez le titre en exclusivité?

**L'Ordre de l'Hydre...**

Bizarre, hein? Eh oui! Ca sera quand même un HPDM... Mais j'ai inventé l'un des personnages principaux. Je ne vous en dis pas plus pour l'instant, parce que ma bêta n'est absolument pas au courant que j'ai eu une nouvelle idée, et faudra que j'en discute en long, en large et en travers avec elle...

J'ai écrit les deux premiers chapitres, il me semble. Et j'ai écrit 5 chapitres de cette fic-là, et je tiens à vous dire, hélas ou pas hélas, que c'est bientôt terminé... Mon premier bébé va être achevé, je suis toute émue. Je pense que j'écrirai trois chapitres en plus de ceux que j'ai déjà et on en restera là. J'hésite pour faire une séquelle, mais elle ne viendra pas desuite, parce qu'après, je m'attaque à l'Odre de l'Hydre...

Que dire de plus? Suis satisfaite de ce chapitre-là? Moui... Disons que je l'ai trouvé lisible, mais j'ai été plus satisfaite de certains chapitres qui vont suivre.

Je voulais aussi vous dire que le 100 ème reviewer ( eh oui on s'y approche ) pourra soit me poser la question de son choix sur cette fic ( en MP pour éviter que les curieux cherchent ce qu'il ou elle m'a demandé, évidemment ) ou soit il ou elle aura le prochain chap' en exclusivité.

Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit... Une note plutôt longue, j'en conviens, mais fallait bien que je m'explique.

Je m'atèle aux réponses des reviews dès que j'ai posté ce chapitre. Ca tombe mal, j'ai beaucoup de trucs à faire cet aprèm...

**Pilgrim:** I'm back! J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop, on se met à notre fic quand tu veux, je t'attends de pied ferme, bisous!

**Bamboo:** Coucou ma chirie J'espère que ce chapitre te satisfera, faut absolument qu'on se voit pour parler des autres et de ma fameuse idée... Bizouxxx!

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS A LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE! BIZOUXXX!!

* * *

**Some Ashes Of Memories**

_Le Terrier_

Le Terrier était très agité lorsqu'Harry et Ginny franchirent le pas de la cuisine, le lendemain soir.

Arthur, Percy, George, Ron et Hermione étaient tous penchés vers le centre de la table, où se trouvait la Gazette du jour, alors que Molly écoutait très attentivement son mari qui lisait un article sur la première page à haute voix, les sourcils froncés. Personne ne prêta attention au couple, chacun parlant bruyemment, sans écouter son voisin.

" Une Mangemort! Ma petite-fille, une Mangemort! marmonna Arthur en poussant disgracieusement le journal aussi loin que possible de lui.

- Rita Skeeter est toujours aussi mauvaise. La vieillesse de l'assagit pas. Enchaîna Molly en mettant des pommes de terre sautées dans un grand saladier.

- Ce n'est rien, ça va passer! C'était prévisible qu'elle allait s'en donner à coeur joie. Vous pensez bien! Lily à Serpentard, c'était obligé qu'elle fasse la une du quotidien. Je ne serai même pas étonnée que Skeeter trouve là un bon sujet pour son futur best seller à scandale... Oh! Harry! Vous êtes arrivés! On ne vous avait pas entendus entrer. " Fit Hermione en prenant vivement la Gazette pour la jeter dans la cheminée.

Toute l'assistance se tourna vers le Survivant et sa femme, un sourire tendu sur les lèvres.

" Ce n'est pas la peine de la cacher. On l'a vu ce matin. On a même eu une dizaine d'hiboux avec des insultes de lecteurs indignés. Dit Harry avec un sourire las.

- Oh! Harry, chéri! Ils ne te laisseront donc jamais tranquille? s'alarma Madame Weasley en venant le serrer brièvement contre elle.

- Tu as une mine affreuse en tout cas. Fit Hermione en observant les cernes du Survivant. Tu es malade? "

Harry ne répondit rien mais effleura des doigts la fiole en cristal froid dans la poche de son pantalon. Ginny lui jeta un regard glacial et alla aider sa mère à finir de préparer le repas.

Depuis le départ des enfants, l'atmosphère qui régnait au Square était des plus insoutenables. L'ancien Gryffondor avait tenté une ou deux fois de lier conversation avec sa femme, mais celle-ci s'obstinait à rester cloitrée dans son silence, ne parlant qu'à Kreattur. Pour sa part, il restait des heures durant au Cinquième Etage, lisant les grimoires qu'il avait pu trouver sur les potions de Serpentard et regrettant de plus en plus souvent d'avoir condamné la chambre du Troisième Etage.

Si seulement il pouvait parler à l'elfe et lui demander de défaire ses enchantements de temps en temps...

Car c'était bien Kreattur qui avait fermé à clef la porte de son passé.

Le lendemain de sa décision, il avait vu Ginny et l'elfe comploter longuement pour finalement laisser le soin à la créature de tourner la page de sa vie qu'il avait patiemment écrite durant de si longues années, dans cette chambre. Lui, n'avait que placé le dernier sortilège de protection pour ne pas que les enfants s'en approchent.

" Harry, chéri! Viens te mettre à ta table, tout le monde t'attend. " Fit Molly en le poussant un peu vers les autres.

Harry alla s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione, et bientôt, Percy s'assit à son tour à sa gauche. Madame Weasley fit voler les plats jusqu'à la table et tout le monde commença à se servir.

" Bon! Laissons de côté cette fâcheuse histoire de Skeeter, et passons à quelque chose de plus gai! Hugo se plaît à Gryffondor? demanda Arthur en tendant son assiette à sa femme qui lui servit une généreuse portion de boeuf à la menthe.

- Il est enchanté, tu veux dire! Il parle déjà d'intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch. Répondit Ron en plantant sa fourchette dans une pomme de terre.

- Un autre joueur de Quidditch dans la famille... Mouais... Pourquoi pas! Après tout, c'est aussi prestigieux qu'être Préfet de nos jours. Fit Arthur alors qu'il attachait sa serviette autour de son cou.

- Il pourra être Préfet aussi! L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Observa Molly qui servait à présent Fred.

- Et Capitaine de l'équipe!

- Et pourquoi pas Ministre de la Magie? Répliqua Ron la bouche pleine.

- Merlin l'Enchanteur, aussi non? Plaisanta Harry.

- Arrêtez avec vos bêtises! Tant qu'il travaille aussi bien que sa soeur à l'école, c'est l'essentiel. Trancha Hermione. En tout cas, Harry, Lily m'a envoyé un hibou ce matin, et elle est très bien partie pour me battre au niveau scolaire.

- Ah bon?

- Oui! Elle a demandé à avoir les Runes et l'Astronomie en option au Professeur Slughorn, ce matin. Il paraît qu'il a été assez réticent, il trouvait que c'était trop pour une élève de Première Année, mais elle a tellement insisté, qu'il a fini par céder. Je pense qu'il l'aime déjà, c'est bon signe. Par contre, le Professeur Mac Gonagall est très déçue de ne pas l'avoir à Gryffondor.

- Tout le monde est déçu qu'elle ne soit pas à Gryffondor, Mione. Répliqua Ron qui se servait déjà une nouvelle assiette de pommes de terre.

- Ce que tu ne supportes pas, c'est qu'elle ait été envoyé à Serpentard!

- Il n'y a pas que moi qui ne supporte pas cette idée!

- Vous n'allez pas commencer à vous disputer pour cette connerie? En quoi est-ce si important de savoir dans quelle maison elle a été envoyé? Je n'aurais pas demandé au Choipeau d'être mis à Gryffondor, j'y serais allé également et ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'on soit tous là à papoter gentiment si jamais ça auvait été le cas! " S'énerva Harry.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, et il se sentit mal à l'aise. La tension qu'il avait accumulée au cours de ces derniers jours était en train d'avoir raison de lui.

" Hmmm... Changeons de sujet. Qu'il y a t-il d'intéressant dans la Gazette à part les gros titres? Demanda Madame Weasley en versant à Harry une nouvelle portion de boeuf à la menthe alors qu'il n'avait pas encore touché à son assiette.

- Malfoy a sorti son troisième essai aujourd'hui. " Dit rapidement Hermione.

Harry sentit l'air se coincer dans sa gorge et posa doucement sa fourchette, le regard de Ginny fixé subrepticement sur lui.

" Son troisième essai? demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- ... Oui! Sur les potions de Serpentard! Tu as oublié? S'inquiéta son amie.

- Je n'étais pas au courant qu'il écrivait des bouquins.

- Tu plaisantes! Tu as été l'un des premiers à acheter son premier essai il y a une vingtaine d'années! « S'écria Ron en le regardant comme s'il sortait du service de Psychomagie à Sainte Mangouste.

Harry essaya alors en vain de se souvenir.

Les sourcils froncés, il tentait de concentrer ses pensées sur un quelconque bout de sa mémoire où il était question de Mafloy, d'essais et de Fleury et Bott où il avait probablement acheté le livre. Mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il ne savait même pas quel métier exerçait l'ancien Serpentard. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais songé à ça lorsqu'il pensait à lui. Ce qu'il gardait tout le temps en tête, c'était plutôt le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé des années au paravant sur les tombes de Rogue et de Dumbledore.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai été l'un des premiers à acheter son livre ? « demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Molly, qui servait à présent Percy, le regardait comme s'il était sur son lit de mort, légèrement larmoyante.

« Sais pas, moi ! Personne n'a jamais su. On avait même trouvé ça un peu bizarre à l'époque, mais j'étais persuadé que tu voulais te moquer de lui, comme quand on était à Poudlard. Répondit Ron en haussant des épaules.

- Et tous ses essais parlent des potions de Serpentard ?

- Tous, oui. Il en est devenu un très grand Maître, d'ailleurs. J'ai appris plein de choses très intéressantes en le lisant. « Fit Hermione.

Harry regardait toujours dans le vide, touchant au travers de son pantalon la petite fiole qui ne le quittait plus.

Il se rappela la dernière fois qu'il avait vu l'ex-Serpentard, et maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était devenu un Maître des Potions, cela lui semblait être logique. Il y en avait partout dans le bureau où le blond l'avait entraîné. Des étagères au bureau, du bureau à la cheminée. Partout.

Et pourtant, ce n'était pas une potion que Draco avait voulu qu'il prenne, mais un souvenir qui se trouvait à présent dans la chambre de Sirius, au Square.

Pourquoi un souvenir ?

S'il était si doué dans les Potions, pourquoi un souvenir ?

Harry se passa une main tremblante sur le visage, conscient que tous les regards de la cuisine exigüe étaient tournés vers lui, en particulier celui de Ginny.

En pensant à l'Obliviate Maxima, Harry se traita mentalement d'imbécile. Dire qu'il avait été fier de lui en découvrant qu'il s'agissait de l'une des plus célèbres potions de Serpentard, alors qu'Hermione l'aurait de suite su, vu que le blond les étudiait depuis des années.

Il allait falloir qu'il trouve un moment pour parler seul à seule avec sa meilleure amie pour lui demander s'il n'y en avait pas une qui lui permettrait de faire office de Pensine. Parce qu'il n'en connaissait qu'une et elle se trouvait dans le bureau directorial à Poudlard.

Impossible donc de s'en servir.

C'est ce qu'il était en train de chercher dans les vieux grimoires depuis trois jours et il n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Pas même le moindre petit indice qui lui permettrait de savoir si oui ou non il était sur la bonne piste.

« Hermione, sais-tu s'il va faire une séance de dédicaces ? demanda Molly avec un certain enthousiasme qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de George et Ron.

- Je ne sais pas, Molly. Il n'en a pas fait pour le deuxième... C'est domage d'ailleurs, j'aurais bien aimé discuter avec lui sur certains aspects qui selon moi seraient à relativiser, mais c'est vrai que d'un point de vue théorique, dans l'ensemble...

- Tu vas arrêter de parler avec tes grands mots ? Nous ne sommes pas tes collègues du Département de la Recherche Magique, nous. Nous sommes des gens normaux qui comprenons les mots normaux. La coupa Ron.

- Je disais juste qu'il aurait fallu qu'il nuance sur certains points, c'est tout. Répliqua en Hermione en rougissant comme une tomate. En tout cas ce soir, ne compte pas sur moi pour faire une nuit blanche d'échecs, je serai plongée dans son dernier essai. J'ai dû le recevoir dans l'après-midi par hibou express.

- C'est quoi le titre ? Demanda Harry.

_- Potions de Serpentard : leurs effets néfastes._ « Lui répondit Ginny d'une voix neutre qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Harry leva ses iris vertes vers sa femme et vit qu'elle l'observait avec une froideur qui le fit frissonner.

Depuis qu'il lui avait avoué avoir failli la tromper avec l'ex-Serpentard, son nom lui était devenu insupportable, et elle devenait très irritable lorsqu'on le mentionnait.

Le Survivant ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Sans doute aurait-il réagi de la même façon si les rôles avaient été inversé. Souvent il s'était demandé quelle aurait été sa propre réaction, et il devait s'avouer qu'il aurait été moins magnanime que sa rousse. Il ne l'aurait sans doute pas épousé, même. Et sa vie aurait été toute autre.

Sans ses enfants...

Sans ces merveilleux souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble...

« Il me tarde de voir ses études sur les Potions de l'Oubli. Très peu de grands Maîtres ont publié leurs recherches à ce sujet et j'espère que lui le fera. Fit Hermione d'un ton rêveur.

- Sur l'Obliviate Maxima ?... Murmura Harry d'une voix faible.

- Oui ! Et l'Obliviate Minima, son antidote. Je n'ai malheureusement jamais su le réaliser. Avoua-t-elle. Mais comment connais-tu l'existence de cet elexir ? Il n'en a encore jamais parlé dans ses précédents essais, si tant est que tu ais acheté le deuxième. Et ça m'étonnerait que tu ais lu notre manuel scolaire de Septième Année sur les Potions Avancées avant tout le monde, comme moi.

- On l'a à la maison. Répliqua Ginny qui venait de repousser son assiette.

- Tu n'as pas faim, ma chérie ? S'inquiéta aussitôt sa mère.

- Non. Entre la Gazette et ce qui se passe avec Malfoy, ça m'a coupé l'appétit. «

Les Weasley échangèrent un regard discret, conscients du lourd sens des paroles de la rousse.

Ils étaient tous au courant, du moins pour les enfants, de ce qu'il s'était passé entre Harry et Malfoy des années au paravant et chacun s'était toujours gardé de faire une remarque à ce sujet pour ne pas blesser Ginny ou perdre l'amitié de l'Elu.

Oh ! Bien sûr, celui-ci savait que la nouvelle avait fait le tour de la famille, mais il avait toujours préféré faire comme si il n'était au courant de rien, ce qu'il lui avait à de nombreuses reprises, évité des conversations plus ou moins embarassantes.

Seul Ron lui avait faits des reproches, et c'était un sujet fréquent qui ressortait quand ils se disputaient. Comme sur le Chemin de Traverse, quelques jours plus tôt.

Ne voulant pas que la tension monte dans sa maison, Madame Weasley fit apparaître sur la table une tarte à la rhubarbe, une aux pommes et une autre aux poires, ce qui réjouit au plus haut point Ron qui se coupa derechef une part de chaque.

Molly était en train d'insister pour que sa fille prenne au moins un bout de tarte aux pommes, lorsqu'un très vieil hibou s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte et s'étalla de tout son long au centre de la table, renverssant la carafe de jus de citrouille dans l'assiette de Ron.

« Saloperie de bestiole ! Quand est-ce que tu vas creuver pour qu'on puisse enfin te remplacer ! éructa-t-il en saisissant violemment son couvert.

- Ron ! Ne parle pas comme ça d'Errol ! C'est l'un des plus vieux hiboux d'Europe, il va avoir 52 ans cet hiver ! S'indigna sa mère en prenant précautioneusement l'oiseau qui tenait fermement une lettre dans son bec.

- C'est pas une raison pour tout renverser sur son passage quand il atterit. Et puis, pourquoi vous l'envoyez toujours au courrier ?

- Il faut bien l'entretenir. Et il s'ennuie tout seul ici à ne rien faire. Voir d'autres hiboux à Poudlard, ne peut que lui faire du bien ! Lui répondit Molly en caressant amoureusement son hibou.

- Vous ne devriez pas l'envoyer faire de long trajet, ça va finir par le tuer à force. Fit remarquer Hermione en observant l'oiseau.

- Errol ! J'ai un courier express pour le Japon...

- Ron ! S'indigna Hermione.

- C'est Lily ! « S'écria Madame Weasley qui avait réussi à arracher la lettre du bec d'Hermès et qui lisait à présent la missive.

Ginny se tourna vers sa mère, étonnée, et s'éleva un petit peu pour lire en même temps qu'elle.

« Lis-la à haute voix, Molly ! « S'impatienta Arthur qui l'observait avec des yeux avides.

« _Coucou tout le monde._

_D'après ce que m'ont dit Hugo et Rose entre midi et deux, vous devriez tous être au Terrier ce soir, c'est pour ça que j'écris directement là-bas. J'espère qu'Errol supportera le voyage, il a quand même effectué cinq fois la traversée en deux jours, je ne sais pas si à son âge c'est bien prudent, mais il a tellement insisté pour rapporter ma lettre, que je n'ai pas eu le coeur d'envoyer Libellule._

_Ma première journée de cours s'est très bien passée, j'ai raporté 30 points à Serpentard. 20 en Potions et 10 en Métamorphose._

_Le Professeur Slughorn ne tarrit pas d'éloges à mon égard, il dit que je ressemble beaucoup à Grand-Mère, Papa, et je sais que venant de sa part, c'est un très beau compliment. Il est ravi de m'avoir dans sa maison, et m'a promis de m'inviter à l'une de ses petites soirées. J'en ai parlé à Albus, et il m'a dit de m'en méfier, j'espère que vous pourrez me fournir plus d'explications que mon frère._

_Le Professeur Mac Gonagall nous a déjà demandés 45 cm de parchemin sur les Animagi, mais il y a tellement de choses à dire à ce sujet, que je pense lui rendre une dissertation un peu plus longue. A ce propos, merci Tante Hermione de m'avoir envoyé les trois grimoires sur la Métamorphose Elémentaire, ils sont très intéressants. _( A ce moment-là, Ron jeta un regard en biais à sa femme qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles et soupira. )

_Je vous écris aussi pour ne pas vous inquiéter à propos des gros titres de la Gazette. Personnellement, ça ne me touche pas, il en va de soi que ça doit être de même pour vous. Je suis très fière d'être à Serpentard, quoi qu'en pensent les autres._

_Oncle George, Albus voudrait que tu lui renvoies des Hiboux Sauteurs et des Bombabouses._

_Papa, Maman, je vous écris Vendredi soir. Papy et Mamie, aussi._

_Tante Hermione, je t'enverrai le brouillon de ma dissertation par hibou express, tu me diras ce que tu en penses._

_Oncle Ron, ne gronde pas trop ce pauvre Errol s'il atterit près de ton assiette, il est si vieux..._

_Oncle Percy, tu as le bonjour du Professeur Flitwick qui te demande de lui envoyer un hibou pour savoir où en sont tes recherches sur les Sortilèges de Troisième Niveau._

_Je crois que j'ai oublié personne._

_Je vous laisse, je dois aller à la bibliothèque avec une amie avant le repas. Nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur un détail de notre dissertation._

_Je vous embrasse tous, et pense très fort à vous._

_PS : James refuse toujours de me parler. Que faire ?..._

_Lily XX _«

« Vous voyez qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Tout va bien. Sourit Harry en se servant de la tarte à la rhubarbe.

- Elle ne dit peut-être pas tout pour ne pas nous inquiéter. Répondit Molly en relisant rapidement la lettre de sa petit-fille.

- Elle n'est pas du genre à cacher ce qu'elle ressent ou ce qu'elle pense. Si ça n'allait pas, elle l'aurait dit. Et puis, elle dit qu'elle a une amie et ses cousins ont l'air de lui parler comme avant. Pour ce qui est de James, je vais m'en occuper.

- C'était donc des grimoires sur la Métamorphose Elémentaire, l'énorme paquet que tu lui as envoyé hier soir ? Demanda Ron à sa femme.

- Oui... Ca lui sera toujours utile, c'est grâce à eux que j'obtenais mes Optimal. Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai demandé de les passer à Hugo de temps en temps, mais notre fils n'est pas trop porté sur les livres... On se demande de qui il tient...

- Et Rose passe tellement de temps dans ses grimoires poussiéreux qu'elle ne vit que pour ça !

- Tu as un problème avec le fait que ta fille s'instruise ? S'écria Hermione d'une voix perçante.

- Si elle gâche son adolescence à cause de ça, oui, ça me pause un problème, en effet ! Cria Ron dont le bout des oreilles commençait à rougir à vue d'oeil.

- Je veux que ma fille réussisse ses études pour qu'elle ait un bon métier plus tard, c'est tout !

- Et moi je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne un rat de bibliothèque comme toi ! Tu as été assez le sujet des moqueries blessantes pour éviter ça à tes enfants ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'on appelle Rose « Miss Je Sais Tout Numéro 2 « ! Hurla le rouquin qui s'était levé d'un bond.

Hermione, les yeux remplis de larmes contenues, se leva à son tour et sortit précipitemment dans le jardin.

« Ron ! Tu devrais avoir honte ! Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça ! « répliqua sèchement Molly.

Voyant que Ron ne bougeait toujours pas, Harry décida de suivre son amie à l'extérieur pour la réconforter.

Les étoiles brillaient haut dans le ciel clair de ce début de mois de Septembre, et l'ancien Gryffondor frissonna au contact de l'air froid. Hermione se trouvait à côté du saule pleureur pas très loin du poulailler et le brun soupira en la voyant renifler.

Ron avait toujours eu le don de la blesser avec de simples paroles et il fallait toujours que quelqu'un le sermone pour qu'il aille s'excuser.

Doucement, Harry s'avança et posa une main rassurant sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci sursauta et eut un maigre sourire en voyant le Survivant près d'elle.

« Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Chuchota Harry en lui caressant gentiment le dos.

- Bien sûr que si... Et nous le savons tous les deux. Il m'a toujours plus ou moins vue comme un mange bouquins.

- Il est amoureux de toi depuis toujours.

- ... Je l'aime aussi, Harry. Il est l'homme de ma vie, mais... Il est parfois si blessant. Renifla Hermione en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Quand tu l'as épousé, tu as promis pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

- Et des fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a bien plus de pire que de meilleur. Mais c'est mon mari. Je l'aimerai toute ma vie, c'est comme ça. C'est dans mon sang. «

Harry l'observa sans rien dire , mal à l'aise.

Lui aussi, il avait promis le jour de son mariage. Il avait aussi promis d'aimer sa femme toute sa vie, quoi qu'il advienne.

« Tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ? « murmura Hermione faiblement.

Le brun la saisit contre lui et se sentit tout à coup serein.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas étreint Ginny de cette façon ?

Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas partagé un moment d'aussi simple intimité ?

Son mariage partait en lambeaux petit à petit, et il assistait à la scène comme on assiste à un incendie de forêt ; impuissant. Il aurait tellement voulu que sa vie ressemble à un de ces contes de fées qu'il lisait à Lily quand elle était enfant. Il aurait tellement voulu avoir son « Ils vécurent heureux pour toujours et eurent beaucoup d'enfants « .

Mais la vérité était toute autre.

Il avait haï... Un peu trop passionnément sans doute, et tout c'était retourné contre lui.

Sa plus honteuse et sa plus belle erreur avait mis le feu à sa vie qui semblait si parfaite et il ne s'en souvenait même pas.

La magie était un élément si merveilleux... mais tellement cruel pour sa part.

Si seulement il pouvait voir ce qu'il y avait dans ce souvenir...

« Hermione... murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée.

- Oui ?

- J'ai... Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, mais promets-moi de ne rien dire à personne. «

La brune se détacha un peu de son ami et l'observa sans rien comprendre, quelque peu anxieuse. Doucement, elle acquiesça et attendit qu'il parle.

« ... Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé entre moi et Malfoy il y a longtemps à Poudlard. Sur les tombes de Severus et d'Albus... Je n'ai jamais pu l'oublier.

- Harry, je...

- Non ! Non, s'il te plaît, ne m'interrompts pas, sinon je ne pourrai jamais aller jusqu'au bout. J'ai vécu quelque chose d'inexplicable ce jour-là. J'ai longtemps cru que c'était un rêve parce que quand j'y repensais, c'était légèrement flou. Et puis, c'était tellement incohérant. Je ne voulais pas l'oublier, j'ai tout fait pour tout garder intact dans ma mémoire. Je me suis créé un monde dans la chambre du Troisième Etage, c'était tout mon passé qu'il y avait enfermé là dedans... J'y ai trompé ma femme tellement de fois en pensée. Je me suis ancré Malfoy dans la peau... Tout seul.

- Harry, écoute moi ! Ce qu'il y a toujours eu entre Malfoy et toi est assez inexplicable. C'était beaucoup plus intense que de la haine, il était devenu une véritable obcession et ce, depuis la Sixième Année. Souviens-toi, Harry, tu ne pensais qu'à lui. Et ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux sur les tombes de Dumbledore et de Rogue... Eh bien, je suis désolée de te dire ça, mais il fallait que tu t'attendes à ce que ça arrive. Bien sûr, je ne l'ai jamais dit à Ron, il t'en veut beaucoup à ce sujet, mais moi, ça ne m'a pas choqué quand je l'ai su. Reste à savoir, si...

- Nous avons eu une liaison. « La coupa précipitament Harry.

Il sentait son coeur battre vite contre sa poitrine, et n'osait pas regarder sa meilleure amie qui le toisait complètement interloquée.

« Je ne m'en rappelle plus, mais je sais que nous en avons eue une.

- Harry... Je ne comprends plus rien. De quoi tu parles ?

- Depuis des années, je fais des rêves étranges. C'est presque toujours dans la même pièce, et c'est toujours avec la même personne. Je n'ai jamais vu son visage, il était toujours flou. Et puis cette semaine, sur le Chemin de Traverse...

- Tu l'as revu... Ron m'a parlé de votre dispute. Souffla Hermione, boulversée.

- ... On s'est embrassés... A nouveau. Hermione, je ne me suis pas senti aussi entier depuis des années.

- Vous n'avez pas...

- Non ! Non... Il est parti à temps je suppose. Et puis, Ginny a dû se douter de quelque chose, parce que Neville lui a dit qu'on l'avait vu devant la boutique de Quidditch... Quand on est rentrés, je suis monté directement au Troisième Etage, je voulais parler à quelqu'un... Ginny ne l'a pas supporté, Lily me disait à travers la porte qu'elle pleurait avec notre album de mariage serré contre elle dans le Grand Salon, et là... J'ai pas réfléchi. Je me suis dit que j'en étais capable, qu'un souvenir n'était pas la vie que j'avais construite. Je suis sorti de la chambre, je suis allé la voir, et je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait la faire murer.

- ... Et elle l'a fait ?

- C'est Kreattur qui l'a fait.

- L'elfe ? S'étonna Hermione en levant ses sourcils.

- Oui... Je ne pourrai pas défaire ses enchantements moi-même comme ça. C'était assez ingénieux de sa part. Mais ce n'est pas tout... J'ai envoyé un hibou à Malfoy pour lui dire de sortir de ma vie. Et le Premier Septembre...

- Aleria est venue te voir, je m'en rappelle. Elle t'a donné quelque chose, non ?

- Une bourse... Avec une potion ambrée. «

Hermione émit un petit couinement de souris, les yeux écarquillés.

« Harry ! Il n'existe qu'une seule potion au monde qui ait cette couleur là, c'est...

- L'une des potions de l'Oubli de Serpentard, je sais. Je me suis souvenu de notre dernier cours avec Slughorn. L'_Obliviate Maxima_.

- Son antidote aussi a cette couleur, Harry, et ça me fait penser à ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure. Des... rêves où tu ne voyais jamais le visage de la personne avec qui tu étais... C'est l'un des effets secondaires de l'_Obliviate Maxima_. Et je suppose que la personne que tu ne voyais pas était un homme...

- ... Oui. Aquiesça-t-il.

- C'est donc lui qui te l'a fait boire.

- Oui...

- Il a voulu que tu oublies ce qui s'était passé entre vous.

- Oui... Mais je suis allé le voir. Avant-hier. Je voulais savoir pourquoi.

- ... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Qu'il avait fait des promesses à certaines personnes... Qu'il était... amoureux de moi... Que je lui avais toujours manqué et que je lui manquerai toujours... Et il m'a donné un souvenir. «

Harry sentait avec horreur ses yeux s'embuer, et il se détourna un instant d'Hermione pour ne pas qu'elle voye dans quel état il se trouvait. Maintenant qu'il avait réussi à parler à quelqu'un, il était plus léger, il avait l'impression que c'était bel et bien réel ce qu'il vivait.

« Harry... Qu'est-ce que c'est, ce souvenir ? lui demanda Hermione d'une voix hésitante.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Il te faut une Pensine. Il n'y a que ça pour les lire.

- Je pensais... Que peut-être une potion...

- Non, Harry. Il faut que tu ailles à Poudlard si tu veux connaître la vérité. Reste à savoir si tu es prêt à l'entendre.

- Il faut que je sache, Hermione ! C'est ma vie qui part en poussière à cause de ça !

- Es-tu conscient des risques que tu prends ?

- Bien sûr que je le suis ! Je suis prêt.

- ... Je passerai au Département des Aurors, demain. Je leur dirai que tu prends un congé illimité. Ils peuvent bien te permettre ça vu les heures de travail qu'ils te donnent.

- Merci...

- Mais s'il te plaît, Harry. Ne fais pas trop souffrir Ginny. Elle ne le mérite pas et tu le sais très bien. Elle t'aime tellement... Cette histoire la tue. «

Harry ne répondit rien et serra plus étroitement son amie contre lui, sans savoir que derrière le rideau de la cuisine, une rousse aux yeux marrons les observait, le coeur tombant peu à peu en morceaux.

A suivre...

* * *

Re!

Est-ce que vous me croirez si je vous dis que je vous ai révélé le secret le plus important de la chambre du troisième étage? Oui?! Eh bien vous aurez entièrement raison, parce que c'est le cas. Enfin du moins, je le sous-entends très franchement, mais vous saurez tout explicitement au... Attendez, je calcule... Dix-septième chapitre, il me semble! Eh oui c'est encore loin, mais bon --'! C'est déjà ça, non?

Merci encore à tous de gros bizouxxx ensoleillés et à la semaine prochaine!


	12. Retour aux sources

_Note de moi:_ Youhou !

Comment cela va-t-il aujourd'hui?

Oui, je reviens vite parce que je voudrais combler mon retard et vu que j'ai déjà de l'avance dans mes chapitres, c'est pas grave. Donc voilà, nous avançons progressivement dans la trame de l'histoire, et nous revenons aux sources - dixit le titre - et donc à Poudlard. Que va-t-il se passer? Je sais pas trop parce que même dans le dernier chapitre que j'ai écrit ( le dix-septième je crois ), je suis toujours à Poudlard --' Enfin bref Bien sûr que si que je sais ce qu'il va se passer, vous dingues ou quoi? Depuis le temps que je la façonne cette fic, j'ai plutôt intérêt.

Donc j'ai ENFIN le feu vert de ma bêta qui a tout lu en exclus ( eh oui! Le métier de bêta ça paye des fois, ça a vraiment ses avantages ) qui aime bien ce chapitre là, y a un truc qu'elle aime pas dans le dernier --' Qu'est-ce que t'es enquiquinante des fois hein! Mais va falloir que je lui explique pourquoi j'ai fait ça de cette façon.

Le chapitre suivant, ça a été l'ENFER pour l'écrire, vous verrez pourquoi en lisant ceci.

Comment ai-je trouvé ce chapitre-là? Quelle importance, j'ai le feu vert de ma bêta! :p Non mais ça va, ça va... Vous me direz, vous, plutôt, c'est le plus important.

Je finis sur le " chose promise, chose dûe " mon centième reviewer ( même si la coquine a un peu triché, c'est pas bien hein! ) est... **YUBAO! **Oui, je sais que j'ai ton adresse mail, mais je voulais que tout le monde soit au courant Donc tu veux le prochain chap' en exclu, ou tu veux me poser une question? J'attends un MP de ta part, bisouxxx et que dire de plus? Ah oui! Félicitation quand même et merci de me lire!

Merci aux autres anonymes: **3daysgrace **( excellents goûts musicaux, c'est mon groupe préféré ) Ah... Je croyais qu'il y avait plus d'anonymes que ça cette fois-ci! Enfin autant pour moi

Place au chap', bisouxxx, bonne lecture et à très bientôt pour la presque fin de cette modeste fiction!

* * *

**Retour aux sources**

_Pré-au-Lard – POV Harry_

Harry referma son menteau en sortant de la Tête de Sanglier où il était venu voir Abelforth, le frère de Dumbledore, avant de retourner à l'école des sorciers qui représentait tellement de choses à ses yeux.

En arrivant un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il n'avait même pas levé les yeux vers la haute et légendaire batisse qui se dressait fièrement contre le vent sur la colline qui dominait Pré-au-Lard. Trop de souvenirs se trouvaient endormis en ces lieux, et il avait une peur bleue de les affronter à nouveau.

Tous ces morts durant les années noires de son adolescence...

Dumbledore, Rogue, Lupin, Tonks, Fred... Et tant d'autres encore dont il avait oubliés le nom mais dont les visages restaient encore gravés dans son esprit.

Voldemort...

Il avait tué un homme qui était devenu un monstre, mais un homme tout de même.

Le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Malfoy...

Ce sentiment de plénitude totale, cette euphorie de l'esprit. Ce vide cruel, cette partie de lui si vitale, envolée.

Son premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express. Ses premiers amis. La traversée du Lac. Sa répartition. La tour de Gryffondor. Ses premiers instants de vol. La Coupe de Quidditch. Le Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Les délires avec Dean, Seamus, Ron et Neville.

La magie, tout simplement.

Il avait eu l'impression d'être né à l'âge de onze ans tant il avait pris conscience que son coeur savait battre dans sa poitrine à partir du moment où il n'était pas le garçon ordinaire qu'il avait cru être toute sa petite enfance, mais qu'il était un sorcier qui aurait la vie dont il avait toujours rêvée alors qu'avant, il s'était senti seul. Si seul...

Et puis, Cho, Ginny... Lavande et Ron, Hermione et Krum. Halloween. Les bals de Noël. Les premiers émois.

Sa vie d'adulte qui s'installait doucement mais surement à la place de sa vie d'adolescent.

Une brise glaciale souffla en cette fin d'après-midi et Harry se décida enfin à remonter la petite ruelle qui menait à la Tête de Sanglier, pour accéder à la rue principale. Il baissa immédiatement la tête, de peur d'être reconnu par un quelconque sorcier qui lui demanderait un autographe, comme le couple de Suédois qu'il avait vu lorsqu'il avait transplané, et se dirigea vers le chemin qui menait au grand portail en fer forgé, surmonté de deux sangliers ailés.

Il eut un petit sourire en voyant que ses jambes connaissaient toujours la route par coeur, malgré toutes les années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il l'avait parcourue pour la dernière fois, et pressa le pas en sentant le vent qui soufflait de plus en plus fort.

Normalement, Hagrid l'attendrait au portail d'après la réponse qu'il lui avait envoyée, quand il lui avait écrit qu'il viendrait à Poudlard ce jour-là.

Le demi géant avait été plus qu'enchanté et avait lourdement insisté pour qu'Harry reste deux jours avec lui et Graup, ce que le Survivant avait fini par accepter.

Deux jours loin de Londres et du Square ne pouvait faire de mal à personne et surtout pas à son couple.

« Harry ! « cria une voix un peu plus loin devant lui.

L'ancien Gryffondor leva la tête et sourit en voyant Hagrid et Graup qui l'attendaient, le portail déjà ouvert, en lui faisant de grands signes de la main.

« Harry. Quel plaisir de te voir. Graup ! Dis « bonjour « à Harry. Tu te rappelles de lui ? Il venait souvent te voir dans la Forêt dans les premiers temps que tu étais là. Se réjouit Hagrid, les yeux brillants de larmes de joie.

- Bonjour... Ha... Harry. Articula Graup.

- Bonjour, Graup. Comment allez-vous, vous deux ? « Demanda Harry en franchissant le portail.

Il observa le paysage qui s'offrait à lui.

Les jardins bien taillés dans le jour tombant, quelques élèves qui regardaient avec curiosité dans sa direction, le château qui se devinait derrière les hauts arbres, la Forêt Interdite... Et sa jeunesse.

Le Survivant avait l'impression de retourner en arrière. Et il sentait la merveilleuse sensation de rentrer enfin chez lui après des années d'exil. Il soupira de bien être, un sourire indéfinissable sur les lèvres, et commença à marcher en direction du château.

« Tu vois, Harry, pratiquement rien n'a changé depuis que tu étais ici. Nous avons juste planté quelques arbres, et fait un enclos pour les créatures que je fais étudier. A part ça, tout est à la même place depuis des millénaires. Expliqua Hagrid en montrant les jardins d'un geste de la main.

- A part ça et les deux tombeaux près du Lac. Ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry en regardant vaguement vers l'étendu d'eau sur sa droite.

- Hmm... Marmonna le géant.

- Vous avez prévenu le Professeur Mac Gonagall ? Je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'elle soit surprise par ma venue.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Je l'ai immédiatement prévenue dès que je t'ai renvoyé ton hibou. Elle t'attend dans le Grand Hall, d'ailleurs. Elle est très impatiente de te voir. «

Harry, Hagrid et Graup marchèrent encore quelques minutes, des élèves les observant sur leur passage, et arrivèrent enfin en vue du château où effectivement, le Professeur de Métamorphose les attendait, vêtue d'une longue robe de sorcier bleu nuit, son éternel chapeau pointu légèrement de travers sur son chignon strict et serré.

« Potter ! Quelle joie de vous voir parmi nous ! Lui dit-elle en descendant vivement les marches.

- Bonsoir, Professeur. Ca me fait tout autant plaisir de revenir ici.

- J'ai prévenu les elfes de préparer un repas spécial, ce soir. Et Peeves a malheureusement répandu la rumeur de votre visite, je ne l'ai pas vu derrière la porte lorsque j'ai donné mes ordres.

- Il ne fallait pas, Professeur ! Je ne suis pas le Premier Ministre de la Magie, juste un parent d'élève. Bafouilla Harry, confus.

- Toujours aussi modeste, Potter. C'est ce que j'ai toujours aimé en vous. Même si je reste persuadée que vous auriez pu avoir un Optimal en Métamorphose à vos BUSEs, si vous vous étiez donné la peine de travailler un peu plus. Cependant, si cette école peut encore ouvrir aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à vous et tout le monde en est conscient.

- Je n'ai pas été le seul à combattre durant la guerre, et beaucoup sont morts dans les honneurs pour que nous puissions vivre en paix et en sécurité. « Répliqua Harry en montant les marches du perron.

Minerva Mac Gonagall ne répondit rien, mais l'observa en souriant légèrement.

« Que nous vaut donc votre visite ? Lui demanda-t-elle en le suivant.

- Ne pourrions-nous pas en parler plus tard, Professeur ? Les élèves commencent à arriver, je ne voudrais pas être surpris en pleine conversation privée.

- Bien sûr ! Allons nous asseoir à table. Nous avons tout notre temps pour les choses sérieuses. «

Harry approuva et se laissa guider dans la Grande Salle, alors que le Professeur Mac Gonagall lui parlait déjà de l'admission de Lily à Serpentard.

**oOoOo – oOoOo**

_Poudlard - Dortoir de Serpentard – POV Lily_

« Tu es sûre ? s'écria Premona en lachant la brosse à cheveux qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

- Certaine... Je viens de le voir entrer dans la Grande Salle en revenant des jardins. Lui répondit Anastasie hors d'haleine.

- ... Skorpius est au courant ?

- Non. Je tenais à te le dire à toi, avant.

- ... Va le prévenir, j'arrive tout de suite. « Lui ordonna sa jumelle en allant comme une tornade dans la salle de bains.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était de retour dans le dortoir, prit une veste et jeta un regard noir à Lily qui l'observait sans rien comprendre.

La rouquine soupira et posa sur sa table de nuit le brouillon de 90 cm de sa dissertation de Métamorphose et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Elle savait parfaitement que la co-habitation avec les soeurs Nott-Parkinson n'allait pas être de tout repos lorsqu'elle les avait vues franchir le pas de la porte du dortoir le premier soir, mais elle ne pensait sûrement que ça allait vite être invivable.

Premona et Anastasie la détestaient, purement et simplement et elle n'en connaissait pas la raison.

D'après Delphe, qui voulait bien lui parler dès qu'elles avaient le dos tourné, c'était parce qu'elle s'appelait « Potter « . Elle n'avait sans doute pas tort sur ce point, puisque la plus part des Serpentard l'ignoraient dans le meilleur des cas ou l'insultaient dans le pire.

Il n'y avait que Delphe qu'elle pouvait presque considérer comme une amie, malgré le fait qu'elle frissonnait toujours désagréablement en sa présence. Elle n'était pas comme les Malfoy dont elle avait entendus parler. Elle était plus simple. Plus timide. Plus effacée. Et très intelligente. Elle répondait toujours juste lorsque les professeurs lui posaient une question. Et pourtant, tout comme la rousse, elle ne parlait quasiment jamais à personne.

Lily avait pourtant vu les deux jumelles essayer de l'inclure dans leur cercle fermé, mais Delphe avait toujours refusé, préférant « les livres à leur mauvaise compagnie « selon ses propres mots.

Seul Skorpius Malfoy arrivait à lui arracher quelques phrases de la bouche de temps en temps.

« Delphe... Tu as fini avec mon grimoire, s'il te plaît ? « chuchota la rousse en observant les rideaux tirés du lit voisin.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la blonde ouvrit les tentures et lui passa _La Métamorphose Elémentaire Vol. 2_.

« Merci. Il m'a été très utile. Lui dit-elle.

- Combien de centimètres fait ta dissertation ? Lui demanda Lily avec un sourire.

- 92. J'ai dû la racourcir d'une trentaine de lignes, je ne sais pas s'il faut étaler tout notre savoir pour un premier devoir, ça fait un peu prétencieux. Et le tien ?

- 90. Marmonna Lily.

- C'est déjà très bien. Mac Gonagall nous a demandés que 45 cm, et j'ai entendu Premona et Anastasie pester contre elle. C'est sûr que quand on n'a jamais ouvert un livre de sa vie, on ne doit pas savoir ce qu'est un Animagus, en Première Année. «

Lily éclata de rire au moment où la porte s'ouvrait, et les deux filles se figèrent sur place en voyant une jeune fille blonde qui les observait. Le visage de Delphe se referma d'un coup, et elle se retira à nouveau derrière les tentures de son lit.

La rousse elle, fixait toujours Eurydice Flint qui la toisait de son regard gris et froid.

« Vous pouvez discuter devant moi. J'ai déjà remarqué que vous vous entendiez plutôt bien. Lui dit Eurydice en se dirigeant vers son lit.

- n'es pas avec Premona et Anastasie ? Lui demanda Lily.

- Non. J'étais à la bibliothèque pour mon devoir de Métamorphose. Et puis les sujets de conversations de ces filles ne sont pas trop ma tasse de thé.

- Pourtant, vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre, depuis la rentrée. « Répliqua Delphe qui était à nouveau sortie de derrière ses tentures.

Eurydice l'observa un instant et haussa simplement les épaules.

« Elles peuvent m'être utiles. Elles connaissent du monde.

- Tu te sers d'elles ? Ne put s'indigner Lily.

- En quelque sorte, oui.

- Tu n'es pas une Serpentard pour rien. Enchaîna la rousse.

- Et toi, tu es peut-être un peu trop Gryffondor pour être ici. C'est ce que tout le monde dit en tout cas.

- Parce que pour être digne de Serpentard, il faut forcément faire des coups bas à tout le monde ?!

- Pas forcément, mais c'est une bonne optique, en effet.

- ... Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort avec toi, donc. Répliqua Lily en la toisant les yeux plissés.

- Je ne leur dirai rien. Et pour te prouver ma bonne foi, je peux te dire que ton père est dans la Grande Salle, si tu n'es pas encore au courant. «

Lily la regarda, effarée, se leva d'un bond, se chaussa et sortit en vitesse de la pièce sans un regard pour les deux blondes.

Delphe observa Eurydice et dit :

« Tu es vraiment étrange.

- Pas autant que tes yeux. « Répliqua cette dernière en sortant à son tour du dortoir.

**oOoOo – oOoOo**

_Poudlard - Grande Salle – POV Harry_

« C'est Harry Potter !

- Tu déconnes…

- Non! Je te dis que c'est lui! Je l'ai reconnu direct !

- Et à quoi ? On voit pas sa cicatrice, d'ici.

- Ouais mais, j'ai déjà vu plein de fois sa photo dans le journal. T'as pas une plume et un bout de parchemin dans ton sac ? J'aimerais trop avoir son autographe ! Je vais en faire raler plus d'un ! «

Voilà ce qu'entendait Harry de la table des professeurs depuis celle de Pousouffle où deux garçons de Deuxième Année se disputaient à présent une plume toute cassée et un bout de parchemin. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant les gamineries des deux élèves et détourna les yeux pour voir quels professeurs étaient déjà arrivés.

Le Professeur Vector et le Professeur Sinistra discutaient penchés l'un vers l'autre et ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué sa présence, alors qu'une jeune femme se tenait un peu à l'écart à l'autre bout de la table. Le Survivant supposa que c'était le Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et se demanda depuis combien de temps elle était à ce poste et surtout, si ce dernier était toujours maudit.

Le Professeur Mac Gonagall l'avait abandonné quelques instants plus tôt, pour prévenir le Baron Sanglant que Peeves faisait du grabuge au Septième Etage et Harry se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise d'être assis à la table des professeurs devant tout le monde. Il avait l'impression d'être le centre de la pièce et regretta de ne pas pouvoir se faufiler discrètement jusqu'à la table des Lions comme quand il était élève.

Au moment où il posait ses yeux sur la table de Gryffondor pour voir si James et Albus étaient déjà arrivés, il vit Skorpius Malfoy franchir les grandes portes en chêne de la salle, en compagnie de deux filles brunes qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, et frissonna lorsque son regard noir se posa brièvement sur lui.

Il ressemblait _tellement_ à son père.

A ce moment-là, Harry vit Albus et Lily entrer dans la Grande Salle comme des boulets de canon et se diriger précipitemment vers lui.

« Papa ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Pourquoi tu nous as pas prévenus que tu venais ! S'exclama Lily le souffle court.

- Bonjour à vous aussi. Ca va très bien, merci. « Railla Harry.

Lily rougit légèrement mais ne releva pas la remarque de son père. Elle avait toujours eu la mauvaise habitude d'oublier cette petite politesse, pourtant basique.

« Bonjour... Alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ca faisait quelques temps que je voulais revenir ici. Me reccueillir sur les tombes du Professeur Dumbledore et du Professeur Rogue et voir de vieux amis. Répondit le Survivant en souriant à ses enfants.

- Oh... Fit simplement Lily.

- Et tu vas rester longtemps ? Demanda Albus.

- Je pars demain en fin d'après-midi. Où est James ? Je voudrais en profiter pour lui dire deux mots.

- Sais pas. Il est sans doute aller chercher Alix. Répondit son fils en haussant des épaules.

- Et vous ? Comment ça va ? Pas trop dure la reprise de l'école ?

- Non. Répondit Lily avec un sourire radieux.

- Bof... Fit simplement Albus.

- Al', je t'ai déjà dit que si tu avais des problèmes en Métamorphose, il fallait que tu en parles au Professeur Mac Gonagall. Si déjà à trois jours de la rentrée tu ne comprends rien, qu'est-ce que ça va être dans un mois !

- Vous avez des problèmes en Métamorphose, Potter ? « demanda une voix stricte derrière les enfants.

Albus se retourna et rougit en voyant le Professeur Mac Gonagall contourner la longue table en chêne pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'Harry.

« Eh bien ! Je suis là pour ça, parlez !

- ... Je n'ai pas réussi la métamorphose de ce matin. Marmonna Albus en baissant la tête.

- La samovar en service à thé six pièces classique ? «

Albus acquièça sans rien dire.

« Votre père a eu du mal aussi avec celle-là, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

- Al', tout est une question de goût et de concentration ! Tu connais la formule, non ? Eh bien, tu te concentres et tu jettes ton sort, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça. N'ais pas peur d'être ridicule avec un service à thé orange criard, si besoin est. Lui expliqua Lily.

- Vous voyez pourquoi je regrette tant que cette petite ne soit pas à Gryffondor, Potter ? Avec elle, j'aurai été certaine d'avoir la Coupe des Quatre Maisons dans mon bureau durant sept ans. Répliqua le Professeur Mac Gonagall en observant Lily d'un air admiratif.

- Hermione s'est occupée de ses lectures. Dit Harry en souriant.

- Miss Granger... Je veux dire, Madame Weasley a été la meilleure élève que j'ai jamais eue, Potter et pourtant, ça fait cinquante huit ans que j'enseigne cette année, j'en ai vus passer des élèves. Si elle s'occupe de votre fille, vous ne pouvez qu'attendre des Optimal à ses BUSEs et ses ASPICs. Combien de points avez-vous fait gagner à votre maison aujourd'hui, Miss Potter ? «

Lily s'arrêta en pleine démonstration théorique de la métamorphose d'une samovar en service à thé six pièces classique couleur perle, et se tourna vers le Professeur Mac Gonagall.

« Hmm... 25 en Runes. 5 en Histoire de la Magie. 30 en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et 25 en Botanique. Répondit la petite rousse.

- 85 points en une seule journée. Avouez que c'est plus que raisonnable, Potter.

- C'est bien, Lily.

- Merci, Papa.

- Où est l'amie dont tu nous parles tout le temps dans tes lettres ? lui demanda alors son père.

- Euh... Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, Papa, je préfèrerai te la présenter plus tard. En privé.

- Ok. C'est toi qui vois. «

Les deux enfants prirent congé après avoir brièvement salué leur professeur, et s'éloignèrent chancun vers leur table, Albus regardant sa soeur se diriger à regret vers la table des Serpents.

« Vous avez des enfants charmants, Potter, je vous félicite.

- Merci, Professeur. Ils sont toute ma fierté.

- Et vous avez de quoi. Même si James ressemble un peu trop à votre père... Mais ça vient sans doute du prénom. Voulez-vous enfin me dire pourquoi nous avons l'honneur et le plaisir de vous acceuillir parmi nous ce soir ?

- ... Eh bien voilà. J'ai un service à vous demander. J'ai en ma possession un souvenir qu'on m'a confié et je voudrais savoir ce qu'il contient. « Expliqua Harry une boule d'appréhension dans l'estomac.

Le Professeur Mac Gonagall l'observa au travers de ses lunettes carrées avant de lui répondre.

« Et bien entendu, vous ne me diriez pas de qui vous tenez ce souvenir.

- Bien entendu, Professeur.

- C'est pour cela que vous avez l'air si tourmenté. A cause de ce souvenir.

- ... En partie. Je dois impérativement savoir ce qu'il contient et pour cela, je dois vous emprunter la Pensine de Dumbledore qui doit se trouver dans votre bureau directorial, si je ne m'abuse.

- En effet. Eh bien soit, Potter ! Si cela peut vous redonner le sourire. Mais en contre partie, vous devriez faire une conférence à mes élèves.

- Une quoi ? S'écria Harry, certain d'avoir mal entendu.

- Une conférence, Potter. Les peu de choses que l'on dit à votre sujet dans les manuels d'Histoire ne sont pas très cohérents, je voudrais que cette génération sache exactement qui est Harry Potter, celui qui nous a sauvés à tous. Je ne vous demande que 2 heures, Potter. Pas plus.

- ... Professeur, je ne sais pas si...

- Je n'appellerai pas la presse, si cela vous fait peur.

- Non, mais... Certaines de mes blessures ne sont pas encore totalement refermées. Avoua Harry en observant la Grande Salle.

- Raison de plus, Potter. Cela vous aidera peut-être. Vous donnez cette conférence, vous avez la Pensine. Et je n'ai qu'une seule parole, vous le savez très bien.

- ... Entendu.

- Merveilleux ! Vous verrez Potter, tout se passera pour le mieux. Les élèves vous poseront quelques questions aux quelles vous répondrez en toute modestie, comme à votre habitude. « Se réjouit le professeur de Métamorphose.

Harry ne répondit rien mais observa la longue table située à sa droite. Là, il croisa un regard noir profond, et frissonna à nouveau.

Skorpius Malfoy ressemblait décidément trop à son père...

_A suivre..._

* * *

Toujours là? Oui?

Bon alors dans ce chapitre, je me souviens que ma bêta m'a dit qu'Harry ne tuait pas Voldemort, ce qui est vrai vu que c'est le sort qu'il jette qui se retourne contre lui, mais comment vous dire ça? Voyez la chose comme de la culpabilité de la part de notre héros, voilà.

Delphe a toujours des yeux bizarres hein? C'est normal Il y a une de mes lectrices qui a vu juste, j'ai choisi ce prénom en fonction de la fameuse prêtresse de Delphes dans l'Antiquité, est-ce que ça vous met sur la voie? Elle sera très importante pour la suite, mais je n'en dis pas plus. Manquerait plus que je dévoile tout --'

Bizouxxx à tous, très bonne journée et à ce week-end sans doute


	13. Le Survivant mis à nue

_Note de moi:_ Coucou chers lecteurs! Comment ça va bien? Je poste ce soir parce que demain, je ne suis pas là, 14 Juillet oblige.

Waw, ça fait vraiment bizarre de tenir deux fics de front régulièrement j'en perds mes mots --' Que dire à part les éternels remerciements de me suivre, de me laisser un petit mot quand vous le sentez utile?

Je tenais aussi à signaler que s'il n'y a pas eu de lemons dans cette fic, c'est bien à cause de l'intrigue. Il y en aura un seul et il est prévu pour la fin, c'est pour ça que j'ai classé ma fic M. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ( apparemment non vu que vous êtes pas mal à me suivre ) mais l'histoire que j'avais en tête tourne autour de ce fameux secret que j'essaye de vous divulguer petit à petit. Je vous rassure que vous arrivez au bout de vos peines vu que ceci va être le douzième chapitre et qu'il y en aura normalement dix-huit.

Voilà...

Que dire de ce chapitre-là? J'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire mais je me suis bien amusée quand même.

Bonne lecture, bisous tout le monde et à la prochaine!

Tcho!

* * *

_Je ne suis pas un héros Balavoine_

_Je n'suis pas un héros  
Mes faux pas me collent à la peau  
Je n'suis pas un héros  
Faut pas croire ce que disent les journaux  
Je n'suis pas un héros  
Un héros  
Je n'suis pas un héros_

_ Balavoine_

* * *

**Le Survivant mis à nue**

_Poudlard – Quelque part dans les étages – POV Harry_

La lune, ronde et rousse se reflettait doucement sur les abisses du Lac alors qu' Harry Potter respirait à grand poumon l'air frais de la nuit, apaisé.

Hagrid avait raison. Rien n'avait changé ici.

Il devait bien être trois heures du matin et ça faisait longtemps que tout le monde dormait dans le château. Des élèves aux professeurs. Des elfes aux mystérieuses créatures dans l'enclos d'Hagrid, dont les ombres fantomatiques se dessinaient à l'orée de la forêt.

Et lui, Harry, n'arrivait pas à dormir. Pas parce qu'il était anxieux ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, non. Parce qu'il était heureux, tout simplement.

Comment n'avait-il pas trouvé la force de revenir en ces lieux plus tôt ?

C'était pourtant ce qu'il lui fallait. Voir toutes ces choses déjà vues.

Passer devant la Salle sur demande, devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui avait failli tomber de son muret lorsqu'elle l'avait reconnu, rentrer dans ses vieilles salles de classe vides, se balader à nouveau dans les jardins, taper encore une fois à la porte d'Hagrid.

Se reccueillir sur les tombeaux en marbre blanc près du Lac.

Revivre en pensée l'instant volé que Malfoy et lui avait partagé.

Entendre les filles glousser sur son passage.

Revoir le terrain de Quidditch avec ses trois grands poteaux.

La Salle des Trophées où son nom était gravé.

Le chêne près de la Forêt Interdite où ils se retrouvaient avec Ginny.

Slughorn qui tenait à ce qu'il reste un jour de plus pour assister à l'une de ses petites soirées, Neville avec ses serres étouffantes où se trouvait sa dernière fierté, des plantes tropicales extrêmement rares que le Professeur Mac Gonagall avait mis plus de deux ans à obtenir.

C'était ça, sa thérapie.

Harry s'arracha au spectacle reposant de la nuit et se décida enfin à aller se coucher.

Il avait envoyé un hibou un peu plus tôt dans la soirée à Ginny pour la prévenir au cas où qu'il ne rentrait que le lendemain. Il espérait qu'elle l'avait bien reçu et surtout qu'elle ne se faisait pas d'idée.

Il longea un long couloir humide et désert, remonta trois escaliers et se retrouva à l'étage réservé aux appartements des professeurs.

Mac Gonagall avait insisté pour qu'Harry soit installé dans l'ancienne chambre de Dumbledore, et il devait s'avouer qu'il appréhendait de pénétrer dans l'antre de l'acien illustre directeur de Poudlard.

Peur de ressentir un peu trop sa présence.

Peur de toucher des objets qui lui avaient appartenu et aux quels il tenait.

Peur de le revoir quelques instants immobile dans les airs, avant de tomber dans les abîmes profondes et inconnues de la mort.

L'ancien Gryffondor arriva devant un portrait qu'il avait vu des années auparavant, mais pas à Poudlard. Chez Abelforth. C'était Ariana Dumbledore en personne qui gardait la chambre de son frère aîné, et Harry éprouva un pincement au coeur en reconnaissant les yeux bleu électrique caractéristiques des Dumbledore.

« Le mot de passe ? Lui demanda-t-elle en l'observant courtoisement.

- Dumbledore. « Lui répondit-il simplement.

Le tableau pivota, et le Survivant pénétra dans une chambre plus petite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, chaleureusement éclairée par les quatre chandeliers qui hornaient la pièce. Un feu ronfflait paisiblement dans la cheminée située à la droite de l'entrée, et Harry vit un énorme lit aux tentures de Gryffondor sur la gauche. Une petite bibliothèque hornait le mur d'en face et une vitrine contenant des objets fantastiques se tenait à gauche de la table de nuit, dans la pénombre.

Le brun alla s'allonger quelques instants sur le lit, lorsqu'il remarqua un imposant portrait au dessus de la cheminée.

Albus Dumbledore était là, assis dans ce qui semblait être le bureau directorial, vêtu de sa longue robe de sorcier pourpre, son chapeau assorti et le regardait, les yeux pétillants.

« Bonsoir, Harry. Dit-il en souriant.

- Professeur ! S'écria ce dernier en se levant d'un bond.

- Tu peux rester allongé, ça ne me dérange pas. Ce lit est des plus confortables, je dois l'avouer. Je regrette même parfois de ne plus pouvoir en profiter. «

Harry ne répondit rien, mais se rassit toute fois au bord du lit baldaquin, sans lâcher son ancien mentor du regard.

« Je ne te vois plus dans la chambre du Troisième Etage. Ca fait longtemps que tu ne m'y as pas appelé... Ce n'est pas un reproche, loin de là. Je suis même heureux que tu t'entendes bien avec le Professeur Rogue.

- Cette pièce est fermée. Répondit simplement Harry.

- Tiens donc. Dois-je te dire qu'il fallait que tu t'y attendes, Harry ?

- ... Non. Vous me l'avez suffisamment répété au cours de toutes ces années. «

Dumbledore enleva ses lunettes pour les essuyer sur sa robe de sorcier, et lorsqu'il les remit en place, il observa longuement le Survivant.

Ce dernier avait toujours l'impression de passer au rayon X quand l'ancien directeur le regardait ainsi, et il le soupçonnait d'essayer de lire en lui, tout comme le faisait Rogue lors de leurs entretiens.

« Tu as donc enfin entendu la voix de la raison. Lui dit-il enfin.

- J'y ai été forcé pour être plus exact. J'ai dû choisir entre mon passé et mon mariage.

- Je suis sûr que ta femme n'avait plus le choix si elle t'a imposé un tel ultimatum. Mais elle a bien fait. Le passé, Harry, est un peu comme le Miroir de Rised si tu n'y prends pas garde. Il peut te rendre fou si tu vis perpétuellement avec lui.

- Mon passé est la personne que je suis devenu aujourd'hui. Répliqua Harry avec un peu d'amertume.

- Non, Harry. Ce que tu es aujourd'hui, c'est ton présent. Ce que tu seras, c'est ton futur. Ce que tu fus, c'est ton passé. Il faut savoir retenir les leçons du passé pour aller de l'avant. Si Ginny t'en a coupé aussi brutalement, c'est parce que tu y vivais continuellement. «

Le Survivant détourna les yeux, de plus en plus fatigué, et se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux. Si son passé était toujours aussi présent à son esprit, c'est parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire la paix avec lui. C'était parce qu'il représentait beaucoup trop de choses importantes à ses yeux. C'était parce qu'il avait bien trop de secrets.

« Tu es trop jeune pour être aussi nostalgique. Tu penseras à ton passé lorsque tu auras mon âge. Regarde ton elfe. Il a vécu des décennies entières dans le passé sombre et glorieux de la famille Black. Regarde à quel point il était acariatre, à quel point il était mauvais. Et depuis que tu es devenu son maître, il a changé. Il te respecte. Il respecte ta femme et tes enfants.

- Oui. Il s'entend très bien avec Ginny. Elle préfère d'ailleurs lui parler plutôt qu'à moi, en ce moment. Répliqua sèchement Harry.

- Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle t'en veut de vivre dans ton passé. Enchaîna paisiblement Dumbledore.

- Elle est jalouse de ce qui s'est passé avec Malfoy. Ca l'alliène.

- ... Ta femme est très triste. Elle souffre beaucoup.

- Comment le savez-vous ? Vous êtes enfermé dans la chambre du Troisième Etage, je ne possède qu'un seul de vos portraits. « Dit Harry.

Il sentait les battements douloureux de son coeur, et les remords s'installer peu à peu en lui. Les paroles de Dumbledore le touchaient plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, mais comment faire pour tout arranger ? Comment faire pour que plus personne ne souffre à cause de lui ?

« Justement, Harry. Qui est-ce qui a insisté pour que mon portrait soit installé dans cette chambre ? Demanda l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

- ... C'est elle.

- Et pourquoi ?

- ... Pour que je puisse me confier à quelqu'un si je n'arrivais pas à lui dire à elle.

- Exactement. Et elle s'est arrangée pour savoir si tu te vidais de tes idées noires ou pas.

- Quoi ?! Elle est déjà entrée dans cette chambre, c'est ce que vous êtes en train de me dire ? S'écria Harry, la rage remplaçant peu à peu les remords.

- Ca lui est arrivé, en effet. Tes sortilèges de protection étaient assez simples pour un sorcier adulte.

- Vous m'avez trahi !

- Non ! Je l'ai écouté. Et je lui disais de temps en temps si oui ou non nous discutions, je ne lui ai jamais parlé des sujets de nos conversations, ce n'était pas à moi à le faire. Il faudra que tu le fasses, Harry. Si tu tiens à tout ce que tu as construit jusqu'à présent. Mais il faudra aussi faire des sacrifices. A commencer par ce souvenir que tu caches si précieusement dans ta poche. Ne me demande pas comment je le sais, je ne te le dirai pas. Il va falloir que tu choisisses entre le coeur et la raison. «

A ce moment-là, Dumbledore se leva, signe qu'il allait quitter le tableau.

Harry le regardait faire, sans trop savoir quoi dire, la tête lui tournant un peu.

« Réfléchis, Harry. Et surtout, dors bien. Tu en auras besoin pour ta conférence de demain, d'après ce que m'a dit Minerva. Oh ! J'allais oublier un détail ! Il y a des Chocogrenouilles dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, si ça t'intéresse . Comme je sais que tu les aimes, je me suis permis d'en demander aux elfes. Bonne nuit, Harry. Nous aurons l'occasion de nous reparler très prochainement, je pense. «

Le sorcier disparut, laissant le Survivant seul avec ses pensées. Il se pencha et prit trois Chocogrenouilles dans la table de nuit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était couché dans les draps tièdes, les paquets vides devant lui, somnolant de plus en plus.

Finalement, il ne savait pas si cette venue à Poudlard était une aussi bonne idée que ça. Peut-être aurait-il dû chercher plus longtemps s'il n'y avait pas un autre moyen pour lire les souvenirs . Et puis, peut-être aussi que Dumbledore avait raison. Peut-être que son mariage était plus important que son souvenir.

C'est sur cette dernière pensée, l'image de Draco sur le Chemin de Traverse flottant dans les méandres de son esprit, que l'ancien Gryffondor sucomba et tomba dans les bras de Morphée pour un sommeil lourd et sans rêve.

**oOoOo – oOoOo**

Quelqu'un sautait avec insistence sur son lit, comme s'il ou elle était sur un trampoling. Et si il ou elle continuait comme ça, il ou elle serait l'un des rares témoins de la colère d'Harry Potter à son réveil.

Le Survivant grogna et se tourna sur le côté sans toute fois ouvrir les yeux.

La personne présente dans la pièce soupira et se décida à descendre du lit en marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles.

Harry sourit. Il avait gagné.

Il allait se retourner à nouveau pour voir qui se trouvait dans sa chambre et surtout pour lui demander comment elle avait fait pour entrer, lorsqu'il sentit à nouveau une masse sur son lit.

Son assayant était apparemment revenu.

Harry tatonna alors vers sa table de nuit afin d'y prendre ses lunettes. Une fois mises, il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à deux grosses billes noires, un énorme nez en forme de pomme de terre diforme et de grandes oreilles en ailes de chauve - souris d'un gris douteux. La créature avait les bras dressées au dessus de sa tête et l'ancien Gryffondor leva les yeux afin de voir ce qu'il tenait.

Il eut un violent mouvement de recul en voyant un énorme vase en cristal rempli d'eau, prêt à lui être versé dessus.

L'elfe, qui fut surpris par son vif sursaut, tomba à la renverse sur le lit, en répendant toute son eau sur la couette.

Sentant le liquide s'infiltrer dans les tissus, le Survivant se leva d'un bond, alors que l'elfe sautait au bas du lit en direction de la cheminée.

Harry se précipita sur le tisonier que la créature s'apprêtait à prendre et le mit hors de portée.

« Monsieur Potter doit laisser Weastily se punir, Monsieur. Weastily a renversé l'eau. Weastily est un mauvais elfe de maison... se lamenta l'elfe en se pinçant les mains.

- Weastily ? « demanda Harry, interloqué.

C'était le nom que Croupton donnait à Percy dans les débuts que ce dernier travaillait pour lui au Ministère. Il n'avait plus entendu ce nom ridicule depuis sa Quatrième Année. Depuis le Tournois des Trois Sorciers.

L'elfe le regardait avec crainte, appréhendant sa prochaine remarque.

Il était plus petit que les elfes qu'Harry avait eu l'occasion de voir au cours de sa vie. Sans doute était-il plus jeune ; sa tête juvénile le laissait en tout cas supposer.

« Enchanté, Weastily. « Lui dit-il enfin en inclinant légèrement la tête.

La créature se courba dans un profond salut, et releva la tête, quelque peu rassuré.

« Qui t'a donné ce prénom ? lui demanda Harry.

- La mère de Weastily, Monsieur. Winky.

- Winky était ta mère ? S'écria le Survivant abasourdi.

- Oui, Monsieur. Weastily est le fils de Winky et de Dobby, Monsieur. Répondit fièrement l'elfe.

- Tu es le fils de Dobby ?!

- Oui, Monsieur. Mais Weastily n'est pas venu parler de son arbre généalogique, Monsieur. Il est envoyé par le Professeur Mac Gonagall, directrice de Poudlard, Monsieur. Et Harry Potter est très en retard à sa conférence. Tout le monde l'attend depuis vingt minutes, Monsieur. Ca fait bien dix minutes que Weastily essaye de le réveiller, mais Monsieur a le sommeil très lourd et... «

Harry écarquilla les yeux et vit avec horreur sur l'horloge de la cheminée qu'il était pratiquement quatorze heures.

« Les vêtements de Monsieur ont été lavé et sont dans la salle de bains, Harry Potter. Monsieur doit vraiment se dépêcher. Lui dit Weastily en désignant la porte derrière lui.

- Va prévenir le Professeur Mac Gonagall que je suis là dans cinq minutes. « Cria-t-il en claquant la porte derrière lui.

**oOoOo – oOoOo**

La Grande Salle était de plus en plus bruyante à mesure que le temps passait, malgré les efforts vains des professeurs, et certains commençaient vraiment à s'impatienter, marmonnant à leurs voisins qu'Harry Potter ne viendrait pas et qu'on leur avait gâché la matinée de leur Samedi pour rien.

Sur son estrade, Minerva Mac Gonagall venait de congédier Weastily et bouillonnait de rage silencieusement. Elle espérait vraiment pour Harry qu'il apparaisse avant qu'elle ne prononce mentalement le chiffre 10. Lorsqu'elle en fut à 8, le Survivant arriva en courant, et se précipita vers elle, les joues rouges de gêne.

« Décidément Potter, vous n'avez vraiment pas changé. Qu'allez-vous m'inventer comme excuse cette fois ? Vous avez oublié le mot de passe de votre chambre ? Marmonna la directrice de Poudlard avec morve.

- Je suis désolé, Professeur, mais je... J'ai discuté avec le Professeur Dumbledore assez tard, et...

- Je le sais ! Le coupa-t-elle. C'est pour ça que je vous ai envoyé un elfe. J'ai eu peur un instant que vous étiez parti sans rien dire à personne. Mais j'avais oublié que nous avions un marché, n'est-ce pas Potter ?

- Oui... Professeur. Répondit-il simplement en évitant les yeux noirs perçants.

- Bien. Alors asseyez-vous, et laissez-moi parler. «

Elle se tourna alors vers l'assitance, et Harry constata avec horreur que toute l'école avait été réuni pour l'occasion. Quatre petits fagnons avec le blason des différentes maisons avaient été disposé aux quatres coins de la Grande Salle, et le Survivant remarqua même que cette dernière avait légèrement été agrandi afin de contenir tous les sièges. Seize élèves ( quatre par maison ) étaient assis devant les autres, au premier rang, à deux mètres de son estrade environ. Les professeurs se situaient juste derrière, mise à part les directeurs des maisons qui patrouillaient dans les rangées d'élèves.

Le Professeur Mac Gonagall agita sa baguette, et quatre Plumes à Papote apparurent au quatre coins de la salle.

« Bien. Maintenant que notre invité principal a enfin dédaigné nous faire honneur de sa présence, nous allons pouvoir commencer notre conférence.

Inutile de vous présenter Harry Potter. On vous en parle suffisamment dans les manuels, vous savez tous qui il est. Mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit un peu plus tôt, ce que vous pouvez lire dans vos livres et autres romans, ne me convient pas.

Harry Potter a eu de nombreux surnoms au cours de sa vie ; « le Survivant « , « l'Elu « , « Le Garçon-qui-ment « , « l'arme secrète de Dumbledore «, j'en passe et des meilleures. Ce que je voudrais que vous compreniez, c'est que notre héros national est avant tout un être humain, comme n'importe qui. C'est pour cela que nous avons choisi certains d'entre vous afin de lui poser des questions pour le connaître d'avantage. Notre sélection s'est orientée sur les élèves de Quatrième, Cinquième, Sixième et Septième Année qui étudient en Histoire de la Magie les guerres contemporaines. Les élèves de ces sessions sont priés de prendre conscentieusement des notes sur ce qui va être dit au cours de cette conférence. Une vérification sera faite lors de votre prochain cours. Il n'est pas interdit aux autres d'en faire de même.

Pour ce qui est des Plumes à Papote que certains regardent avec un trop grand intérêt, elles sont là pour noter le nom de ceux et celles qui n'écouteront pas notre invité ou qui seraient tentés de discuter avec leurs voisins.

Et maintenant, je laisse la parole à Harry Potter et à ses interviewers. « Déclara-t-elle sous un tonnère d'applaudissements, alors qu'elle descendait les marches pour rejoindre sa place.

Harry ( qui n'avait écouté que d'une oreille discrète le discours de Mac Gonagall ) ne savait pas s'il devait se présenter ou non et préféra s'en abstenir. Il essaya de paraître le plus détendu possible. Il avait toujours eu horreur d'être la cible du regard des autres, il perdait toujours ses moyens et se mettait très souvent à bafouiller. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur les questions qu'on allait lui poser, et ne faire attention qu'à la personne qui l'interrogerait, c'était tout.

Le Survivant soupira et vit qu'un garçon aux cheveux légèrement roux était levé au premier rang, attendant probablement qu'il lui donne la parole.

Harry sourit ( il eut l'impression qu'il faisait plutôt une grimace ) et fit un petit mouvement de la tête à son encontre.

« Bonjour. Noah Finnigan, Quatrième Année, Gryffondor. Si vous deviez définir votre vie en quatre mots, quels seraient-ils ?

- Salut, Noah. Fils de Seamus Finnigan ? ( le garçon acquiéça avec un sourire gêné ). C'est une question très intéressante que tu me poses, là. Quatre mots pour définir ma vie ? Ca paraît peu... Mais je vais essayer. Tragédie, mensonge, magie et désillusion. «

Harry vit Neville détourner le regard, et le Professeur Mac Gonagall légèrement mal à l'aise, alors que les plumes s'activaient sur les parchemins. Et pourtant, la définition de sa vie était selon lui parfaite ; la tragédie de la mort de ses parents, le mensonge omni-présent qui le hantait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, la magie depuis qu'il avait onze ans et les désillusions de la vie depuis qu'il était adulte. Oui... C'était parfait.

Il regarda son prochain interviewer qui était déjà levé, sans parchemin dans ses mains et qui le toisait glacialement. Harry sentit ses pulsations cardiaques s'accélérer sensiblement lorsqu'il reconnut les traits angéliques de Skorpius Malfoy. En voyant le sourire sacartisque sur les lèvres du jeune homme, Harry se prépara au pire.

Quelle question allait-il lui poser ?

Il était un Serpentard, il n'allait pas se priver pour le mettre dans l'embarras.

« Skorpius Malfoy, Quatrième Année, Serpentard. Dit-il d'une voix traînante diaboliquement connue. Quelle opinion avez-vous aujourd'hui des Malfoy ? «

Harry sentit son visage perdre ses couleurs et vit du coin de l'oeil le Professeur Mac Gonagall se pencher vers le Professeur Slughorn. Ce dernier le regardait, horrifié.

« L'opinion que j'ai des Malfoy ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée.

- Un instant, Malfoy ! Ce n'est pas la question que vous m'aviez dit que vous poserez. Fit le directeur de Serpentard d'un ton bourru.

- Je vous avais dit que j'avais peut-être une autre idée. Répondit son élève sans quitter Harry des yeux.

- Oui, mais...

- Non, Professeur, je vais répondre. Répliqua Harry qui essayait de reprendre contenance.

- Ecoutez, Potter. S'il y a certaines questions qui vous gênent, n'y répondez pas et passez à l'élève suivant. J'aime beaucoup le culot chez mes protégés, mais il y a tout de même des limites. Malfoy, vous viendrez me voir après la conférence, nous avons deux ou trois choses à régler. «

Quelques élèves dans l'assistance s'étaient un peu levés pour voir un peu mieux ce qu'il se passait au premier rang, alors que d'autres discutaient avec entrain entre eux.

Harry vit du coin de l'oeil les Plumes à Papote s'activer avec ardeur sur leur morceau de parchemin.

« Je n'ai pas à juger les autres, c'est tout ce que j'ai à répondre à cette question. « Déclara le Survivant d'une voix un peu forte pour couvrir le brouhaha des élèves.

« Silence ! « Cria le Professeur Mac Gonagall et la salle se tut aussitôt.

Certains élèves avançèrent un peu leurs chaises, et Harry sut à ce moment-là et que toute la Grande Salle au complet était pendue à ses lèvres et à celles des interviewers.

Une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus se leva ensuite et fit une légère révérence à Harry avec un sourire radieux.

« Stefany Weler, Quatrième Année, Poufsouffle, honnorée de faire enfin votre connaissance, Monsieur Potter, quand j'écrirai ça à mes parents ! Ma question est : si vous deviez changer une seule et unique chose dans votre vie, quelle serait-elle ?

- Les dernières années de mon existance. « Répondit Harry sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

La jeune fille le regarda, surprise, mais nota sa réponse sans un mot, alors que le sourire de Skorpius Malfoy s'intensifiait.

« Piper Rochester, Quatrième Année, Serdaigle. Je voudrais savoir quelle a été votre plus mauvaise note aux BUSEs et dans quelle matière. «

« _ Typiquement Serdaigle, ça _« Se dit Harry alors que certains soupiraient de la débilité de la question.

« J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit un T en Divination, si mes souvenirs sont exacts. Ca n'a jamais été ma matière préférée. Si le Professeur Trelawney était descendue de sa tour, elle vous dirait que n'ai jamais eu le Troisième Oeil. « Sourit le brun au souvenir des longues heures interminables qu'il avait passées cette salle circulaire étouffante.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Potter. Meg Sheppard, Cinquième Année, Gryffondor. Quel a été votre professeur préféré à Poudlard ?

Eh bien, celui que j'ai apprécié le plus et qui m'a beaucoup appris était un professeur de DCFM. Remus Lupin. Un grand sorcier qui est mort beaucoup trop jeune. Il y a eu aussi le Professeur Dumbledore. Evidemment... «

Harry vit quelques Poufsouffle sur sa droite retenir leur respiration, penchés en avant pour le voir au mieux, sans doute certains qu'il allait parler de la guerre. Mais il préféra poser son attention sur l'élève suivant.

« Madison Blackwater, Cinquième Année, Serpentard. Quel a été votre pire souvenir dans cette école ? « Demanda la jeune métisse avec un accent légèrement américain.

Le Professeur Slughorn se leva pour voir quelle était la question que ses deux autres élèves avaient préparée, et leur murmura quelque chose à l'oreille ensuite, avant d'aller lourdement se rasseoir.

« ... La nuit où Dumbledore est mort et celle où j'ai découvert que je croyais que celui qui me haïssait le plus au monde, ne me détestait peut-être pas tant que ça. « Répondit Harry de la voix la plus neutre qu'il put.

Un étrange et lourd silence suivit cette réponse.

Seul le grattement des plumes sur les parchemins troublait la paix de la salle, mise à part celle de Skorpius Malfoy qui était posée sur son pupitre et qui n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis le début de la conférence. Le même et agaçant sourire sarcastique étirait les lèvres du jeune Serpentard, et Harry eut soudain envie de lui faire ravaler pour qu'il détourne les yeux, afin que son regard ne lui brûle plus la peau.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un petit jeune homme blond au visage jovial se leva, légèrement tremblant.

« Monsieur Potter, dit-il d'une petite voix, Edward Polister, Cinquième Année, Poufsouffle. Si on vous propose le poste de Ministre de la Magie un jour, accepterez-vous ?

- Euh... Non. Non, je ne pense pas. « Se contenta de répondre Harry.

Il aurait voulu rajouter que si un jour on lui proposait ce poste, il envisagerait sérieusement d'aller vivre du côté des Moldus, mais il préféra s'en tenir à sa réponse courte et consise.

L'élève suivant écrivit encore un moment avant de se lever, et le Survivant remarqua qu'il avait déjà noircit une bonne trentaine de centimètres. Lorsqu'il se leva, Harry fut surpris par sa grande taille et l'imagina aisément enfermé dans la bibliothèque toute la journée, comme Hermione avait l'habitude de le faire quand ils étaient élèves.

« Marcus Clarcington, Cinquième Année, Serdaigle. Je tiens dans un premier lieu à vous communiquer toute mon admiration. Je crois avoir tout lu à votre sujet et je me réjouis de vous rencontrer enfin. Plus tard, je voudrais être écrivain et ma question sera donc en conséquence. Pensez-vous écrire votre biographie un jour, ou laisserez-vous quelqu'un d'autre le faire à votre place ? «

Harry vit le Professeur Slughorn se pencher sur sa gauche vers le Professeur Flitwick et il fut persuadé qu'il lui demandait plus de renseignements au sujet de Marcus pour éventuellement l'inviter à l'une de ses petites soirées.

« Enchanté, Marcus. Ca me fait toujours bizarre de rencontrer des admirateurs aussi... enthousiastes que toi. Tu me rappelles un élève qui était dans ma maison quand j'étais élève et qui me prenait toujours en photo. Mais je vais sans doute te décevoir ; je n'écrirai jamais mon auto biographie, il y a des sorciers beaucoup plus illustres que moi dont on pourrait raconter l'existence tels que Maugrey Fol Oeil ou encore le Professeur Rogue ou même certaines des personnes qui se trouvent dans cette pièce et qui ont combattu autrefois à mes côtés. Et pour répondre à la deuxième partie de ta question, je n'autoriserai jamais un biographe à écrire une seule ligne sur ma vie tant que je serai vivant. On me l'a déjà proposé à de nombreuses reprises et j'ai toujours refusé. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis sur ce point, désolé. «

Un « Oooooh ! « déçu acceuilla sa réponse, et Harry remarqua le visage déconfit de plusieurs élèves dans les premiers rangs, qui redoublèrent d'intensité dans leur prise de note.

Un grand jeune homme, qui devait certainement faire partie d'une équipe de Quidditch à en juger par sa carure, se leva, et le Survivant entendit quelques filles glousser un peu partout dans la salle.

« William Murphy, Sixième Année, Gryffondor. Enchanté, Monsieur Potter. Avez-vous déjà pensé à devenir un joueur de Quidditch professionel ?

- Salut, William. Euh... Oui. Oui, bien sûr. Comme n'importe quel joueur, je suppose. J'ai même eu plusieurs propositions de contrat que j'ai refusées. Etre une star internationale du Quidditch, en plus d'être le Survivant aux yeux de tous, ne me séduisait pas trop.

- Pourtant vous étiez le meilleur Attrapeur de Gryffondor et vous avez votre nom en lettres d'or dans la Salle des Trophées ! James m'en a souvent parlé, et...

- Monsieur Murphy ! Contentez-vous d'imiter vos camarades qui s'en sont tenus à leur question et rasseyez-vous ou j'enlève des points à Gryffondor. « Coupa Mac Gonagall d'un ton sec.

William se renfrogna et obéit, vexé.

« Sergeiy Andropoff, Sixième Année, Serpentard, fit un garçon blond et trappu sans prendre la peine de se lever. Si on vous aurait donné le choix entre la vie de Dumbledore et celle de Rogue, la quelle auriez-vous choisie ? «

La question choqua à tel point le Professeur Flitwick qu'il en tomba de sa pile de coussins et le Professeur Mac Gonagall se leva d'un bond, scandalisée, alors que des petits cris aigus se faisaient entendre un peu partout dans la Grande Salle.

« Comment osez-vous, Andropoff ? 50 points de moins à Serpentard et un trimestre de retenue en prime ! Il me semble que vous êtes l'un des Batteurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de votre maison ; j'ai le regret d'annoncer à votre Capitaine qu'il lui faudra en trouver un autre ! Je vous répudie de votre activité, et vous interdis d'assister même en tant que spectateur aux matches . Vous ferez des dissertations en Métamorphose dans mon bureau à la place ; vous arriverez peut-être à rattrapper votre Piètre que vous avez obtenu aux BUSEs. Sqiev ! Montrez-moi votre question ! « Cria la directrice de Poudlard, légèrement blême.

Un garçon brun, de taille imposante, se leva et montra un bout de parchemin au Professeur Mac Gonagall. Celle-ci lut rapidement et lui rendit sa feuille en allant se rasseoir d'un pas raide.

« Excusez l'impertinence de ces jeunes gens, Potter. Continuez ! Rosenmack ! « Ordonna-t-elle.

Le Survivant, qui avait senti son estomac se révulser à la compréhension de la question, se disait que la Pensine allait être amplement méritée. Si Mac Gonagall avait l'intention de le connaître aussi bien que son prédécesseur, elle n'allait sans doute pas être déçue de sa conférence.

La Grande Salle était maintenant plongée dans un lourd silence, et certains commençaient même à montrer quelques signes de mal aise, mise à part Skorpius Malfoy qui semblait très satisfait de la tournure que prenaient les choses.

Au premier rang, une jeune fille rousse aux yeux noisette se leva d'un bon, un bout de parchemin à la main. Elle rajusta ses lunettes et lut sans lever la tête une seule fois :

« Faith Rosenmack, Sixième Année, Poufsouffle. Quelle était votre matière préférée, Monsieur Potter ?

- Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. « Répondit-il d'une voix sourde.

Au son de sa voix, la jeune fille leva les yeux vers le Survivant et rougit violemment avant de se rasseoir et de plonger sur sa plume.

Harry regarda le prochain élève de Serdaigle qui devait l'interroger, et reconnut Alix, le fils de Neville. Son estomac se décontracta, et il s'autorisa même à un léger sourire.

« Alix Longdubat, Sixième Année, Serdaigle. Avez-vous des nouvelles de vos Moldus ? « Lui demanda le meilleur ami de son fils aîné.

La question venant de sa part le surprit, parce qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Harry n'avait plus de nouvelles d'eux depuis qu'il était parti de Privet Drive, le soir de ses 17 ans. Ils habitaient depuis quelques années dans le Devonshire, la région natale de l'Oncle Vernon, mais jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion d'y aller.

Peut-être même le croyaient-ils mort...

Quelques élèves attendaient sa réponse avec impatience, et furent déçus par celle-ci lorsqu'il la donna.

« Non. «

Alix n'eut même pas le temps de s'asseoir qu'une jeune fille blonde s'était levée comme si elle avait hâte de pouvoir lui parler, et se présenta comme ses camarades.

« Lisandra Smith, Septième Année, Gryffondor. J'aurais voulu savoir si vous deviez repasser sous le Choixpeau, pensez-vous que vous serez envoyé de nouveau à Gryffondor ? dit-elle le plus rapidement qu'elle put, le rouge aux joues.

- Tu me poses une question à la quelle je suis incapable de répondre. J'ai autant envie de dire oui que non. Après tout, ma fille a bien été envoyée à Serpentard récemment, ça laisse peut-être supposer des choses... «

Harry vit le Professeur Mac Gonagall lever un sourcil à sa réponse, et quelques élèves se regardèrent aussi surpris qu'elle.

Le Survivant supposait-il qu'il serait peut-être envoyé à Serpentard ?

Les plumes, cependant, s'activèrent sur les parchemins, laissant les élèves de plus en plus perplexes.

L'ancien Gryffondor regardait les élèves assis en face de lui. Plus que trois. Trois élèves et tout serait fini.

« Alliocha Sqiev, Septième Année, Serrrpentarrrd, dit un garçon encore plus trappu que son voisin avec un horrible accent bulgare qui fit aussitôt penser à Harry à Viktor Krum, quelle est la meilleure maison de Poudlarrrd à vos yeux ? «

Toute l'attention de la Grande Salle fut à nouveau portée sur Harry qui s'efforça de ne pas rougir.

« Eh bien, Alliocha, je n'ai pas de réponse précise. Toutes les maisons de Poudlard se valent les unes les autres. Pour moi, il n'y en a pas une meilleure. La preuve ! Toutes les maisons ont déjà remporté des dizaines de fois la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, certaines plus que d'autres, c'est vrai, mais bon. Comme me l'a dit ma fille il n'y a pas si longtemps, pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas dire : « j'appartiens à la maison Poudlard « ? Ca serait tellement plus simple. «

Des applaudissements retentirent au premier rang derrière les interviewers, et Hagrid se leva, visiblement très ému. Quelques élèves et professeurs l'imitèrent, et Harry leur fit un sourire timide avant de se reconcentrer sur les élèves en face de lui.

« Eva Longton, Septième Année, Poufsouffle, déclara une fille longiligne à la chevelure auburn étonemment longue, êtes-vous fier de vous aujourd'hui, Monsieur Potter ? «

Elle attendit sa réponse debout, et Harry remarqua qu'elle avait laissé ouverte sa robe de sorcier, et qu'on appercevait un chemisier largement entrouvert sur une poitrine plus qu'imposante, malgré le manque de formes évidentes de la jeune fille.

« Je n'ai jamais ou rarement été fier de moi et je pense que je le serai jamais, Miss Longton. « Répondit le Survivant d'une voix suffisamment claire pour que tout le monde l'attende.

Une nouvelle fois, l'assitance fut quelque peu déroutée par la réponse de l'ancien Gryffondor, mais se contentèrent de griffonner sur leurs morceaux de parchemin et Harry se demanda si le Professeur Mac Gonagall n'avait pas demandé à ce qu'aucun commentaire ne soit fait pendant la conférence, parce qu'il voyait de plus en plus de morceaux de papier passer de main en main dans les rangs.

« Chio Ming, Septième Année, Serdaigle, enchantée, fit une jeune asiatique aux yeux étonemment gris en s'inclinant devant Harry, ma question va peut-être vous paraître un peu déplacée, je m'en excuse d'avance, mais j'aurais voulu savoir si vous aviez déjà regretté d'avoir tué Lord Voldemort ? «

Le Professeur Flitwick se rattrapa à temps au bras d'Horace Slughorn pour ne pas tomber et Harry voyait bien que le Professeur Mac Gonagall se retenait à grand peine de ne pas intervenir, aussi, décida-t-il de répondre, malgré l'effroi qu'avait déclenché la dernière question.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, c'est peut-être même légitime qu'on veuille savoir ceci. Bien sûr. J'y pense souvent. Peut-être même tous les jours, en fait. J'ai tué un homme et je n'ai eu aucun procès. Je suis en liberté alors qu'aux yeux de la loi normalement, je devrai être un criminel. Mais j'ai tué pour la patrie. C'est ce qu'on te répondra, en tout cas. Beaucoup de gens sont morts par ma faute, et je...

- Merci, Potter ! Merci de nous avoir accordé un peu de votre temps. « Déclara le Professeur Mac Gonagall en venant le rejoindre d'un pas vif sur son estrade.

Tous les yeux étaient encore fixés sur Harry et personne semblait avoir remarqué que la directrice de Poudlard venait de parler.

Les professeurs décidèrent alors de se lever pour applaudir, ce qui eut don de réveiller en quelque sorte les élèves qui les imitèrent avec enthousiasme. Des cris retentirent un peu partout dans la Grande Salle et des lampions rouge et or qui scandaient « Vive Harry Potter ! « apparurent un peu partout.

Harry se sentit comme après une victoire de finale de Quidditch et avait l'impression d'assiter à une fête comme il y en avait tant eu dans la Tour de Gryffondor. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant les visages radieux levés vers lui, et sentit la tension de ses muscles se relâcher peu à peu.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait accompli sa part du marché, et plongea une main moite dans la poche droite avant de son jean. Ses doigts touchèrent le cristal froid qui contenait précieusement le souvenir de Draco, et Harry sourit encore plus à l'idée qu'il allait enfin découvrir ce qu'il contenait, alors que son estomac se contractait légèrement en même temps.

Allait-il enfin pouvoir être heureux ?

_A suivre..._

* * *

Toujours là? Bon alors il y a un truc que ma bêta n'avait pas aimé dans ce chapitre-là c'est la façon dont je dépeins Dumbledore. Je lui ai fait prendre un parti qui est le meilleur selon moi pour cette fic. C'est à dire qu'il demande à Harry de faire ce que l'ancien directeur a trouvé de mieux à faire pour qu'Harry soit heureux. Bien sûr, il se trompe. Mais je voulais insister sur le fait que Dumbledore aussi fort soit-il a fait des erreurs dans sa vie - dixit le T7 - donc ceci explique cela.

En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous commencez à comprendre un tant soit peu parce que j'ai révélé des trucs importants pour la suite voilà, je m'arrête là, bizouxxxx


	14. Les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme

_Note de moi:_ Hello tout le monde, j'espère que ça va bien et qu'il fait aussi beau chez vous que chez moi. Je vous livre un nouveau chapitre, vous allez encore apprendre des choses... Je me suis vraiment cresée la tête pour vous trouver ça, alors soyez indulgent Ma bêta a trouvé l'idée " génialissime " selon ses dires, j'espère que ça sera aussi votre cas.

Bizouxxx à tous, bonne journée et bonne lecture! Merci pour vos com's!

* * *

**Les Yeux Sont Les Fenêtres De l'Ame****.**

Ca faisait presque vingt minutes que la conférence était terminée, et les élèves se décidaient enfin à rejoindre leur Salle Commune respective ou à aller dans les jardins.

Delphe Malfoy n'avait toujours pas bougé de son siège, et observait le Survivant entourré d'une ribambelle de gamins dont la plus part étaient roux. Le Professeur Mac Gonagall lui parlait avec animation alors que le Professeur Longdubat semblait ne pas oser donner son avis.

Un peu à l'écart, la jeune fille vit le Professeur Slughorn qui tançait sévèrement son cousin et deux autres élèves qui avaient posé une question déplacée à l'ancien Gryffondor.

Elle savait que son directeur de maison n'aimait pas réprimander ses protégés ( surtout qu'il les avait choisis avec soin pour l'interview et leur avait longuement expliqué qu'il leur fallait être diplômate sous peine de sanction ) mais à la mine déconfite d'Andropoff et de Blackwater, elle sut que Slughorn leur avait soit enlever 50 points chacun en plus de ceux qu'avait enlevés le Professeur Mac Gonagall, soit, qu'il les avait exclus de ses petites soirées pour le reste de leur scolarité.

Skorpius restait fidèle à lui même : complètement indifférent au monde qui l'entourrait. Un vrai Malfoy.

Lorsque Delphe se décida enfin à se lever, elle croisa quelques millièmes de secondes le regard noir et profond de son cousin. Elle préféra détourner les yeux, et repporta une dernière fois son attention sur Harry Potter.

Ce qu'elle avait retenu de cette conférence était que le Survivant, le célèbre héros national britanique, était blessé au plus profond de lui-même, mais pas seulement. Elle avait vu dans ses yeux qu'il avait perdu quelque chose, tout comme elle l'avait remarqué dans les yeux de son grand cousin Draco lorsqu'elle s'autorisait quelques secondes à plonger dans l'abisse de ses yeux gris clair. Et sans savoir pourquoi, elle était persuadée que les deux hommes avaient perdu la même chose.

« Tu n'arriveras jamais à savoir dans quel état est mon âme, Delphe. Je t'ai déjà prévenue de ne pas jouer à ce genre de jeu avec moi. « Murmura une voix traînante à côté d'elle.

Skorpius se tenait à côté d'elle et la toisait d'un air hautain, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire en public.

« Es-tu sûr, Skorpius ? « Murmura-t-elle à son tour en plongeant ses yeux translucides dans les iris de son cousin.

Celui-ci soutint son regard quelques secondes et détourna les yeux.

« Ne prétends pas être ce que tu n'es pas, cher cousin. Père dit que tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton grand-père. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un si grand compliment que ça, à en juger par les choix qu'il a faits dans sa vie. Il est mort en prison, déshonnoré et rejeté par tous. Même ton père n'allait plus le voir dans son agonie, d'après ce que j'ai su...

- Arrête ! Ne parle pas de ce dont tu ignores. Tu ne connais rien de nous. Susura le blond entre ses dents.

- Tu te trompes. J'en connais suffisamment à votre sujet pour l'avoir lu dans vos yeux. Répliqua Delphe en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- A cause d'un soit disant don qui se transmet de mère en fille. Annexius a perdu la raison le jour où il a accepté que ton père épouse Irma Trelawney.

- N'insulte pas ma mère, Skorpius. Ou je te ferai connaître des parties de toi que tu ignores et qu'il vaudrait mieux laisser ainsi. Chuchota la jeune fille blonde en plissant des yeux.

- ... Très bien. De toute façon, je n'y crois pas. Tu es très observatrice, voilà tout. C'est là un point que tu tiens des Malfoy, en tout cas. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu te voir. Premona et Anastasie m'ont dit qu'il t'arrivait de discuter avec la fille de Potter. «

Delphe ne répondit rien et attendit la suite de ce qu'allait dire son cousin. Un sourire commençant néanmoins à naître sur ses lèvres.

« Depuis quand fréquentes-tu la vermine ?

- Depuis quand fréquentes-tu des grognasses au QI de poule ? Je te croyais plus intelligent. Répliqua Delphe au tac au tac.

- Réponds à ma question ! Ordonna Skorpius.

- Je n'ai pas à te rendre des comptes. Tu n'es ni mon père, ni mon frère.

- Licornius m'a demandé de veiller sur toi et je l'ai promis à mes parents également.

- Draco ne veut pas que je parle avec Lily ? Pourtant, d'après ce que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir dans ses yeux et dans ceux d'Harry Potter, ils se sont déjà fréquentés... Hasarda la jeune fille.

- Tais-toi !

- Tu sais donc quelque chose...

- Je t'ai dit de te taire. Encore une fois, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Répliqua Skorpius d'un ton acide.

- Si j'ai envie d'être amie avec Lily, ni toi, ni ton père, ni même le mien ne m'en empêchera. Maintenant s'il te plaît, va retrouver tes grognasses et tes larbins. Lily arrive. «

Le Serpentard regarda par dessus la tête de sa cousine et vit en effet la fille de Potter se diriger vers eux, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il jeta un dernier regard hargneux à Delphe et sortit de la Grande Salle à grands pas.

« Que te voulait-il ? Demanda Lily.

- Il voulait avoir des nouvelles de mes parents. Intéressante cette conférence, non ? J'ai remarqué que tu avais été très surprise par certaines réponses de ton père.

- Oui... C'est le cas de le dire, oui. Se contenta de répondre la rouquine.

- On ne connaît jamais les personnes aussi bien qu'on le croit.

- Je viens de m'en appercevoir. Le Professeur Mac Gonagall n'arrête pas de lui demander des tas d'explications. Elle aussi a été surprise. Je crois qu'on l'a tous été en fait. Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Tout le monde a des secrets. Répliqua Delphe en haussant les épaules.

- Des secrets ? Tu penses que mon père a des secrets ?

- C'est indéniable.

- Comment le sais-tu ? «

Delphe, au lieu de répondre, sortit dans le Grand Hall où une vingtaine d'élèves attendait que le Survivant arrive, une plume et un morceau de parchemin à la main. Certains même avaient un appareil photo.

Lily joua des coudes afin de pouvoir la suivre.

La jeune fille blonde allait dans la direction opposée à leur Salle Commune et elle se demandait où est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien l'entraîner.

« Où va-t-on ? Finit-elle par lui demander en montant l'escalier de marbre.

- A la bibliothèque. « Se contenta de répondre Delphe.

Les deux jeunes filles marchèrent quelques minutes dans un long couloir froid et désert, puis arrivèrent devant deux grandes portes en chêne, identiques à celles de la Grande Salle. Delphe les poussa et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la salle.

Lily la suivait toujours, de plus en plus intriguée.

La blonde bifurqua dans le dernier rayon de droite et la rouquine l'imita.

« Madame Pince n'est pas encore là. Chuchota Lily.

- Elle nous adore. Elle ne dira rien. Et puis, nous ne faisons rien de mal, nous venons juste consulter un ouvrage. Répliqua Delphe en parcourant du doigt les vieux grimoires poussiéreux, classés dans l'ordre alphabétique sur les étagères.

- Peux-tu me dire ce que nous faisons là ?

- Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose... Ah ! Je l'ai trouvé ! « S'exclama la jeune fille blonde en prenant précautioneusement un épais grimoire à la couverture en cuir noir.

Elle sortit du rayon et alla s'asseoir à une longue table en chêne près de la fenêtre qui dominait le Parc. Lily l'imita une fois de plus et lut le titre du livre.

« _Les plus importantes familles de sorciers en Grande Bretagne _? Que cherches-tu dans ce livre ? Si tu veux avoir plus de renseignements sur ma branche paternelle, je pense qu'il te faudrait plutôt consulter _Les noms qui ont marqué le XXème siècle_ d' Hortius Mac Kalister. J'avoue que le chapitre consacré aux Potter est assez fascinant, et...

- Cherche dans le lexique à la lettre « T « . « La coupa Delphe en poussant le vieux livre dans sa direction.

Lily ne voulut pas savoir pourquoi, et se contenta d'obéir. Arrivée au lexique, elle vit qu'un seul nom de famille commençant par la lettre « T « y figurait.

« Trelawney ? Qu'est-ce que le Professeur Trelawney vient faire dans la conférence de mon père ? Fit la rousse de plus en plus surprise.

- Rien. Mais tu m'as demandé comment je savais que ton père avait des secrets dont tu ignorais apparemment l'existence.

- Tu es parente avec le Professeur Trelawney ?

- C'est la soeur de la grande cousine de ma mère... Rends-toi à la page indiquée. «

Lily tourna lentement, presque avec dévotion, les pages fragiles du vieux grimoire, et arriva à la page 477.

« Lit. « Murmura Delphe.

La rouquine reporta son attention sur la page de garde du chapitre consacré à la famille Trelawney, et observa le dessin calligraphié au dessous du titre « _Les Trelawney : Les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme _« . Une boule de cristal semblait flotter dans ce qui ressemblait à un nuage nébuleux ( sans doute une vision personnelle de la Divination de l'éditeur ) et un Troisième Oeil, entouré de cartes de tarrot, survolait le tout.

« _Le nom des Trelawney – dont la devise figure en titre de chapitre - apparaît véritablement qu'au milieu du XVIII ème siècle, lorsque Hernina Sibylle Trelawney ( 1727 – 1802 ) est devenue la voyante_ _officielle de Siberius O'Tool, le Ministre de la Magie de l'époque, connu pour sa phobie de la mort et pour avoir eut l'un des plus longs mendats de l'histoire du Ministère._

_O'Tool raconte dans son journal intime qu'il lui arrivait même de consulter la médium jusqu'à huit fois par jour, et que ses prédications s'étaient toujours révélées exactes. Ainsi donc, elle évita près de quarante trois fois la mort au supersticieux Ministre, et acquit très rapidement une illustre clientèle, dont, dit-on, la mère du célèbre Albus Dumbledore, Kendra, ou encore les Black ou les Deauclair._

_Et lorsque le 19 Mars 1802, le vieux Ministre s'éteignit à l'âge de 97 ans, Hernina fut interrogée pour savoir si oui ou non elle l'avait vu dans sa boule de cristal ou dans ses cartes. Quand elle avoua qu'elle n'en avait rien su, la voyante fut répudiée et l'on brûla tous ses objets divinatoires._

_Elle mourut dans l'indifférence générale quelques mois plus tard, entourrée de ses trois filles Prudence, Zeldinah et Octavia, à qui elle avait fait don de ses différents pouvoirs ; la lecture des cartes, la connection avec le Troisième Oeil et la lecture de l'âme à travers les yeux._

_Ce dernier don, que les plus grands médiums ont - pour la plus part - toujours nié l'existence, fut, dit-on, légué à sa troisième fille, Octavia Trelawney, mais celle-ci n'a jamais confirmé l'information. Prudence, quant à elle... _«

« Tu es l'arrière petite-fille d'Octavia Trelawney ? Demanda Lily en chuchotant.

- Oui.

- Et si, quand on te regarde dans les yeux, on a la désagrable impression que quelqu'un entre à l'intérieur de nous...

- Ce n'est pas seulement qu'une impression. La coupa Delphe avec un sourire contrit.

- C'est pour ça que tu gardes toujours la tête baissée...

- Hmmm...

- Et que tu fermes souvent les ridaux de ton baldaquin.

- Oui. Il y a certaines personnes que je ne veux pas connaître plus que ça. Répondit la jeune fille blonde.

- Et un Malfoy a accepté d'épouser une Trelawney ? Enchaîna Lily, surprise.

- Ma grand-mère paternelle était très supersticeuse. Elle disait qu'avoir des médiums dans la famille ne pourrait que nous être bénéfique.

- C'est extraordinaire ! S'exclama Lily.

- Tu trouves ? Ca se voit que tu ne le vis pas au quotidien. Ne pas pouvoir regarder une personne en face sans voir son âme, ses sentiments les plus profonds, ses blessures...

- ... Mais tu es un médium ! Il y en a beaucoup qui rêveraient être à ta place !

- Je ne suis pas médium, je ne vois pas l'avenir mais le passé, et encore, que des bribes. C'est parce que les gens ne sont pas conscients de ce qu'est ce fardau qu'ils en sont autant fascinés. Je l'ai depuis l'âge de cinq ans et crois-moi, ce n'est pas évident tous les jours.

- ... Je me doute. Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris Divination en option ?

- Parce que Sibylle se rendrait immédiatement compte que je suis sa petite cousine. Je n'y tiens pas beaucoup. Sa mère – Athéna -, n'a pas trop aimé que sa cousine favorite, Irma Trelawney – ma mère - entre dans la famille des Malfoy. «

Lily ne répondit rien et regardait sans trop la voir la photo d'Hernina Trelawney devant sa boule de cristal.

« Et... Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ? Enfin c'est vrai, on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps... Nos familles se détestent...

- Je te connais suffisamment pour que je me fasse une idée sur toi et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, j'ai envie d'avoir une amie. Et puis j'avoue aussi que j'ai horreur des secrets et des traditions. La haine entre nos familles n'a que trop duré.

- Je suis heureuse que ton choix se soit porté sur moi. J'avoue que tu m'as intrigué dès la première fois que je t'ai vue. La couleur de tes yeux...

- Oui. Mais maintenant, tu sais pourquoi. « La coupa Delphe, qui apparamment n'aimait pas qu'on parle de ça.

A ce moment-là, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, et les grandes portes de la bibliothèque s'ouvrirent, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes filles.

« Lily ? Appela une voix masculine.

- Papa, je suis là ! Près de la fenêtre qui domine le Parc ! « S'écria l'interpelée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry entra dans leur champ de vision et Delphe s'empressa de refermer le grimoire qu'elles consultaient.

« Des fois je me demande si Hermione n'est pas ta véritable mère. Dit le Survivant en souriant à sa fille.

- Eh non ! Je suis bien la fille cadette de Ginny et Harry Potter, il faudra t'y faire.

- Tu ne me présentes pas ? Lui demanda-t-il alors en observant la jeune fille blonde avec une légère curiosité.

- Euh... Si bien sûr ! Papa, je te présente Delphe. Delphe, mon père.

- C'est elle l'amie avec qui tu as fait ta dissertation de Métamorphose en deux jours ?

- Oui ! D'ailleurs, j'ai envoyé le brouillon ce matin par hibou express à Tante Hermione, elle devrait me répondre d'ici demain. Il paraît que Draco Malfoy a enfin sorti son troisième essai sur les Potions de Serpentard, je sais qu'elle l'attendait depuis longtemps avec impatience, alors je ne compte pas sur une réponse quasi instentanée. « Répondit Lily.

Son père ne répondit rien mais détourna les yeux.

« Oh ! Désolée... Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on prononce ce nom...

- Ce n'est rien. J'allais à la Tour de Gryffondor quand j'ai croisé Venus qui m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vu entrer dans la bibliothèque. Tu n'aurais pas vu ton frère à tout hasard ?

- Le quel ? J'en ai deux. Répliqua la rouquine.

- James. C'est le seul qui n'est pas venu me voir après cette satanée conférence.

- Non. Il me semble l'avoir vu sortir de la Grande Salle parmi les premiers élèves qui l'ont quittée. Mais à mon avis, tu le trouveras plus dans les jardins ou sur le terrain de Quidditch, il n'a jamais aimé être enfermé.

- Je me disais qu'il faisait peut-être ses devoirs. Fit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- James ? Faire ses devoirs un Samedi après-midi ? Papa, je crois que t'as vu des Nargols... « Fit Lily en se moquant légèrement de lui.

Harry sourit et reposa les yeux sur la jeune fille blonde assise à côté de sa fille. Elle avait les yeux baissés et il ne pouvait voir son visage, mais à en juger par sa chevelure presque blanche, il se demanda si elle n'était pas parente avec les Malfoy, et l'idée que sa fille en fréquente une à son tour le paniqua un petit peu. En plus, à en juger par son uniforme, elle était elle aussi à Serpentard.

« Etes-vous déjà allées sur le terrain de Quidditch ? « Leur demanda-t-il alors.

Delphe jeta un regard à Lily.

« Non. J'avoue que nous n'avons pas eu encore l'occasion d'y aller, pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, si j'en crois ce que tu me dis, j'ai des chances d'y trouver James, pourquoi ne pas m'y accompagner, ça me permettra de faire plus ample connaisance avec ton amie. «

La rouquine interrogea silencieusement son amie du regard, et celle-ci haussa les épaules.

« OK. « Acquièça-t-elle.

Delphe se leva en silence et évita le regard curieux du Survivant.

« Ton amie est bizarre. Chuchota-t-il lorsque la blonde se fut sufisamment éloignée.

- Elle est très timide.

- Je vois ça. Dis-moi... Par curiosité... Elle n'est pas parente avec les Malfoy ? «

Lily préféra esquiver la question un peu trop délicate à son goût, et orienta la discussion sur la conférence qui avait eu lieu.

« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Le Professeur Mac Gonagall m'a suffisamment remonté les bretelles comme ça. Elle m'a repproché mon manque de clairevoyance et aurait même préféré que je mente sur certains points.

- Bien sûr, Papa. Elle a une vision très idéalisée de toi, ça l'a un peu ébranlée. Tu verrais comment elle parle d'Harry Potter, il n'y a que dans ces moments-là qu'on peut voir qui se cache derrière la personne stricte et acariatre, selon certains. Elle rayonne littéralement de bonheur et de fierté, surtout quand elle dit que tu as appartenu à sa maison...

- Je ne suis pas un héros, Lily ! S'exclama Harry alors que Delphe revenait vers eux.

- ... Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Ne me dis pas que c'est parce que tu te sens nostalgique, tu l'es depuis des années et tu n'es jamais revenu avant. Tu cherches quelque chose. « Lui dit Lily sur un ton suspicieux.

A ce moment-là, elle vit son père plonger machinalement sa main dans la poche avant de son jean où un petit objet semblait se trouver.

Delphe remarqua aussi son geste et décida d'intervenir.

« On y va ? « Demanda-t-elle.

Harry sursauta au son de sa voix et plongea ses yeux dans les iris translucides qui s'assombrirent au même instant.

Lily vit son père frissonner et détourner rapidement le regard, un peu perdu. Il se dirigea vers la porte et les attendit devant la bibliothèque.

« Ne lui fais pas peur. Il est suffisamment débousolé comme ça en ce moment. Ca ne va pas fort entre ma mère et lui. Chuchota la rouquine à l'encontre de son amie.

- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, en effet. Répondit Delphe en observant le Survivant qui avait toujours les mains dans les poches.

- On en parlera plus tard. « Se contenta-t-elle de dire en sortant à son tour de la pièce.

Mais ce qu'elle omit intentionnellement, c'est qu'elle avait vu des yeux gris, aussi. Des yeux gris qu'elle connaissait presque bien.

**oOoOo – oOoOo**

« Monsieur Potter ! Vous pouvez me signer un autographe, s'il vous plaît ? «

Lily et Delphe se regardèrent pour la énième fois, de plus en plus agassées. Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la bibliothèque, c'était au moins la douzième fois qu'Harry était interpelé par un fan.

Le Survivant signa patiemment sur le sac d'un Poufsouffle de Troisième Année, puis se tourna d'un air désolé vers les deux filles.

« Désolé.

- Marchons plus vite. Le terrain de Quidditch est en contre bas sur la droite. Avec un peu de chance, tous tes fans seront restés dans le Parc. « Répliqua Lily en le dépassant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient enfin arrivés et la rouquine vit le visage de son père s'illuminer peu à peu. Ses yeux caressaient doucement chaque millimètre carré du terrain, et la joie fit lentement place à la nostalgie dans les iris verts.

« Tu nous fais visiter ? Demanda alors Lily.

- Bien sûr. En espérant que rien n'ait changé. « Lui répondit son père en se dirigeant vers le sud du terrain.

Ils contournèrent une première tribune, puis se dirigèrent vers des locaux, situés un peu plus loin.

« Voici les vestiaires des Serpentard. A côté, il y a ceux des Serdaigle, expliqua Harry en leur montrant deux portes sur les quelles étaient accrochés les blasons des deux maisons, puis vous avez le local réservé à l'arbitre et aux Capitaines des équipes. C'est là que sont entreposées entre autres choses, le Souaffle, les Cognards et bien évidemment, le Vif. Ensuite, les vestiaires de Poufsouffle et enfin ceux de Gryffondor. J'ai franchi cette porte pas mal de fois au cours de ma scolarité.

- On dirait que ça te manque, vu la façon dont tu en parles. Observa sa fille.

- ... C'est vrai. J'avoue que parfois, ça me manque.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux plus en faire, alors ?

- ... C'est du passé, tout ça.

- Je ne te comprends vraiment pas, Papa. Tu vis continuellement dedans, tu dis toi-même que tu n'arrives pas à t'en défaire, et le Quidditch, qui t'a apporté tellement de bonheur, tu l'as rayé de ta vie. Maman dit que ça fait plus de vingt ans que tu n'es pas monté sur un balai, et...

- Lily, ça suffit. « La coupa sèchement son père.

Sur ces mots, Harry s'éloigna vivement et contourna les vestiaires.

« Il n'est pas encore prêt. Chuchota Delphe en le regardant.

- Ca fait des années qu'il n'est pas prêt ! Enragea Lily. Il va finir par tout perdre à ce rythme.

- Il en a conscience.

- Ca m'étonnerait !

- Oh, si ! Suivons-le. Je suis curieuse de voir de près un terrain de Quidditch. «

Delphe s'éloigna dans la direction qu'avait prise l'ancien Gryffondor, et Lily se décida à la suivre.

Il lui tardait vraiment de savoir ce que son amie avait vu dans les yeux de son père car elle avait le présentiment que c'était là la réponse à beaucoup de questions qu'elle et Albus se posaient depuis longtemps.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Re! Alors on commence à comprendre? Toujours pas?... Patience alors! C'est bientôt fini Encore merci et bizouxxx!


	15. A few lost and painful holes of memory

_Note de moi:_ Coucou tout le monde!

C'est avec une grande émotion que j'arrive à mon dernier chapitre d'avance, j'ai toujours pas avancé dans l'écriture de cette fic, ça craint, parce que c'est bientôt fini. Il ne manque plus que deux chapitres en tout et pour tout, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais essayer de vous livrer ça d'ici la rentrée. Comment ça " ça fait long à attendre? ", il faut savoir savourer de temps en temps

Je pense maintenant que vous savez ( ou que vous pouvez savoir avec un peu de réflexion ) ce que j'avais en tête depuis le début, c'était vraiment farfelu... Je le reconnais moi-même, je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi j'ai pensé à une telle intrigue. Ca a été assez dur pour moi à tenir compte de tout ce que j'avais en tête et surtout je suis bien consciente qu'il y a énormément de lacunes, je ferai part de mon auto-critique à la toute fin.

**Dédicace spéciale à Legeia qui est en train de me lire alors que je poste ceci. T'es dingue de me laisser une review à chacun des chapitres, il fallait te contenter d'en laisser une à la fin, mais merci, merci infiniment PS: J'aime bien James junior, c'était juste pour les besoins de ma fic  
**

Pour ceux et celles qui lisent **Parce qu'on ne se connaît pas**, ma co-écriture avec Pil', votre attente va bientôt être récompensée vu qu'elle rentre de vacances après demain, attendez vous à avoir un chapitre d'ici peu.

Je crois avoir tout dit... Une pensée spéciale à un ami dont on m'a forcé à me séparer... J'espère que tu passeras par là, bizouxxx Monsieur Sexy...

Sur ce, bonne lecture, merci de me suivre encore et à la prochaine! Bizouxxx!

* * *

_Il y a ton sourire qui se lève,_

_C'est comme une lueur d'espoir._

_Il y a l'ombre et la lumière_

_Au milieu de notre trajectoire._

_Il fallait choisir une route,_

_Alors on a choisi la pluie,_

_Acide à s'en brûler le coeur_

_Pourvu que planent les esprits._

_Il y a tes yeux qui me tuent_

_Quand tu me dis que c'est fini._

_Il y a le vent de nos sanglots_

_Qui souffle pour une amnistie_

_Mais rien n'arrêtera la lutte,_

_Rien ne sèchera cette pluie._

_Non, rien ne finira la chute_

_Car rien ne finit l'infini... (... )  
_

_Combien tu vends ta liberté,_

_Dis, combien tu vends ta poésie ?!_

_Moi, j'ai même vendu mon âme au Diable..._

_Pour ton sourire..._

_ Damien Saez_

* * *

**A**** Few Lost And Painful Holes Of Memory**

_Terrain de Quidditch - Poudlard - POV Harry_

Harry avait vu son fils qui discutait tranquillement avec quatre autres garçons, dont Alix, le fils de Neville, à l'autre bout du terrain, et se dirigeait vers eux d'un pas vif.

En le voyant arriver, il vit nettement le visage de James se refermer d'un seul coup.

L'un des garçons, que l'ancien Gryffondor reconnut immédiatement comme étant William Murphy, celui qui lui avait demandé s'il avait pensé devenir un joueur de Quidditch professionnel lors de la conférence. Il ne fut pas étonné de le voir avec une batte lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui.

« Monsieur Potter ! Vous revenez sur vos pas glorieux ? « Lui demanda Murphy avec un grand sourire, mettant en évidence sa batte.

Harry ne lui répondit même pas et observait son fils en fronçant les sourcils, car celui-ci semblait bien décidé à faire comme s'il n'était pas là, continuant de parler avec Alix, qui lui, devenait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« James ! Il faut qu'on parle. « Dit-il simplement, sans quitter son aîné des yeux.

James finit par se tourner en soupirant et planta un regard haineux dans les émeraudes de son père.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un autographe, merci bien.

- James ! Comment oses-tu parler à Papa de cette façon ?! S'écria une voix aiguë derrière le Survivant alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui donner un coup de poing particulièrement violent.

- Quelqu'un a parlé, Alix ? Ah non ! Juste une vilaine vipère qui a sifflé. « Cracha l'aîné des Potter.

Ce qui se passa ensuite, se produisit à une telle vitesse que tout le monde fut complètement sonné.

D'Harry, qui avait levé le bras sans trop s'en rendre réellement compte, en passant par Alix, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent, William, dont la mâchoire tomba de plusieurs étages, les deux autres garçons qui semblaient avoir été stupéfixés, à James, qui avait posé une main tremblante sur sa joue droite en observant son père, choqué.

Le Survivant sentait son coeur battre à folle allure dans sa poitrine et regretta presqu'instantanément son geste lorsqu'il vit avec horreur les yeux de son fils s'embuer de larmes.

Etait-ce de colère ? De honte ? Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'éterniser sur la question parce que son fils s'éloignait de lui à grands pas, pour finir par courir hors de sa vue.

Les quatre amis du garçon se regardèrent, gênés, et finirent par tourner eux aussi les talons, sans un regard, ni un mot envers l'ancien Gryffondor ou les deux filles à côté de lui.

« Papa... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? « Souffla Lily au bout d'un long moment de silence.

Le seul problème, c'est qu'il ne savait pas trop au juste ce qu'il avait fait. C'était la première fois... La première fois qu'il osait lever la main sur l'un de ses enfants. Jamais un tel geste n'avait frolé son esprit, il avait toujours considéré ça comme de la lâcheté, indigne d'un homme, et au souvenir de la douleur qui avait traversé un instant les yeux chocolat de James, Harry sentit ses propres prunelles s'humidifier.

Il avait honte. Tellement honte...

Machinalement, il plongea sa main dans la poche avant de son jean, regardant sans trop le voir l'endroit où son fils aîné avait disparu de son champ de vision, et sentit son coeur se serrer. Cette fiole, qui lui semblait avoir été l'un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'on lui avait faits ces dernières années, était comme la boîte de Pandore à ses yeux.

Elle paraissait tellement belle de l'extérieur, tellement attrayante, tellement irrésistible. Mais elle renfermait toutes les douleurs et les souffrances de la Terre.

Pour elle, oserait-il seulement, même en pensée, choisir entre des souvenirs oubliés et sa famille ?

Oserait-il, pour l'amour d'un homme qui en fin de compte ne voulait plus de lui, tout sacrifier ?

Que serait-il prêt à faire pour prendre à nouveau le risque d'entendre un « je t'aime « murmuré, chuchoté, dit, écrit, pleuré, crié ou hurlé par cet homme qu'il aimait silencieusement et douloureusement depuis toutes ces années ?

« Papa...

- Je suis perdu, Lily ! Je ne sais plus ce que je fais. « Répondit-il avec un trémolo dans la voix.

Il écrasa rageusement une larme traitresse qui coulait doucement sur sa joue, et serrait désespérément la fiole entre ses doigts.

Lentement, sans un regard en arrière, il commença à marcher en direction du château, quittant sa joie passée et sa nostalgie pour – il l'espérait – une lueur d'espoir, une réponse à l'une de ses nombreuses questions.

Sa vie avait toujours été comme ça de toute façon. Un peu de bonheur semé par ci par là, des épreuves à chaque détour du chemin et tellement de désillusions, tellement de douleurs mais malgré tout, si peu de larmes.

Il avait construit tant de barrières autour de son coeur pour pouvoir se protéger des aléas de la vie et avait permis à si peu de personnes de s'en approcher véritablement pour finalement le donner sans hésitation à son ennemi de jeunesse, à celui qui lui avait fait ressentir des sensations si variées. De la haine à l'amour, un peu comme Roméo et Juliette, sauf que lui, se rappelait très bien de la haine mais pas de l'amour.

Il voulait encore avoir ce sentiment de plénitude qu'il avait ressentir lorsqu'il avait embrassé Malfoy sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il voulait encore sentir ce feu incandescent qui brûlait alors dans ses veines à ce moment-là.

Il voulait être heureux à nouveau, tout simplement, mais était-ce trop demandé ?

« Ah ! Potter, je vous cherchais ! « S'écria une voix stricte sur sa droite.

Harry sursauta et se rendit compte qu'il était presqu'arrivé au Grand Hall et que le Professeur Mac Gonagall revenait vraisemblablement de la cabane de Hagrid.

« Ca fait au moins une demie heure que je vous cherche, Potter, et je... Vous vous sentez bien ? « Lui demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Le Survivant se contenta d'acquiécer.

« Le Professeur Rogue et le Professeur Dumbledore souhaitent vous parler, Potter. Et le plus rapidement possible... Dans mon bureau. «

Le Survivant fut plus que surpris d'apprendre que les deux anciens directeurs de Poudlard voulaient lui parler – surtout en même temps – et suivit le professeur de Métamorphose à travers le dédale de couloirs, alors que les élèves qu'ils croisaient chuchotaient sur leur passage et les regardaient avec curiosité.

« _Wulfric_. Dit-elle à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial.

- C'est l'un des prénoms de Dumbledore ça, non ? Lui demanda Harry en montant l'escalier en colimaçon derrière elle.

- Oui. Mes mots de passe sont souvent les prénoms des anciens directeurs de cette école. Mais c'est aussi celui de Wulfric Polyrose, le célèbre directeur qui instaura la Métamorphose comme matière principale à l'école au XIV ème siècle. La légende raconte que son corps se transforma en un magnifique rosier blanc – d'où son nom – lorsqu'il décéda. Certains disent même qu'il s'agit du rosier perpétuel qui se trouve près des serres de Botanique du Professeur Longdubat. Il faudrait peut-être que je lui demande de l'examiner de plus près... «

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bureau directorial, la nostalgie l'envahit à nouveau, plus forte que jamais, surtout que rien ne semblait avoir changé depuis qu'il était élève. Seul un hibou au plumage mordoré sommeillait paisiblement à l'endroit où autrefois, se trouvait Fumeseck, le phoenix de Dumbledore. Chaque objet était à sa place, personne ne les avait touchés et Harry se demanda vaguement s'ils n'étaient pas collés avec de la Glue perpétuelle, mais cette idée folle quitta aussitôt son esprit lorsqu'il vit le Professeur Mac Gonagall prendre une grande bassine en pierre ornée de Runes anciennes sur la petite table à côté de la vitrine à l'entrée, pour la poser soigneusement sur son bureau, et agiter sa baguette pour que tout revienne à sa place.

« Professeur Dumbledore... Professeur Rogue ! Il est là. « Dit-elle en s'adressant à deux toiles vides au dessus du siège de son bureau.

Harry sentait le regard curieux des autres anciens directeurs de Poudlard qui le scrutait, et vit même un dénommé Midas Wallace mettre un cornet en or massif tout contre son oreille droite, une expression avide non dissimulée sur le visage.

« Je vous laisse, Potter. Comme convenu, la Pensine se trouve sur le bureau. J'ai un autre ancien élève qui m'attend dans la Grande Salle, je l'ai suffisamment fait patienter. Lorsque vous aurez fini, venez m'y rejoindre également avant votre départ. «

Sur ce, le Professeur Mac Gonagall rajusta son chapeau pointu et sortit d'un pas vif du bureau, laissant Harry seul au milieu des portraits.

« Bonjour, Harry. « Fit alors une voix profonde et douce.

Le Survivant leva les yeux sur Albus Dumbledore, qui cette fois était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier vert émeraude, assis à côté de son phénix qui arborait un plumage resplendissant.

« Le Professeur Rogue ne va pas tarder. Il a été appelé dans son portrait qui garde la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Je ne sais pas quand Minerva va enfin se décider à le changer de place, ce n'est pas faute de lui en avoir fait la remarque... Severus n'a jamais véritablement aimé les enfants.

- Je m'en suis déjà apperçu. Répliqua Harry en se rappelant vaguement une fois où Rogue l'avait traité de débile profond congénital après avoir raté la Potion de Ratatinage en Troisième Année.

- Je n'aime pas que l'on parle de moi quand je ne suis pas là, Dumbledore. « Dit sèchement la voix du Professeur Rogue.

Harry tourna alors la tête vers le portrait adjaçant à celui du Professeur Dumbledore et vit deux prunelles d'un noir brillant le scruter. Il décida alors de baisser la tête, de peur que l'ancien Maître des Potions ne voye ce qu'il avait fait à son fils aîné.

« Vous vouliez me parler ? Demanda alors le Survivant.

- Oui. Répondit Albus.

- Non. Dumbeldore voulait juste me prendre à témoin. Fit Rogue.

En observant ce bureau, et plus particulièrement cette Pensine, je vois que la petite conversation que nous avons eue hier soir n'a pas réussi à te convaincre. Tu tiens encore à savoir ce que contient ce souvenir que tu gardes précieusement dans ta poche. «

L'ancien Gryffondor évita de lever la tête parce qu'il savait pertinemment que Rogue sauterait sur l'occasion pour lire son esprit qu'il n'avait jamais su complètement fermer.

Il savait ce que Dumbeldore s'apprêtait à faire ; il allait encore une fois tenter de le dissuader, de faire marche arrière. Mais il n'y arriverait pas. Harry était plus que jamais décidé à connaître une partie de la vérité, quitte à souffrir encore un peu plus, au moins, il saurait.

« ... Vous m'aviez dit autrefois que ce qui comptait avant tout, c'était nos choix.

- C'est exact.

- Si je suis ici, vous pensez bien que j'y ai longuement réfléchi avant. Je sais ce que je risque. Mais ce que je voudrais savoir avant, c'est comment tout le monde semble au courant de ce qui s'est passé avec Malfoy... Ma famille, mes amis, vous... Enchaîna Harry.

- Vous avez toujours été un livre ouvert, Potter. Vos émotions se lisent aisément sur votre visage. « Le coupa alors le Professeur Rogue.

Mais Harry ne le croyait pas. Il n'y avait pas écrit sur son visage qu'il avait embrassé son pire ennemi, qu'à l'époque ça avait failli briser son mariage et qu'il était tombé amoureux peu à peu de lui. Il y avait forcément une faille quelque part.

« Beaucoup de personnes sont au courant de ce qui s'est passé avec Monsieur Malfoy, en effet. Et c'est toi qui leur a révélé. » Lui dit alors Dumbledore, les yeux étincelants.

« _Impossible_ « Pensa alors Harry. Il s'en rappellerait s'il avait fait une chose pareille.

« L'amour, Harry, est un sentiment merveilleux mais tellement étrange. Les êtres humains sont capables de faire beaucoup de choses qu'ils penseraient inimaginables en temps normal. Severus, par exemple...

- Ne recommencez pas avec ça, Dumbledore. Fit alors Rogue d'une voix sèche.

- Vous êtes pourtant le parfait exemple en l'occurence, Severus. Par amour pour Lily Potter vous avez un acte plus que courageux qui vous aurez valu votre entrée directe à Gryffondor. «

Les ailes du nez de l'ancien Maître des Potions frémirent, et un pur dégoût se peignit alors sur son visage. L'idée d'appartenir aux Lions lui semblait insupportable.

« Ta femme t'aime réellement du plus profond de son coeur... Murmura alors Albus en essayant vraisemblablement de choisir ses mots.

- Ce n'est pas à vous de lui dire ça, Dumbledore. Vous avez toujours eu le don de vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regardait pas, même mort, vous avez encore cette manie. Potter est suffisamment grand maintenant pour savoir ce qu'il a à faire et à qui il doit parler. « Le coupa à nouveau Severus Rogue d'un ton sec.

A ce moment-là, Harry le vit tourner légèrement la tête vers le cadre de son portrait, et il était prêt à parier qu'un autre élève l'appelait désespérément devant la toile qui gardait la Salle Commune de Serpentard, mais visiblement, ça lui passait par dessus la tête, car il reporta son attention sur le Survivant qui s'empressa de baisser les yeux.

L'ancien Gryffondor essayait de réfléchir, en vain. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dumbledore tenait tellement à ce qu'il ne voye pas ce que contenait le souvenir que Draco lui avait confié et il comprenait encore moins pourquoi il voulait à tout prix qu'il parle avec Ginny, à part pour essayer de sauver ce qu'il restait de son mariage. L'illustre ancien directeur avait toujours eu un faible pour lui, il l'avait toujours protégé à sa façon et ne voulait que son bonheur. S'il lui disait de faire tel ou tel choix, c'est parce qu'il pensait que c'était le mieux pour lui.

Mais il lui cachait quelque chose, quelque chose de très important apparemment et Rogue ne voulait pas qu'il le découvre par quelqu'un d'autre que par lui-même.

« Potter, si vous voulez savoir ce que contient cette fiole que vous tenez si désespérément, faites-le au détriment des autres. Lui dit alors Rogue d'un ton qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas.

- Severus ! J'étais pourtant persuadé... Commença Dumbledore qui paraissait plus que surpris par ce revirement de situation.

- Trop de personnes ont souffert à cause de ces secrets. Il est temps que cela cesse. Les non-dits m'insupportent...

- Pourtant, Lily n'a jamais su...

- Justement ! Potter, n'écoutez pas ce vieux fou et faites ce que bon vous semble. Mais réfléchissez bien. « Lui dit Rogue.

Harry plongea une main tremblante dans la poche avant de son jean et en sortit délicatement la fiole qui contenait un étrange liquide argenté.

La dernière fois qu'il s'était plongé dans les souvenirs de quelqu'un, c'étaient ceux de Rogue qui l'avaient bouleversés au plus profond de lui-même. Et si celui-ci le touchait encore plus ? Et si le sentiment de vide qui l'envahissait depuis toutes ces années s'intensifiait d'avantage quand il serait ressortit de la Pensine ?

Le coeur battant, il sortit sa baguette magique de son jean et déboucha précautionneusement la fiole. Le souvenir tournait paisiblement et Harry sentait le regard pesant de Rogue et Dumbledore sur lui et entendait les hululements discrets du hibou mordoré qui se trouvait non loin de lui sur sa droite.

Sans plus réfléchir, il versa, à l'aide sa baguette, le contenu du filtre, une boule se formant dans sa gorge.

Il allait bientôt savoir... Bientôt...

Le souvenir tourna alors à toute allure et doucement, l'ancien Gryffondor se pencha en avant en fermant les yeux, jusqu'à ce que son visage touche le contenu glacé.

Quelques instants plus tard, il avait disparu et Dumbledore soupira.

« Une fois de plus, vous avez gagné, Severus. Vous pouvez aller prévenir Draco Malfoy de...

- Inutile ! Il est déjà au courant. Le coupa Rogue d'une voix froide.

- Comment ?...

- Je l'ai déjà prévenu que Potter était ici. Il n'en a pas cru ses oreilles, d'ailleurs. Mais il a quand même paru bouleversé...

- Et... Cet ancien élève que doit voir Minerva dans la Grande Salle, c'est... Lui ?

- ... C'est exact. « Répondit simplement Rogue en sortant de son tableau de mauvaise humeur.

**oOoOo – oOoOo**

Harry tomba, tomba longtemps dans le grand tunnel du temps, et atterrit sur une surface dure et polie.

Apparemment, il se trouvait dans un manoir et à en juger par les personnages représentés sur les portraits le long du couloir qui étaient d'un blond presque blanc, il se trouvait chez Draco devant la porte que ce dernier avait fait condamner à la mort de ses parents.

Il regarda autour de lui, le ventre serré, s'attendant à le voir surgir à tout moment lors que les panneaux de la porte devant la quelle il se trouvait s'ouvrirent à la volée.

Par réflexe, l'ancien Gryffondor fit un bond en arrière et resta ébahi devant l'apparition de sa Némésis. Il portait une fois de plus une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir coupé sur mesure et à en juger son visage moins marqué, Draco ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans. Il tenait dans ses mains une fiole dont le contenu était de la même couleur ambrée que celle qu'Aleria lui avait donné sur les quais de la gare King's Cross, avait l'air soucieux et étonnamment triste.

Sans un regard, il passa à côté de lui à l'en frôler, et Harry aurait voulu tendre sa main pour pouvoir le toucher, caressant des yeux chaque centimètre carré de son corps fin et ferme. Ses sens aussi en avaient apparemment envie à en juger son pantalon qui commençait à le serrer et le Survivant se giffla mentalement pour être excité par un simple souvenir.

Lentement, il le suivit, ne se lassant pas l'observer et très vite, il vit que l'ancien Serpentard se dirigeait vers son bureau.

A son tour, il franchit les portes de la pièce et vit le blond affairé à verser délicatement la potion dans une petite bouteille en cristal. Puis, il prit un pichet à côté de lui et termina de remplir la fiole. Harry vit que ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus à mesure que le liquide se déversait et crut entendre un léger renifflement.

Il s'approcha encore un peu plus lorsque Draco contourna son bureau pour s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en cuir derrière et sentait de plus en plus nettement la boule qui pesait sur son estomac.

D'un geste rageur, il vit le blond s'essuyer le coin de l'oeil et sortir un long morceau de parchemin d'un de ses tiroirs. Il trempa sa plume d'aigle dans l'encrier, et commença à écrire en tremblant légèrement.

Harry s'approcha alors, contourna à son tour le bureau, et lut par dessus son épaule, le coeur battant encore plus vite.

« _Harry. Mon amour._

_Tu sais bien à quel point j'ai toujours haï écrire ces deux mots-là qui ont été dits, écrits, chantés, murmurés par tellement de personnes qu'ils en perdent tout leur sens, mais je vais faire exception à la règle aujourd'hui car c'est là la dernière lettre que je t'envoie._

_Les trois mois de délai que l'on m'a imposé vont être écoulés dans une semaine, et ta vie redeviendra comme avant avec ta femme._

_J'aurais tellement de choses à te dire au moment même où j'écris ces mots. Je voudrais tellement te montrer à quel point tu m'as changé, à quel point tu as bouleversé ma vie depuis « ce fameux jour « , comme tu l'appelles. Le jour où nos lèvres se sont rencontrées pour la première fois, tu t'en rappelles ? Cette sensation restera gravée dans ma mémoire jusqu'à la fin de mes jours et je me suis arrangé pour que ça soit le cas également pour toi._

_Me pardonneras-tu un jour de ce que je suis en train de faire depuis ces trois longs et infernaux mois ?_

_Me pardonneras-tu de te mentir comme je le fais ?_

_Je l'espère mon amour, je l'espère. Car ce que je fais, c'est pour toi. C'est pour que tu ais des enfants plus tard, je sais très bien que c'est l'un de tes voeux les plus chers, tu me l'a souvent sous-entendus et ta femme remplira admirablement bien cette tâche._

_Ta femme..._

_Qui aurait cru que l'amour qu'elle te porte soit aussi destructeur tout en étant aussi fort ?_

_Car je sais qu'elle t'aime, Harry. Elle l'a su me le prouver il y a trois mois. Mais je tenais quand même à t'écrire une dernière fois, même si je pense que tu ne verras jamais ces mots que mon coeur te crie._

_Je garde quand même en moi le secret espoir qu'un jour, tu apprennes ce qui m'est désormais impossible de te révéler à vive voix et que ce jour-là, nos chemins se recroiseront. Je garde aussi en moi les baisers fiévreux que tu m'as donnés, l'amour que l'on a fait de tellement de façons différentes, tes sourires... Ton coeur que tu m'as donné... Nos « je t'aime « ... Et mon adieu._

_Je te souhaite d'être heureux, Harry. Autant que moi, je suis condamné à être malheureux. Que le bonheur soit pour toi un quotidien même si c'est loin de moi. A cause de ces promesses que j'ai faites. Je suis digne de Gryffondor maintenant... Si mon père le savait, ça le rendrait fou de rage et il me tuerait peut-être. Ce serait peut-être plus préférable d'ailleurs..._

_N'oublie pas Serpentard, mon amour._

_Je t'envoie une dernière fois cet alcool que je t'ai fait découvrir et que tu aimes tant... Le Poison Amoureux._

_Adieu._

_DM. _«

Draco essuya alors fébrilement ses yeux et respirait difficilement en roulant maladroitement le morceau de parchemin sans le relire. Il prit alors la fiole à côté de lui et se leva en chancelant légèrement et traversa le corps spectral d'Harry sans rien ressentir.

A ce moment-là, alors que le sang battait dans ses oreilles et qu'une vague nausée envahissait sa gorge, le Survivant tourna la tête dans la direction de sa Némésis, les yeux obstrués par les larmes qui coulaient en flot continu sur les joues pâles et voulut le rappelait à lui, mais le souvenir commençait à devenir de plus en plus flou et lui-même s'élevait peu à peu dans les airs.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était de retour dans le bureau directorial et tomba lourdement sur le plancher, tremblant de tous ses membres de façon incontrôlable. Il respirait tellement mal qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir une crise d'asthme et sa tête continuait à lui tourner alors que ses oreilles sifflaient désagréablement. Il posa une main fébrile sur son coeur et essaya de calmer sa respiration, mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait toujours aussi mal. Il se sentait toujours aussi bafoué.

Il n'avait pas tout compris, non, loin de là même. Il n'avait pas compris la moitié de ce qu'il avait lu.

Combien de temps avait duré leur liaison ? Où est-ce qu'ils se voyaient ? Qu'est-ce que Ginny venait faire là dedans et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette promesse ?

Il avait peur de commencer à comprendre mais il espérait se tromper lourdement puis, il se rappela les paroles de Dumbledore, un peu plus tôt : « _Les êtres humains sont capables de faire des choses qu'ils penseraient inimaginables en temps normal._ «

Peu à peu, il se releva en se tenant ferment au bureau, puis il se tourna vers le portrait de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard au dessus de lui et vit qu'il était vide. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait eu envie de parler à Albus Dumbledore.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Lentement, il se tourna vers elle et vit devant lui, immobile dans l'embrasure du panneau, sa femme qui l'observait les joues cramoisies.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Vous êtes toujours là? Parfait! J'espère que je n'ai pas trop laissé de fautes derrière moi, c'est un truc qui m'insupporte assez lol Mais l'idée générale est ici... Maintenant, je pense que vous pouvez comprendre pas mal de choses, j'espère que ça vous a plu, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, bizouxxx!


	16. Que La Vérité Soit

Note de moi:

... Non, non ce n'est pas un mirage, c'est bien mon dernier chapitre! Oui... J'ai mis du temps, je m'excuse, vraiment, je suis honteuse, j'ai pas updaté cette fic depuis... Aôut dernier... Pas d'inspiration... Trop de trucs à faire aussi, que ça soit personnel ou autre.

Mais j'ai reçu une review il n'y a pas longtemps qui m'a dit " ca serait bien un chapitre pour Noël ". Et là, je me suis dit " Oui, pour Noël, c'est possible... " Alors j'ai effacé le début que j'avais écrit il y a des mois ( oui, je l'avais déjà commencé ) et j'ai écrit... Je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut, parce qu'entre nous, cette fic a d'ENORMES points faibles... Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira, parce que j'ai assez souffert, surtout sur la fin.

C'est donc avec émotion, que je tourne définitivement la page sur cette fic... J'avais en tête une séquelle quand je l'écrivais régulièrement, je ne sais pas si je le ferai, peut-être plus tard. Quand mes exams seront passés, notemment. Je viens d'apprendre que j'ai eu 16 en Littérature comparée hihi ^^ Oui, je sais, on s'en fout, mais bon, petite fierté personnelle...

Je remercie tout le monde du fond du coeur. Tout ceux qui m'ont lue, tous ceux qui m'ont reviewée, je vous adore! Passez de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et comme on dit chez moi: PACE E SALUTE! Bizouxxx!

* * *

**Que La Vérité Soit.**

**oOoOo - oOoOo**

Harry et Ginny s'observèrent durant de longues secondes avant que l'un des deux ne consentent à ouvrir la bouche.

Aucun des deux n'avait bougé.

Aucun des deux n'avait détourné le regard.

On aurait dit qu'ils attendaient. Qu'ils attendaient que les mots sortent simples, durs, peut-être même froids et blessants.

Harry se sentait horriblement coupable. Pris en faute avec la fiole ouverte posé sur le bureau derrière lui. Il regardait le visage blafard parsemé de plaques rouges de sa femme et il se rappela ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine quelques minutes plus tôt.

La lettre de Draco, commencement de la dernière partie du puzzle.

Son amour.

Beau, intact et grandissant.

Sa détresse.

Tangible et douloureuse.

" Ca y est? Tu sais tout? " Murmura enfin Ginny d'une voix sourde.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre non, mais se ravisa en voyant les larmes pénibles couler le long des joues de sa femme.

Sa femme.

La mère de ses enfants.

Celle qu'il avait promis d'aimer toute sa vie.

Celle qu'il devait rendre heureuse jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Celle qui était devenue peu à peu une étrangère au fil du temps.

" Il fallait bien que ce jour arrive, de toute façon... Je suis... désolée, Harry. " Enchaîna la rousse en baissant les yeux au sol.

Le Survivant sentait son coeur battre sourdement dans sa poitrine.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Il ne comprenait plus.

" Je t'aime tellement, tu sais... " Chuchota Ginny en s'essuyant maladroitement les yeux.

Il aurait aimé répondre que lui aussi. Qu'il l'aimerait toujours. Qu'elle avait été l'un des moments les plus beaux de sa vie. Qu'elle lui avait fait présent du plus beau cadeau qu'un homme puisse espérer, ses enfants. Mais il se contentait de la regarder, sans parler ni bouger. Sans trouver de mot pour la réconforter.

" Je vais déménager...

_ Pourquoi? " Demanda-t-il d'une voix cassée.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et rougit devant le regard éloquent que Ginny lui lança à travers ses larmes.

" Parce que... Je t'ai fait souffrir. Chuchota-t-elle.

_ Moi aussi...

_ Je t'ai menti.

_ ... Moi aussi. "

Ginny s'avança d'un pas hésitant et s'élança dans sa direction en voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas.

Machinalement, Harry passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la pressa étroitement contre lui en fermant les yeux.

Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas étreints de cette façon?

Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas parlé simplement?

" Tu ne m'as pas menti, Harry... Je... Je sais tout. "

L'ancien Gryffondor écarta un peu sa femme de lui et l'observa sans trop comprendre.

" Tu sais tout?...

_ Oui... Harry, c'est à cause de... "

A ce moment-là, la porte du bureau directorial s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et Harry sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

_Il était là._

Devant lui.

Surpris, semblait-il.

Gêné.

Un voile dans les yeux.

" Je suis désolé. Je pensais que le Professeur Mac Gonagall était dans son bureau. Marmonna Draco en détournant le regard et en faisant demi tour.

_ Non! " Crièrent Harry et Ginny d'une même voix.

Les deux époux se détachèrent complètement et échangèrent un coup d'oeil embarassé.

Draco resserra machinalement ses doigts d'un geste nerveux et attendit.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il ne pensait pas qu'Harry serait encore là quand il viendrait à Poudlard. Même s'il l'avait espéré, il ne le pensait pas. Et surtout, il ne pensait pas le voir enlacé amoureusement avec sa femme dans le bureau directorial.

En lui donnant son souvenir, il avait tenté le tout pour le tout. Il avait cru que peut-être, avec de la chance, le brun se souviendrait de quelque chose. D'eux. Il s'était toujours imaginé qu'ils finiraient par se retrouver. Que leur amour était plus fort que tout. Même après un _Obliviate Maxima_. Que le temps ferait son oeuvre. Qu'il lui suffirait d'être patient, de guetter la moindre venue d'un hibou, la moindre visite dans son Manoir.

Ginny regardait ses pieds, comme si elle avait honte, et il se rendit soudain compte que la dernière fois qu'il avait été dans la même pièce qu'elle, remontait à des années en arrière. A une époque aussi heureuse que douloureuse.

Draco regarda alors Harry et vit que celui-ci l'observait avec insistance. Presqu'avec... Amour?

Il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse trop d'illusions.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'imagine une fin trop heureuse à leur histoire.

A en croire la scène dont il avait été témoin, les Potter semblaient s'être enfin réconciliés. Peut-être même se mariraient-ils une deuxième fois? Peut-être voulaient-ils qu'il assiste à leur deuxième mariage?

La seule pensée d'Harry embrassant amoureusement sa femme devant lui fit naître une étrange douleur dans sa poitrine.

" Il sait. " Dit simplement Ginny d'une voix un peu dure.

Draco fronça légèrement les sourcils, son estomac se tordant douloureusement.

" Félicitation. Tu as gagné... J'espère que vous serez heureux. Et tu as intérêt à ne pas le faire souffrir. Enchaîna la rousse en le regardant droit dans les yeux cette fois.

_ Ginny, de... Commença Harry.

_ Non! Non, Harry... Ce n'est pas grave. Je m'en remettrai... ou peut-être pas. Je savais depuis le début que c'était mal. Que je n'avais pas à m'opposer à... _ça._ Mais tu l'as haï pendant tellement d'années, je n'ai pas compris ce qui t'arrivait. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. Je pensais qu'on était faits l'un pour l'autre. Que je te suffirai... C'était écrit, Harry. Toi et moi, c'était logique. C'était ce que tout le monde attendait. Ce que tout le monde espérait. Et puis, il y a eu ce soir où tu es rentré si tard... Le jour des cinq ans de l'anniversaire de la mort de Severus... A partir de ce moment, je ne t'ai plus reconnu. Tu étais ailleurs, distant, tu sortais beaucoup, ou tu étais enfermé dans cette chambre sordide... Ca a duré des mois... Je n'en pouvais plus... Puis, il y a eu cette lettre... De _lui... _"

Ginny parlait, parlait sans s'en rendre compte.

Les larmes avaient recommencé à couler le long de ses joues, mais elle semblait ne pas les sentir. Elle était plongée dans ses souvenirs. Des souvenirs qu'Harry avait oubliés.

" Je me suis dit stupidement qu'il devait y avoir une erreur. Il y avait écrit " Mon amour ", ça ne pouvait pas t'être adressé. Il ne pouvait pas t'appeler de cette façon! Pas lui! J'ai lu la lettre en entier, même aujourd'hui, je me demande comment j'ai fait. Je sentais mon coeur tomber en lambeaux. Ma vie s'écrouler. J'étais en train de tout perdre, tout ce qu'on avait commencé à construire ensemble. Il parlait de ses sentiments envers toi. Qu'il était prêt à tout quitter pour toi. Il parlait aussi de ce que vous aviez fait la dernière fois que... vous vous étiez vus... Ensuite, j'ai appelé Kreattur. S'il devait y avoir quelqu'un au courant de ce qui se passait dans notre maison, c'était bien lui, n'est-ce pas? J'étais sa maîtresse autant que toi, il devait m'obéir et donc, tout me révéler. Ca n'a pas été facile, il ne voulait pas que tu n'aies plus confiance en lui. Il voulait te rester fidèle, mais j'ai fini par lui soutirer des renseignements. Pourquoi tu restais enfermé dans cette chambre tout ce temps, par exemple. Pourquoi tu ne recevais ton courrier que dans cette pièce... "

Harry avait la tête qui tournait, il n'arrivait pas à parler. Il ne voulait plus entendre sa femme.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle raconte tout.

Pas elle.

Il voulait comprendre, mais par lui-même. Parce que si elle continuait, il avait peur de finir par la détester, et il ne le voulait pas. Pas la mère de ses enfants.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Draco qui était figé sur place, de plus en plus blafard à mesure que Ginny avançait dans son monologue.

" ... Me pardonneras-tu, Harry? Me pardonneras-tu quand tu sauras que si tu as été plus ou moins malheureux dans ta vie, c'est à cause de moi? De mon égoïsme?

_ Ca suffit ! » La coupa Draco d'une voix sourde.

Ginny le regarda à travers ses larmes alors qu'Harry ne bougeait toujours pas.

Le blond soupira et détourna les yeux. Il ne pensait pas que ça se finirait comme ça. Pas de cette façon. Pas aussi brutalement.

« Il ne sait rien. Dit-il dans un murmure.

_ ... Quoi ? Fit Ginny sur le même ton.

_ Il ne sait rien !

_ ... Mais... Le souvenir...

_ Oublies-tu que je ne suis pas en mesure de lui révéler quoi que ce soit ? »

Harry écoutait cet étrange échange sans trop comprendre. Il sentait juste qu'il était fatigué. Qu'il voulait s'allonger avant de tomber.

« Je te dois des excuses à toi aussi, alors...

_ Inutile.

_ Tu as souffert.

_ Inutile, j'ai dit ! Regarde-toi ! Regarde ce à quoi tu es réduis aujourd'hui ! Regarde ce à quoi tu dois t'abaisser ! Tu es pathétique !

_ Je l'aimais !

_ Et moi ? Et moi, Ginny ? Je ne l'aimais pas ?

_ ... Tu aurais pu... l'oublier. Et puis, c'est avec moi qu'il a fait sa vie !

_ A cause de qui ? Si tu ne m'avais pas obligé à...

_ A quoi ? Tu étais consentent à faire ce Serment Inviolable !...

_ Vous avez fait quoi ? » Murmura alors Harry de plus en plus étourdis.

Draco se tourna vers lui, la respiration hachée, presque surpris de le voir là, et Ginny devint tout à coup blême, comme si elle se rendait compte de qu'elle avait avoué.

Harry se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil juste à côté de lui, à peine conscient.

C'était un cauchemar. Un cauchemar dont il allait inévitablement se réveiller, c'était juste une question de secondes.

Sa femme n'avait pas pu lui faire ça. Même par amour. Même pour lui.

« Vous avez fait quoi ? Murmura-t-il à nouveau.

_ Eh bien vas-y ! Finis ce que tu as merveilleusement commencé, Ginny ! Dis-lui pourquoi tu m'as forcé à faire ça ! Cracha Draco.

_ Harry... Je... Je ne voulais pas. A l'époque, je pensais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire...

_ Notre mariage... Tout ça... C'est faux ?

_ Non ! Non, Harry ! Nous avons été heureux, ensemble ! Tu ne peux pas dire une chose pareille ! Pense à nos enfants ! »

Ses enfants... Oui. Ses enfants qu'il aurait dû avoir avec un autre.

Il ne voulait plus la regarder.

Il ne voulait plus penser.

Il voulait sortir de cette pièce qui devenait de plus en plus oppressante, aller dans les jardins comme quand il était élève, peut-être même rendre visite à Hagrid, ou mieux. Aller sur la tombe à ses parents à Godric's Hallow. La plus belle preuve d'amour à ses yeux.

Harry se dirigea d'un pas titubant vers la sortie sans mot dire, sans un regard pour les deux personnes qui se trouvaient avec lui dans le bureau.

Il entendait vaguement sa femme pleurer de plus en plus bruyamment et une respiration sourde.

« Quand tu partiras de la maison, dis à Kreattur de brûler nos photos de mariage si tu ne les prends pas. » Dit-il d'un voix étrangement claire avant d'ouvrir la porte et de la refermer sèchement sur lui.

**oOoOo – oOoOo**

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans les jardins quelques minutes plus tard, l'ancien Gryffondor se trouva derechef mieux. Il respirait à grands poumons l'air frais du soir qui commençait à tomber.

Il observa quelques instants le Parc désert, ne sachant pas trop où aller pour oublier.

D'un côté, il voulait partir, mais pour aller où ?

Et d'un autre, il voulait rester, mais pour quoi ?

En voyant une lueur qui filtrait à travers les rideaux de la cabane d'Hagrid, il commença à se diriger vers elle lorsqu'il entendit des pas derrière lui qui le figèrent sur place.

L'estomac dans les talons, il se retourna pour le voir, _lui_.

Harry n'avait pas remarqué qu'il ne portait pas de robe de sorcier quand il l'avait vu dans le bureau directorial. Il n'avait pas non plus remarqué les cernes noires sous ses yeux gris qui brillaient drôlement à la lueur du crépuscule.

Il semblait maintenant décontracté, ainsi posté devant lui, les mains dans les poches.

Il semblait déterminé à en croire son air sérieux.

Le brun se rappela alors la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls ensemble. C'était quelques jours plus tôt. Sur le Chemin de Traverse. Derrière la boutique de Quidditch...

« On marche ? » Murmura le blond au bout de quelques minutes.

Harry sursauta et le regarda un instant droit dans les yeux quand il entendit des éclats de voix sortir de la Grande Salle ; apparemment, le repas du soir était terminé. Il acquièça et tourna les talons en direction du Lac, ses mains commençant à trembler doucement.

Ils marchèrent durant quelques minutes qui parurent une éternité à Harry lorsque Draco bifurqua légèrement sur la droite, en direction des deux tombes en marbre blanc. Lorsqu'il s'y arrêtèrent, le blond sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître deux gerbes de fleurs qu'il posa sur les deux tombeaux en soupirant.

Harry observa les deux noms d'Albus Dumbledore et de Severus Rogue gravés en or dans la pierre blanche et finit par détourner les yeux, pris soudain d'un malaise.

« La dernière fois que je suis venu ici remonte à des années en arrière. C'était le jour où... Commença Draco à voix basse.

_ On s'est embrassés. Acheva Harry sur le même ton.

_ ... Oui. C'était il y a si longtemps.

_ Dans une autre vie... »

L'ancien Serpentard soupira et prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Machinalement, celui-ci resserra cette étreinte.

« Elle regrette, tu sais.

_ Je ne veux pas en parler. Coupa Harry sur un ton abrupt.

_... C'est ta femme.

_ Non. C'est une personne dont j'ai été amoureux quand j'étais adolescent, rien de plus.

_ ... C'est la mère de tes enfants.

_ Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

_ Fais quoi ?

_ Tu la protèges.

_ ... Je me mets à sa place.

_ Je ne savais pas qu'on connaissait la condescendance à Serpentard.

_ Non, mais si les rôles auraient été échangé, j'aurais été capable de la même chose, peut-être même quelque chose de pire. Harry, j'aurais tout fait, tout ce qui est imaginable pour te garder. »

L'ancien Gryffondor lâcha la main blanche qu'il tenait dans sa main et se détourna des tombeaux.

« Attends ! Harry, attends ! » Cria Draco derrière lui.

Mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas, il avança de plus en plus vite vers le portail en fer forgé surmonté de deux sangliers ailés. Plus que quelques pas... Quelques pas et il serait libéré. Libéré de tout.

« Harry ! Murmura le blond en l'attrapant par le bras pour le retourner.

_ Tu n'as rien fait !

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu n'as rien fait ! Pour me garder, tu n'as rien fait !

_ Tu voulais des enfants, je n'étais pas en mesure de t'en donner.

_ On aurait adopté.

_ Ce n'est pas si simple.

_ Ce n'est pas plus compliqué.

_ Mais tu ne comprends rien, Harry. Tu ne comprends rien du tout.

_ Alors explique-moi ! Tu crois que c'est facile ? Ces trous noirs ? Tu crois que c'est facile d'avoir oublié des années de mon existence ?

_ Dix neuf mois.

_ Quoi ?...

_ Dix neuf mois et bientôt trois jours.

_... Raconte-moi... »

Draco sembla hésiter quelques instants puis soupira et prit à nouveau Harry par la main en direction du portail.

Ils le franchirent sans dire un mot et prirent le chemin qui menait à Pré-au-Lard. A mesure que le temps et le paysage passaient, le Survivant sentait sa gorge s'assécher et son coeur battre de plus en plus violemment. Il se laissait emporter docilement vers son passé. Un passé qu 'il allait bientôt retrouver.

Dix neuf mois.

Leur liaison avait duré dix neuf mois.

Il avait connu le bonheur absolu durant dix neuf mois.

Et il allait retrouver ce bonheur. Il allait enfin redevenir vraiment heureux.

Ils pénétrèrent en silence dans le petit village où quelques sorciers traînaient encore dans les rues et passèrent devant les Trois Balais avant de bifurquer un peu plus loin sur la droite.

Harry connaissait cet endroit.

Ce petit pub sombre et légèrement crasseux au fond de la ruelle... _La Tête de Sanglier..._

Il tourna la tête vers Draco pour lui demander quelque chose, mais ce dernier posa précipitemment ses doigts sur sa bouche.

« Ne dis rien... » Chuchota-t-il.

Puis, ils pénétrèrent dans le pub.

En les voyant ensemble, Abelforth parut une seconde surpris mais son visage redevint impassible lorsqu'il laissa tomber sur son comptoir le torchon blanc qu'il tenait dans ses mains et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers un panneau à gauche où il prit une clef qui portait le numéro 77. Comme dans un rêve qu'il avait fait quelques semaines plus tôt.

Le vieil homme tendit silencieusement la clef à Draco, celui-ci le remercia d'un mouvement de tête et alla en direction de l'escalier étroit avec Harry.

L'ancien Gryffondor tremblait de plus en plus à mesure qu'ils montaient les escaliers et referma ses doigts autour de ceux du blond lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au deuxième étage. Ils se dirigèrent vers la dernière chambre du couloir, à droite et y pénétrèrent.

Le blond donna un coup de baguette, et un candélabre poussiéreux s'alluma sur une petite table à côté de la fenêtre fermée. Puis, il alla s'asseoir sur le grand lit couvert d'un vieux patchwork multicolore. Il observa Harry qui restait figé à l'entrée de la chambre en regardant la pièce comme s'il essayait de se rappeler de quelque chose. Un détail, n'importe quoi.

« C'était ici qu'on se retrouvait. Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

_ Je sais. Répondit Harry en continuant d'observer la chambre. Je l'ai vu... Dans un rêve. »

Puis, le brun reporta son attention sur Draco et l'observa à son tour.

Il était beau. Emouvant.

Perdu... Intimidé... Comme lui.

« Que s'est-il passé après... Commença Harry d'une voix tremblante.

_ Qu'on se soit embrassés ?

_ Oui...

_ Pendant cinq jours, rien. J'ai voulu oublié, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je me repassais la scène encore et encore dans ma tête sans pouvoir penser à autre chose. Alors, je t'ai écrit. Je t'ai provoqué. Je voulais savoir si ça t'avait touché autant qu'à moi.

_ Et ?...

_ Tu n'as pas répondu. Pas tout de suite. Ca m'a rendu dingue. Je comptais le dire à Ginny quand j'ai reçu un hibou de ta part. Tu voulais me parler de la baguette que tu m'avais prise il y avait des années de ça. Tu jouais les amnésiques, je n'ai pas trop aimé ça. Mais j'ai accepté. Je voulais t'humilier... Ou t'embrasser encore une fois. C'est ici qu'on s'est retrouvés ; tu ne voulais pas qu'on nous voit ensemble, les gens auraient pu parler, et tu voulais être tranquille. On a donc parlé de mon ancienne baguette. Tu me disais qu'elle ne t'obéissait pas toujours, quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Je ne t'écoutais pas beaucoup, je préférais te regarder. Et j'étais bouleversé. Bouleversé par le désir que tu faisais naître en moi. »

A ce moment-là, Harry vint s'asseoir à côté du blond, la respiration hâchée.

Il essayait de se souvenir, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il était lui aussi bouleversé. Bouleversé par les mots et par la chaleur de cette voix qui lui rendait sa vie.

« Tu as beaucoup parlé ce jour-là. Tu n'as pas arrêté. Plus tard, tu m'as avoué que c'était parce que je te troublais... Le lendemain, on s'est revus. Pour parler de Poudlard. Tu voulais savoir comment se passait la vie en communauté à Serpentard. Et bizarrement, on a beaucoup ri ensemble...

_ On est devenus amis ?

_ ... Oui... En quelque sorte. Tu semblais avoir oublié que l'on s'était embrassés, et je ne pensais qu'à ça. Je voulais qu'une seule chose, c'était recommencer. On se voyait tous les jours ; tu étais devenu mon plus beau rêve et mon pire cauchemar... Je n'en dormais plus...

_ ... Et un jour...

_ Un soir...

_ ... Un soir...

_ C'est arrivé comme ça. Sans prévenir. On venait de chez Hagrid.

_ Tu es venu avec moi chez Hagrid ?

_ Oui... Je vais le voir assez régulièrement depuis, tu sais.

_ Donc ce fameux soir, on s'est embrassés...

_ On a fait un peu plus que ça... »

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil au blond et vit que ce dernier regardait ses mains avec insistance, de vagues plaques rouges à la base du cou.

« Oh... Se contenta-t-il de dire, alors que son estomac se nouait.

_ Je ne voulais pas... Que ça se passe comme ça, la première fois. Dans le froid, contre un arbre... C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis vraiment rendu compte que... j'étais tombé amoureux de toi.

_ ... Et moi ?...

_ Tu ne disais rien, mais je savais que quelque chose se passait en toi. On a continué à se voir plusieurs fois par semaine. Je crois que Ginny t'avait demandé pourquoi tu partais si souvent, alors on avait espacé nos rendez-vous. On a commencé à s'écrire, aussi. C'est un peu grâce à cette correspondance que j'ai gardé espoir après avoir fait le Serment...

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que tu les as toutes gardées... Dans ta chambre du Troisième Etage. Derrière le portrait de Dumbledore. Je ne voulais pas que tu les mettes là, mais tu m'as dit que tu avais une bconfiance au vieux fou, alors...

_ Derrière le portrait de Dumbledore ?... » Répéta Harry dans un murmure.

Il se rappelait vaguement le jour où Ginny lui avait conseillé de le mettre dans sa chambre du Troisième Etage. La façon dont elle avait insisté, comme si elle savait déjà quelque chose. Elle prétendait qu'il lui fallait un confident, mais en fait, elle voulait une personne qui serait prête à lui révéler ses secrets si son bonheur en dépendait...

« Tu es sûr ? Chuchota-t-il à nouveau.

_ Oui... Tu les confiais à ton elfe, c'était lui qui les enfermait là. »

Kreattur...

Voilà pourquoi Ginny était devenu proche de lui. C'était pour surveiller son courrier...

« Tu m'as évité après notre... première fois. Je pense que tu avais peur. Des autres, de ce que tu ressentais. Et puis, tu es revenu vers moi. Un soir, tu m'as donné rendez-vous ici et c'est devenu notre point de repère régulier. C'est ici qu'on a passé les plus belles heures de notre vie, Harry. Et j'ai du mal à me dire qu'on y revient enfin... Tu m'as... Tu m'as manqué... »

Harry contempla le visage à quelques centimètres du sien et sourit.

Il ne se souvenait toujours pas – y arriverait-il un jour ? – mais la vérité était rétablie.

Il posa délicatement sa main droite sur la joue froide de Draco qui sourit à son tour, incertain.

« ... Il va falloir que tu me réapprennes... » Souffla le brun en se rapprochant de sa Némésis.

Le sourire du blond s'élargit et il se pencha doucement vers lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Harry passa un bras tremblant autour de la taille de l'ancien Serpentard, le coeur battant, alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

Cette sensation... Il était certain de la connaître.

Il gémit lorsque Draco fit pénétrer sa langue dans sa bouche, et s'allongea docilement alors que Draco se couchait sur lui, ses mains blanches passant impatiemment sous son pull. Harry fourragea quelques instants les cheveux blonds et frotta timidement son sexe gorgé de sang contre la hanche de l'ex Serpentard. Celui-ci cassa le baiser, et haleta en faisant passer le pull par dessus la tête du Survivant.

« Je ne pense pas t'apprendre grand-chose... » Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque, les lèvres gonflées.

Harry sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Doucement, il défit les boutons de la chemise immaculée et fit courir ses doigts sur la peau douce et tiède du blond.

Alors que Draco défaisait son pantalon, Harry se sentit léger.

Peut-être n'aurait-il pas besoin de réapprendre, mais il avait besoin de beaucoup de temps... Pour rattraper leur retard considérable.

**FIN**

Pour ceux qui attendaient un lemon, ben moi aussi, j'avoue, j'en ai écrit un que j'ai trouvé nul à biiiip, donc je l'avais enlevé, mais peut-être que je ferai un épilogue où il y en aura un... J'ai quand même fini ma fic, c'est déjà un très grand progrès. Merci encore pour tout!


End file.
